Quien se comió el pollo oO¿?
by Betzmyn
Summary: La familia Asakura tienen mascotas (Pollos XD) caen en las manos de los gemelos... agarrense quien pueda! ¡LxP! YxA HxJ HHxT subido nuevamente, si quieren reir, léan n.n PARTE VI: ¡Hao como cantante! HOT XD
1. Parte I: La gran estafa

Parte I: La gran estafa

Un muchacho paseaba por las avenidas de Fumbari, en las calles se observaba gran cantidad de gente que iba a venia con sus compras en la mano y varios vendedores ambulantes que se podían apreciar a lo largo de las veredas, lo que más destacaba de estos lugares era la variedad de comida china, prendas de vestir 'made in china' y……

"¡¡Que es esto! ¡¡Nos están invadiendo!" – Pegó el grito en el cielo el muchacho al ver tan odioso barrio chino en la calle

"Vamos Hermano no es tan malo, se ve muy divertido" – Dijo una chica a su lado que veía unos juegos mecánicos muy peligrosos

"¡¡Yo no pienso seguir en este lugar! ¡¡Me largo de aquí!" – Seguía gritando y dándose la vuelta para irse del lugar

"¡¡Entonces largo de aquí!"

"¡¡No dejan comprar en paz!"

"¡¡Esto es un lugar público!"

Decían en voz alta algunas de la personas que estaban en la tiendas curioseando un poco, pero con el los gritos del muchacho los desconcentraba de su labor, a parte de que era muy molesto

"¡¡Vengan a callarme ustedes si pueden!"

"Hermano deja de gritar y vámonos de aquí"

"No Pilika, ¡¡Yo grito en donde se me da la gana!"

"¡A estos chicos de ahora ya no tienen respeto por los demás!"

"¡Hay cada mujer que no sabe como educar a sus hijos!" – Cuchicheaban unas señoras

"¡Oigan no se metan con mi familia!" – Seguía gritando el muchacho

"Será mejor que nos vallamos Horo Horo" – Le dijo a su hermano, ya muy cansada de estar escuchándolo

"Por que haces eso Pili" – Se quejaba viendo como su hermana lo jalaba de su polo, mientras se lo llevaba a otro lugar más alejado de la gente

"Si te comportaras mejor te ahorrarías muchas de estas cosas"

"Es que esa gente no sabe que puedo gritar donde quiera"

"Ya esta bien lo que digas" – Le dio por su lado

"Entonces vayámonos de aquí Pilika"

"Tú exigiste venir conmigo"

"Pensé que ibas a venir a un lugar mejor, no a esta 'cosa'" – Le dijo viendo la palabra 'china' y todos sus derivados en las entradas de las tiendas, que ya lo estaba mareando

"Auque si te quieres ir lo puedes hacer" – Le dijo mostrándole una de sus más enormes sonrisas

"¬¬ Claro que no lo haré, y tu que dijiste 'este ya cayó'"

"Como quieras" – Le dijo cambiando su expresión por una de fastidio, cruzándose de brazos

Horo tan solo se sentó en una de las sillas de la plaza en donde estaban, viendo los juegos mecánicos que saltaban a la vista, lo único que faltaba era que dijese 'Chinese Land' o algo por el estilo; ahí se centro su mirada unos momentos

"Pilika hasta que hora se supone que vas a estar aquí"

-Silencio-

"Pilika te dije que hasta…" - No terminó de hablar porque al voltear ya su linda hermanita no estaba ahí – "No puede ser ahora esta niña donde se metió" – En eso vio una hoja botada en el suelo y pintado algo en él – "¡¡Ese maldito chino! ¡¡Se pasó de listo otra vez, llevándose a mi inocente hermanita!" – Y se fue del lugar a ver si encontraba a Pilika, botando de paso la hoja en la basura

Lo que estaba dibujado en la hoja era una carita sacándole la lengua

- -En otro lado- -

"Que bueno que nos deshicimos de él" – Decía la ainu

"No puede dejarnos solos por un momento" – Dijo Len viendo como Horo salía en busca de su hermana que él ahora tenía entre sus brazos

"Espero que Anna le deje nuevas tareas que hacer, cuando llegue a la pensión, para que deje de molestar por un buen tiempo"

"Con tal que no nos deje a nosotros también, no hay problema"

"Veo que llegaste en el momento preciso, mi hermano ya me estaba haciendo perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba" – Dijo observando el panorama desde la rama del árbol en que se encontraban los dos – "Creo que no le gustó el lugar"

"Bueno eso no es lo importante ahora ¿verdad?" – Dijo guiando el con su mano el rostro de la muchacha hasta muy cerca de él

"Esta bien, déjame recordar en que nos quedamos"

"Yo te refrescaré la memoria"

Y los dos se enfrascaron en un lento, suave y a la vez apasionado beso, esperado ya hace un buen tiempo sino fuera por las inesperadas intervenciones que hacía Horo cuando se lograban encontrar solos, hasta por debajo de las piedras aparecía Horo rompiendo su privacidad… pero bueno ahora ya se deshicieron de él, así que podrían disfrutar del día

- -Por otras calles- -

"Donde se habrán metido, espero que ese 'chinito' no le haga nada a mi hermanita sino la pagará caro… eso me pasa por aceptar esa relación T.T" – Seguía quejándose Horo, mientras caminaba por las calles, que estaban repletas por personas y tiendas

"No le gustaría comprar algo muy interesante señor" – Hablo un señor en voz baja cuando vio al joven peliazul

"Me lo dice a mí" – Le respondió al vendedor, mientras se apuntaba el mismo

"Claro señor..."

"Mi nombre es Horo Horo"

"Bueno señor Horo Horo, por estos rumbos no se ve gente inteligente como usted"

"¿Usted lo cree así?"

"Por supuesto que si, en su porte puedo notar a un joven que tiene un futuro muy próspero" – Dijo dando algunos golpes con una papel enrollado sobre su vitrina

"o.O! ¿En serio?"

"Claro, y también puedo darme cuenta que es muy inteligente, las chicas deben morirse por salir alguien como usted"

" o.O Si….Claro jajajajaja" – Reía el ingenuo chico

"Y yo sé un gran método para conseguir que más chicas caigan rendidas a sus pies"

"En serio ¡¡¡dígamelo! ¡¡¡Dígamelo!"

"Es hacerse millonario, tener mucho dinero" – Dijo otra ves dando algunos golpes sobre la vitrina

"V.V Pero yo no tengo nada de dinero"

"No se preocupe por eso, yo arreglaré su problema"

"O.o ¿Y como haría eso?"

"Para eso tengo gran oferta que le encantará y podrá ganar mucho dinero"

"¡¡¡Muy bien que hago¡¡¡ ¡¡¡A quien hay que matar!"

" A nadie, ahora le mostraré lo que tengo preparado a un joven como usted, con ganas de ganar mucho dinero"

"XD ¡¡Que sea rápido, necesito dinero"

El vendedor se agachó para sacar algunas de las cosas que tenía guardado en el interior de la vitrina, que estaba cubierto con una mantel blanco dejando al misterio lo que tenía guardado en esta

"Muy bien, esto es para usted"

"o.O Pero que son esas cosas"

"No se deje llevar por su tamaño, se que son todavía algo pequeños pero crecen muy rápido, además que esto será un camino para tener mucho dinero"

"¿Y que haría yo con esto?" – Viendo una jaula en frente de sus ojos

"Estos son pollitos muy finos, mire solamente los sanos que estás" – Le dijo sacando de la jaula un pequeño pollo y entregándoselo a Horo Horo

"Están muy bonitos, pero yo no veo de donde pueda ganar dinero" – Decía colocando el pollito muy cerca de su rostro observándolo detenidamente, hasta que le picó en la nariz – "¡Esto es un pollo asesino o que!" – Devolvió el pollo de regreso a la jaula

"Se puede notar lo sanos que están, yo se lo explicaré como usted puede hacerse millonario con esto"

"Pues no le creo nada, no se como estas 'cosas' a uno le puedan dar dinero, además que puedo conseguir muchos de ellos en cualquier parte"

"Pero estos son únicos en su especie por esta ciudad"

"En serio O.o"

"De eso no se trata señor, usted verá que yo le ofrezco dos pequeños pollos, estos al crecer se reproducen muy rápidamente, puede aprovechar que estos tengas muchos más pollos a los que usted no tiene que cuidar ya que de ellos se encarga su madre, y estos a la ves se van reproduciendo más y más hasta que pueda tener la cantidad necesaria, y como sabemos que la demanda de estos pequeñas aves va creciendo cada ves más, USTED los puede vender a muy buen precio, y como cada ves se van reproduciendo, usted va a seguir ganando mucho más dinero con la venta de estos, más y más, cada vez más dinero..."

"¡¡¡ME LO LLEVO! ¡¡¡ME LO LLEVO! XD" – Interrumpió el muchacho muy emocionado, imaginándose el sentado en un trono de rey, muchas chicas a su lado admirando su gran trabajo, y grandes cantidades de dinero

"Usted ha sido acreedor de estas aves, tendrá el descuento especial, además de comida por una semana, a un precio de..."

"¡¡¡¡¿Cuánto, cuanto , cuanto!"

"Tan solo cuestan………" – Justo en ese instante pasó una ambulancia

"Espere... eso es mucho dinero y no creo que tenga"

"Pero piense que es un poco de dinero si usted puede ganar hasta el doble, que digo hasta el triple de lo que invierte en esto"

"Bueno déjeme pensarlo – El chico miraba su cartera que no estaba del todo vacía, contando que justo en la mañana había sacado ahorros del banco que tenían hace un buen tiempo

"Decídase señor, sino puedo buscar a otra persona que sí pueda comprármelos"

"¡¡NO! si me los llevo" – Le dio el dinero que pedía el hombre

"No se arrepentirá señor, ya verá que tendrá todo el dinero necesario sin nada de esfuerzo" – Dijo dándole la jaula, con el duo de pollitos que había en esta, que no hacían otra cosa más que hacer 'ruido'

"Y cuando me dará los resultados que yo quiero"

"No se preocupe por eso, su tiempo llega tarde o temprano" – Decía mientras guardaba todo en un saco grande y se lo cargaba al hombro

"o.O Ya se va"

"Si jovencito ya terminé la venta de hoy" – Ya estaba listo para irse – "¡¡¡Si tienes tele ahí te ves!" – Gritó al momento de salir corriendo del lugar

"ô.o Este hombre era muy extraño……" - Estaba algo pensativo por la forma de irse del señor – "Pero bueno no importa, con estos podré hacer una gran fortuna jojojojojo XD"

- -En la pensión Asakura- -

Ya habían pasado las horas desde que el joven peliazul acompañado de su hermana, habían salido a la feria del día de hoy. Ahora al único que se le veía era a Horo dirigiéndose hacia la casa

"¿Que bueno que llegó joven Horo Horo, trajo lo que le pedí?" – Preguntó amablemente Tamao, esperándolo en la puerta

"o.O¿? ¿Me pediste algo?"

"Le dije cuando iba saliendo que si me podía comprar algo de harina para preparar un pastel… pero veo que no se acordó V.V"

"En verdad lo siento Tamao n.nU, pero si quieres puedo traerlo"

"Ya no se preocupe mandé al joven Len para que me trajera un poco"

"Pues ándale echando tierra a tu harina, ese chino ya no vuelve"

"¿Por que dice eso?"

"Ese 'corruptor de menores' se llevó a mi hermana y no creo que vuelva por un buen tiempo"

"V.V Bueno debí suponerlo…… ¿Que es lo que trae en las manos?" – Preguntó al ver la pequeña jaula, y al acercarse más para ver el contenido

"Los compré en la feria de la ciudad"

"Son muy bonitos" – Sonreía la joven al ver a los pequeños pollitos que trataban de picotearle sus dedos – "Pero con que objeto los compró, no creo que a la señorita Anna le haga mucha gracia tener animales en la casa"

"Porque es una amargada, pero yo los compré porque haré un gran negocio con ellos"

"Muy bien Horo escuché eso – Se escuchó la voz de la rubia acercándose peligrosamente hasta donde estaba Horo – "Ahora explícame que diablos haces con esos animales ¡¡¡EN MI CASA!"

"Anna no te… molestes yo los compré con la mejor de las intenciones… no te preocupes que no te van a molestar" – Trataba de explicar sudando a mares, para que la rubia no lo golpee o algo peor

"Claro que no me van a molestar porque te desharás de ellos en este momento"

"Vamos señorita Anna mire los tiernos que son, no querrá botarlos o algo peor, no tienen la culpa de nada" – Le pedía a la chica, y esta solo veía los pequeños pollos con la mirada fría de siempre

"Si Anna yo los cuidaré muy bien, ya que yo fui quien los compró y juró que no molestarán, por favor" – Rogaba el muchacho

"Apenas sabes cuidarte tu mismo y piensas hacerte cargo de estos animales, no me hagas reír" – Fue lo último que dijo al darle la espalda y salir del lugar

"¿Y eso que significa?"

"Hagan lo que se les dé la gana, no me importa, solo que me dejen en paz "

"Que bueno joven Horo Horo, ahora si podrá criar muy bien a sus pollitos"

"Si claro gracias Tamao" – Le agradeció a la muchacha – "_Ya verás Anna te haré tragar todas tus palabras, cuando me vuelva millonario jajajajajaja" – _Pensó el chico al entrar a la casa con la jaula entre sus manos

"¿Muchachos todavía siguen allí? – Preguntó Tamao entrando a la parte de la sala, pero no recibió respuesta

"Me muero de hambre, Tamao tendrás algo de comida para invitarme" – Le preguntó secándose las manos

"Claro ahora vuelvo" – Le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

"Por lo menos esto me alimentará un poco" – Se dijo cogiendo el último onigiri que estaba en el plato, llevándoselo a la boca, pero este estaba casi sujeto a dos palillos de las personas que estaban disputándose quien se lo comía primero

"¡¡¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso! ¡¡¡Yo me lo iba a comer!" – Dijo Hao Agarrando del cuello a Horo Horo por quitarle su comida

"Claro que no, ese era mío" – Dijo el gemelo

"¿Así? tu y cuantos más"

"Vamos chicos no peleen lo hice sin querer, es que me moría de hambre" – Dijo Horo

"¡¡¡Tú no te metas!" – Dijeron Yoh y Hao al unísono

"Aquí está su comida joven Horo" – Decía Tamao al servir la comida a Horo – "Y también traigo algo para ustedes" – Les dio un plato lleno de onigiris para que compartan Hao e Yoh

"¿Oye Horo para que trajiste esos animalitos?" – Preguntó Yoh viendo la jaula con los pequeños pollitos

"Seguro para que los empiece a torturar" – Dijo Hao

"¬¬ Los traje para cuidarlos"

"Entiendo son muy bonitos jijijiji"

"No creo que solo haya sido por eso, para que quisieras esas cosas amarillas" - Le dijo Hao

"¡¡¡Nada que sea importante para ti!"

"A ver examinemos a estas cosas" – sacó Hao uno de los pollitos de su jaula y ponerlo entre sus manos, observándolo muy fijamente

"¡¡¡Oye déjalos no le vallas a hacer nada malo!" – Le gritó Horo

"Yo no veo nada de extraño, son muy adorables" – Comentó Yoh viendo también al pollo que tenía entre sus manos, aunque nadie se dio cuenta en que momento lo sacó de su jaula

"¡¡Este pollo me quiere sacar un ojo! ¡¡¿Que has comprado pollos asesinos!" – Se quejó Hao viendo como el pollito lo picoteaba en el rostro

"De seguro deben tener hambre" – Comentó Tamao

"No les debes caer bien, eso es lo que pasa" – Le dijo Horo quitándole el pollo de las manos

"¡¡Claro que no, yo le simpatizo a todo el mundo!" – Le quitó Hao de nuevo el pollo

"¿Así? ¡¡Pues ese es mi pollo!" – Tomó lo que era suyo

"¡¡¡Pues el me quiere más a mi que a ti, por lo tanto yo me quedo con el!" – Otra vez le quitó el pollito

"¿Entonces me puedo quedar yo también con uno?" – Preguntó Yoh muy a gusto con su pollito entre las manos

"¡¡¡¡Claro que no, yo los compré con MI dinero, si quieren uno cómpreselos ustedes mismos!" – Horo dio a valer su palabra quitándole a casa uno sus pollitos, y pegándolos muy bien a él para que nadie se los quitara de nuevo, a los que estos empezaron a piar mas fuerte

"¬¬ Existe gente muy envidiosa en este mundo" – Hao siguió comiendo no muy a gusto

"¬¬ Si y lo peor es que están muy cerca de ti, para colmo viven en el mismo techo" – Terminó de decir Yoh

"No sería mejor si dejara que esos pollitos pueden comer que dejen de llorar" – Le dijo Tamao a Horo Horo

"¬¬ Claro que sí, a uno le cuesta su dinero comprarlos para que venga un par y me los quieran quitar" – Comentó mientras comía y veía muy feo a los hermanos

"Entonces yo les daré de comer" – Dijo al abrir una de las bolsas de comida y dárselas a los pollitos

"¡¡Hola a todos!" – Entró la ainu muy alegremente

"Que bueno que llega señorita Pilika"

"¡¡¡¡¡Pilika donde te habías metido, te he estado buscando por todas partes!" – Le gritó su hermano

"Ah Hola, fui a pasear por ahí, no tengo porque darte explicaciones" – Le dijo sin importancia

"Soy tu hermano mayor y debo velar por tu seguridad… ¿que te hizo ese chino?" – Hizo su pregunta directamente

"Nada de lo que pueda ser importante, claro para ti" – Dijo sentándose

"No sea inoportuno joven Horo, la señorita Pilika sabe cuidarse muy bien" – Le dijo sirviéndole la comida a ainu – "Y estando con el joven Len con mayor razón"

"Gracias Tamao"

"¿Así? y en donde está ese incompetente de Len"

"Está haciendo cosas que le pidió su padre, no es como otros que no hacen nada por la vida" – Le dijo mirándolo

Ese si fue un golpe bajo Horo" – Se burlaba Hao del ainu

"Ustedes no alardeen mucho, ya que también son una tira de holgazanes" – Entro la rubia y se sentó a la mesa para opinar un poco

"Por cierto, que son esos pequeños animalitos que tienen allí" – Preguntó Pilika, apuntando la jaula donde veía unos pollitos

"Son unos pollitos que el joven Horo compró"

"ô.o No sabía que tenías dinero hermano"

"Bueno se saca de donde se puede jejejeje"

"De seguro después los voy a encontrar tirados por ahí"

"Claro que no, yo cuidaré de ellos"

"Y para que cuidar de esas cosas" – Cuestionó Anna, no muy convencida

"A... bueno… es que….solo…se me …ocurrido la idea de tener animalitos en casa, tu sabes alguna mascota…eso si..es eso"

"Si claro……" – Más sarcástico el grupo no podía ser ¬¬

"Creo que nadie te cree eso Horo Horo" – Le dijo Yoh

"Inventa algo mejor que eso" – Comentó Hao

"¿Así? pues no se me ocurrido nada más…… Acaso quieren que les diga que se los compré a un vendedor de la feria de esta mañana y el me dijo que me podría hacer millonario con tan solo estos pollitos, además que me gaste los ahorros que tenía en el banco…… eso es lo que querían saber, pues no les voy a decir nada de eso"

-Silencio-

"Ehhh chicos creo que metí la pata verdad jejejejeje" – Reía nerviosamente viendo la actitud de todos, especialmente la de Pilika que no se venía nada bien, sino con cara de asesina a su hermano, al a escuchar que había gastado los pocos ahorros que le quedaban en el banco

"¡¡¡¿Que tu hiciste que!" – Cuestionó la ainu

"En verdad lo siento Pilika, pero ese señor..."

"Era un estafador" – Dijo Anna

"¡¡¡¿Que!" – Gritaron todos

"Se nota que Horo a caído en las manos de un estafador con un cuento como ese" – Siguió hablando la rubia

"¡¿Cuento!" – Se dijo Horo

"En pocas palabras lo han engañado con un truco" – Intervino Hao

Todos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente

"Le vieron la cara de idiota" – Dijo Yoh

Otra vez, todos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente

"¿Entonces no es cierto que voy a ganar mucho dinero con estos pollitos? T.T"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!" – Le gritaron todos

"Como fuiste capaz de gastarte nuestros ahorros del banco Horo y caer en ese truco"

"Lo siento Pili, pero tal vez podamos sacarle algo de provecho a esto"

"No se preocupe de nada señorita Pilika fue simplemente 'Horo Horo'" - Dijo Tamao

"¬¬ Sí ya lo se, pero el que debería estar preocupado es otro" – Mandándole una mala mirada a su hermano

"Bueno ya que al tonto de Horo le robaron, yo me quedo con uno de los pollitos" – Dijo Hao sacando el pollito que más le gustaba

"¡Oye espérate eso no es justo!"

"Claro Hao, para que sea justo yo me tengo que quedar con el otro" – Dijo Yoh sacando el otro pollito de la jaula

"Eso tampoco, yo me los compré, así que se si quieren pollos cómprelos ustedes, esto me salió muy caro como para dárselos a cualquiera"

"Ahora va a ser mío, por lo menos hasta que crezca, después si quieres te lo devuelvo ¿vale?" – Dijo Yoh

"V.V bueno esta bien…..Digo claro que no, esos son míos ò.ó"

"Gracias por dárnoslo Horo" – Dijo Hao acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña ave

"A ti no te he dado nada, dámelo que es mío" – Trataba de quitarle el pollito de las sucias manos de Hao, pero este era más rápido

"Que nombre le pondré, tal vez Yoh II le caiga bien jijijij"

"Eso en ves de un nombre sea una maldición para el pobre pollo así que será mejor que me los des" – Le decía Horo

"Buena idea el mío se llamará Hao II"

"T.T Oye esos son míos"

"Pues ahora son nuestros jajajajaja" – Se reían los dos hermanos, pasándose un brazo en los hombros del otro y en la otra mano el pollito

"Pilika no la veo tan molesta como es lo típico" – Le preguntó la rosada más como un susurro

"Es que mi hermano solo gastó sus ahorros y no los míos" – Le respondió de la misma manera

"Eso me parece mucho más inteligente, con un hermano como ese, hay que ser muy desconfiadas" – La rubia se unió a la conversación de las chicas

"Por eso puse los míos en otro banco, para que él no los tocara"

Las chicas empezaron a reír

"Y a estas que les pasa" – Se dio Hao al verlas

"No se, para mí que ya quemaron ô.o" – Comentó Horo

Criticaban los chicos en susurros

"Bueno dejémoslo así, mi lindo Yoh II debe tener hambre y yo lo alimentaré" – Dijo al tomar un poco de comida y le dio de comer al pollito que tenía

"Oh si muy original con el nombrecito ¬¬" – Dijo Horo sarcástico

"¬¬ Espero que después de todas esas tonterías que te ha metido tu hermano en la cabeza, te pongas a entrenar como se debe" – Le dijo Anna a su prometido

"Oye no son tonterías solo es disfrutar de la vida jajajajaja" – Se defendió Hao

"Claro Anna, quiero una vida de tranquilidad jijijij"

"¬¬ Pues tranquilidad vas a tener cuando quedes inconsciente de todos los golpes que te voy a dar"

"No es para tanto cuñadita, Yoh podrá entrenar más tarde, por ahora que descanse"

"¿Descansar? Sino han hecho nada en todo el día" – Comentó Pilika

"Eso es lo de menos, hoy es nuestro día de descanso" – Le dijo Hao

"¿Entonces todos los días están de descanso?" – Preguntó Tamao

"Solo queremos descansar, en mucho pedir" – Exclamó Hao

"No tendrás cara de drogado como Yoh, pero se nota que jalas de la buena Hao ¬¬" – Dijo Anna

"Claro que no, de la baratita no mas XD"

"Por algo tenían que ser hermanos gemelos V.V" – Comentó Horo

"Podrían callar a esos animales que hacen mucho escándalo, antes que me deshaga de ellos" – Dijo Anna

"Pero Anna, si son muy bonitos, tan solo míralos son tan indefensos, no hacen daño jijijij"

"Nadie pidió tu opinión, solo quiero que los callen si quieren quedarse con ellos"

"Esta bien pero no te enfades V.V" – Se llevó a su pollito a fuera para darle de comer más a gusto, el ambiente del jardín era mejor que estar encerrados en cuatro paredes

"Oye Hao que tal si te vendo el pollito, así no tendrás que devolvérmelo como dijo Yoh" – Le preguntó Horo

"¬¬ Quien te dijo que YO te lo iba a devolver, ahora el pollo es mío y solo mío"

"Claro que no, quedamos en que me los iban a devolver cuando..."

"Pues que yo recuerde yo no fui el que dijo eso sino Yoh"

"Eso iba para los dos, aparte que yo no acepté solo te lo hago recordar"

"No discutas hermano, déjaselos a Hao de una buena vez"

"Has lo que te dice tu hermana Horo, ella tiene razón" – Se burló Hao

"Si es así entonces que me de lo que pague por ellos"

"Y piensas que es tan tonto como para pagarte" – Intervino Anna

-Silencio-

"Creo que no debí comentar eso"

"¬¬ Por quien me están tomando"

"Tómelo por el lado amable joven Hao"

"Pues no se va a quedar así, ese pollito yo me lo compré, así que si te quieres quedar con él paga lo que me costó" – Dijo Horo

"No seré tan tonto como tú para pagarlos, yo dije que me iba a quedar con él y eso es lo que haré" – Dijo saliendo de la casa hacía el jardín con la comida del pollito

"¡¡OYE HAO ESO ES MÍO!"

"Ya hermano déjalo en paz y que se quede con el pollo ese" – Lo cogió del brazo para que se quedara donde estaba y no intentara perseguir a Hao

"Pero eso no es justo" T.T

"No se preocupe joven Horo, ya verá que es mejor así, no se acuerda como acabaron con la iguana que tenían"

"La que se escapó por la noche ô.o"

"Así es cierto, no le contamos a Horo como acabó ese pequeño animalito" – Pilika se dirigió hacia las demás

"¿No se había escapado? o.O"

"Eso es lo que quería hacer la pobre iguana, pero no pudo" – La rubia comenzó el relato

"El joven Hao al ver que la iguana no estaba en la jaula que la habían metido"

"¿Esa que tenía como veinte candados O.o?" – Preguntó Horo, prestando atención a la historia y las demás solo asintieron – "Pensé que tenían otra cosa ahí metida, más peligrosa"

"Pues pensaste mal, ahí era donde se encontraba la iguana" – Siguió Anna

"Cuando el joven Hao se levantó en la noche se dio cuenta que la iguana no estaba en donde la habían dejado"

"No sabemos como pero la iguana había salido de la casa y Hao empezó a buscarla por el jardín" – Dijo Pilika

"Para eso Yoh también ya se había levantado y ayudó a Hao a buscarla, hasta que la encontraron" – Siguió la rubia

"El joven Hao la acorraló cuando intentó salir por la cerca que estaba media rota" – Dijo Tamao

"Cuando Yoh intentó cogerla de la cola, ésta se quedó entre sus manos y en ese momento pensaron que era 'desgrosable'" – Contó Pilika, y siguieron con la historia hablando intercaladamente

"Pero Hao quería saber si tenía otra 'escondida', así que ese salvaje lo que hizo fue cortársela con el cuchillo de cocina"

"La pobre iguanita hizo todo lo posible por soltarse de sus manos, hasta que logró alejarse casi lo suficiente, ya que corría cada vez más lento"

"Yoh intentaba quitarle el cuchillo a Hao para que no siguiera rebanando a la iguana, pero en tanto forcejeo de los dos, el cuchillo también se les escapó de las manos y terminó en..."

"¡¡¡No espera no sigas! ToT ¡¡Ya entendí el mensaje!" – Dijo Horo

"No hemos terminado de contar… la cuestión es que el cuchillo terminó en el cuerpo de la iguana" – Terminó de contar la historia la rubia

"¡¡Como es que no me enteré de esto antes!" – Dijo Horo muy triste

"Usted estaba durmiendo joven Horo"

"Fuiste el único que no vio como ese par de hermanos terminaron con la vida de la pobre iguana" – Le dijo Pilika

"¿Todos estaban ahí? o.O"

"Claro que sí, teníamos que ver con nuestros propios ojos hasta donde podían llegar cuidando al 'animalito' que tanto querían" – Anna lo dijo más sarcásticamente

"T.T La señorita Anna me hizo ver ese horrible espectáculo, porque yo le comenté en regalarle algún otro animalito al joven Yoh y al joven Hao"

"Pues ese hubiera sido un error bien grande Tamao, ahora ya sabemos que no podemos confiarles la vida de otro a ellos" – Le dijo Pilika

"Eso fue una buena lección después de todo, claro hasta ahora" – Dijo la rubia

"Ahora creen que también torturen a esos pobres pollitos" – Preguntó Tamao

"Es lo más probable, por lo menos dejaran de molestar por un buen tiempo" – Suspiró Pilika

"Y ahora van a deshacerse de mis pobres pollitos T.T"

"Como si perdieras algo bueno, así que deja de lamentarte" – Indicó Pilika

"Claro joven Horo, ya no se hace responsable de lo que pase, además falta todavía para que crezcan, tal ves se puedan defender ellos mismos"

"Si, y otro día no vuelvas a malgastar así el dinero y mucho menos caer otra ves en el mismo truco"

"V.V Bueno esta bien, pero yo no quiero ver masacre aquí"

"Ya cállate antes que te golpee" – Le dijo Anna

"Pero todavía no le hemos contado como se desasieron del cuerpo" – pensó en voz alta la ainu

"¡¡¡No ya no! ¡¡¡No quiero escuchar más!" – Salió corriendo el chico hacía su habitación

"Que poco resiste, solo teníamos que contarle que lo botaron a la basura nada más que eso" – Se dijo Pilika

"Y que tuvieron que limpiar, a esa hora, la suciedad que había en el pasto" – Terminó Anna

"¿Ustedes creen que hicimos bien en contarle eso?" – Preguntó Tamao algo preocupada por el ainu

"Yo creo que sí, de todas maneras se iba a enterar tarde o temprano" – Respondió Anna

"Y si no fuera así, por lo menos lo hicimos asustar un poco, dudo mucho que después de eso Yoh y Hao vuelvan a terminar con la vida de algún animal, después de la mala experiencia que tuvieron" – Animó Pilika

"Si tiene razón, no creo que les hagan nada malo a los pobres pollitos, se les veía animados cuando los tenían en las manos"

"Esperemos que no pase nada malo por aquí, y si fuera así quiero estar en primera fila para verlo"

"¬¬ Y pensé que querías un campo de plantas, y ahora me sales de que quieres ver más masacre" – Le dijo Anna

"V.V Solo lo digo si es que hay algo interesante para ver, además así es la vida"

"Ya veo entonces como hace sufrir al joven Horo"

"¿Por eso será que estás con Len?" – Preguntó Anna

Pilika solo se sonroja ante este comentario

"Es cierto, nos dirá que pasó hoy ¿verdad?" – Dijo Tamao, algo interesada

"No es algo que tenga importancia"

"Ya no te hagas la que no sabes nada, yo quiero escuchar detalle a detalle"

"Bueno esta bien que me queda..."

Aprovechando que los chicos estaba en sus 'labores', las chicas estaban sentadas en el comedor escuchando a Pilika solo partes generales de lo que hizo con Len, tampoco lo iba a contar todo, tenía una vida privada que cuidar

**-Continuara-**

Hola a todos, me lo sacaron de nuevo lo sé -.-U pero no me importa, así que lo pongo de nuevo.. le cambiaria el formato pero este fic me salio muy largo y me da flojera cambiar todo T.T así que bueno lo seguiré publicando las veces que sea necesario ò.ó, pero bueno como ya es la tercera vez u.u se lo cambie, este un capi algo corto en comparación a los demás y me demoré bastante, así que si quieren que siga la historia y termine de cambiar los otros déjenme REVIEW por favor este es el primer fic que quiero terminar y quiero tener ganas de escribirlo y sino recibo nada créanme que seguiré flojeando, por que no hay inspiración (mal que he estado sufriendo últimamente) y espero que se antes de comenzar mis clases que es en marzo ahí si me van ha disculpar bastante pues tengo que obtener buenas notas u.u

Muchas gracias ha -otraotroyoiana- por leer el fic y a mis demás amigas que me escriben y que están en mi msn dándome animo n.n las quiero un montón

Hay una parte que me hizo acordar a un capítulo de Pokemon, así que quise hacer algo parecido ya que me dio mucha risa XD

Y una cosa más este fic se nos ocurrió a una amiga y a mí un día de vagancia, claro que ella solo aporta alguna ideas, yo soy la que tiene que redactarlo, dar mas ideas, escribirlo… en pocas palabras casi todo así que Rosa si estás leyendo esto, tienes que ayudarme ¬¬, por lo menos tratar de decirme algo


	2. Parte II: ¡Hay que casarlos!

Parte II: ¡Hay que casarlos! 

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente para los habitantes de la pensión, claro que no podemos dejar de mencionar algunos de los problemas que ocurrían aquí gracias a que nuestros queridos gemelitos Asakura se encargaban de cuidar a sus mascotas que tenían en la casa y para fortuna o desagracia de otros, estos animalitos todavía estaban vivos y la mayoría del tiempo se encaraban de 'protegerlos'

"¿Hasta cuando va a durar? – Se cuestionó Pilika sentada con la vista fija en la TV.

"No lo se, con tal que no me molesten más" – Dijo Anna viendo su novela acostada en el suelo, mientras comía una bolsa de papitas fritas

"Pero todavía no sucede nada malo" – Animó Tamao

"Como sino recordaras lo que paso la semana anterior" – Recriminó la rubia

"·.·U Pero eso no fue adrede"

"No trates de defenderlos ¬¬"

"De todas maneras no fue…algo…malo" – Dijo algo nerviosa recordando lo acontecido 'esa' semana

"Que fue lo que paso que yo no me enteré" – Preguntó Pilika interesada en le tema

"Claro, será un gusto contarte lo que pasó"

"Pero señorita Anna no es muy importante"

"Vamos cuéntenme de una vez" – Poniendo más atención a lo que iba a contar

"Muy bien ahí te va, todo comenzó con……"

Flashback

"Alguien ha visto la chamarra que me compré"

"Eres muy desordenado Tao" – Se burló Hao

"¬¬ Tu cállate, contigo no hablo"

"Si no más recuerdo lo dejo en su habitación joven Len"

"Pues alguien ha debido moverlo de su lugar porque no está ¬¬" – Dijo mirando sospechosamente a Hao

"Oye no me mires a mí, yo no tengo que andar cogiendo cosas que no me pertenecen" – Se defendió de su mirada

"Pero tu no querías que Len te lo prestara" – Hizo recordar a su hermano

"Ahh… pues...bueno…. eso es parte del pasado y yo no cogí nada" – Se cruzó de brazos

"Búscalo bien y deja de quejarte que no me dejas tomar mi té tranquilamente" – Se quejó Anna al sorber un poco del caliente líquido en su boca

"No está en mi habitación y yo lo dejé esta mañana ahí, y no creo que haya algún ladrón dentro de la casa, estás seguro Hao que no lo cogiste tú ¬¬"

"Me ves cara de ladrón acaso ¬.¬, ya dije que yo no tengo que estar cogiendo las cosas de otros y si yo lo digo es porque debe ser así"

"Quien sabe, caras vemos, mañas no sabemos"

"¬.¬ Ya cállate"

"Si quiere yo le puedo ayudar a buscar mejor joven Len"

"No Tamao, deja que el chino arregle sus cosas solo" – Le dijo Anna a la pelirosada

"Pero señorita Anna..."

"No eres la mamá de todos para que hagas las cosas por otros"

"V.V Esta bien"

"Ya no importa, lo buscaré cuando vuelva, me tengo que ir y espero que si alguien la tiene que me lo devuelva enseguida ¬¬" - Se dirigió el chino a la puerta

"¿Que le pasó a Len?" – Preguntó Horo entrando al lugar y viendo a Len salir

"Se le perdió su chamarra nueva" – Comunicó Tamao

"Aya, ya le preguntaron a Hao"

"Otro ¬¬" – Dijo Hao de mala gana

"Sino la encuentra entonces que se compre otra" – Dio una solución

"¬¬ Yoh ese no es el hecho"

"-.-U Esta bien"

"Que se encargue él de buscarla, con tal que no esté mi pellejo en juego" – Dijo Hao al momento de salir directo hacia una de las habitaciones

"Para mí que fue él ¬¬" – Comentó Horo

"Si tu también querías que Len te lo prestara" – Le dijo Yoh

"O.oU yo…ehh…bueno…pero yo no lo tomé, tengo la conciencia limpia"

"El cerebro de seguro que también" – Comentó Anna, a lo que Horo solo se limitó a mirarla de mala forma

"Bueno chicos tengo que ir a lavar la ropa ya vengo" – Dijo la pelirosada y se dirigió al fregadero

"¿Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer? ¬¬" – Dijo Anna, esperando que la dejaran tranquila

"Yo acabe las tareas que se me encomendaron, así que yo me voy" – Dijo al levantarse de donde estaba sentado

"¿Y tú que me ves?" – Preguntó de mala manera a su prometido

"Nada Anita ."

"Mas te vale que vayas a entrenar nuevamente, has estado de flojo estos días"

";.; Pero ya entrené desde muy temprano, justo cuando cantó el gallito"

"¬¬ Eso no me importa, y anda a entrenar antes de que..."

"T.T Si Anita ya voy" – Dijo preparándose para salir de ahí

"_Uno menos en la casa, por lo menos dejaran de hacer tanto escándalo" – _Pensó por un momento antes de escuchar que desde el jardín alguien dejaba escapar un grito

"¿Que pasó? O.o" – Se dirigió Yoh rápidamente donde se escuchó el grito

"O.o A quien mataron esta vez" – Entró Horo de nueva cuenta a la casa dirigiéndose al jardín

"¿Tamao que pasó?" – Le preguntó Anna a la pelirosada que se encontraba viendo hacia el suelo

"T.T Quien pudo hacer una atrocidad así"

Vio como toda la ropa que estaba colgada en la cuerda, ahora yacía toda desparramada en el suelo y completamente sucia de huellas de lodo

"Y tanto tiempo que me costó lavarlo T.T"

"Y por eso gritaste tanto, pensé que había ocurrido peor que eso"

"Nos asustaste mucho Tamao" – dijo Yoh algo aliviado

"Ese no es tu vestido favorito Anna" – Le dijo Horo localizando algo de la ropa que estaba sobre el jardín toda manchada

"Mi...¿que? O.o"

"Lo siento Señorita Anna, pero yo recuerdo haberlo colocado bien, no se como se pudo caer"

"¡¡Muy bien donde está el culpable de todo esto, que me la va a pagar muy caro!" – Dijo apretando un puño y un aura roja rodeándola

"Vamos Anita cálmate no hagas mucho coraje te va a hacer daño" – Trató de calmarla

"¡¡Que me calme, que me calme, lo haré cuando haya mandado al otro mundo al que hizo esto y con mi vestido favorito!"

"No se preocupe lo volveré a lavar y quedará como nuevo" – Dijo empezando a recoger la ropa del suelo

"Yo te ayudo Tamao" – Se ofreció Horo, que empezó a levantar también la ropa del pasto – "Estas marcas se me hacen familiares" – Dijo pensativo poniendo atención a las huellas en la ropa

"¡¡¡¡Quien fue habla de una vez, antes que te parta todo lo que se llama cara!" – Lo amenazó Anna cogiendo del cuello de su polera

"O.o Esta bien, esta bien son las marcas de..." – Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase escucharon unos sonidos muy cerca de ahí y voltearon a ver quien era el autor – "Eso es lo que te iba a decir" – Finalizó la oración apuntando a la ave que se encontraba cerca de ellos picoteando las plantas

"Ese... ese animal fue el que arruino mi vestido favorito" – Murmuró siniestramente

"Anita es solo un pequeño e indefenso animalito O.oU" – Temiendo al terrible destino que le esperaba a su pollo en las manos de la rubia

"¡¡¡¡Eso a mi no me importa!¡¡¡Sufrirá por meterse con Ana Kyouyama!" – Amenazó acercándose con su rosario en mano donde se encontraba el animal

"Vamos Anna no te molestes" – Dijo acercándole antes que su prometida al lado de su pollo y acogiéndolo entra sus brazos – "Es solo un inocente animalito que no tiene la culpa de nada ¿verdad?" – esto último se lo preguntó a su pollo como si en lo entendiera

O.o

"Esa cosa no es inocente, es el demonio o "

- -En otro lado- -

"Alguien está hablando de mí" – Preguntó Hao al aire – "Y yo pensé que hablaban de mi... bueno no importa n.n"

- -En el jardín- -

"Por favor Anita te lo suplico no le hagas nada a mi mascota por favor T.T" – Dijo abrazando a su pollo protegiéndolo del peligro

T.T

"Señorita Anna reconsidérelo, no se preocupe que yo arreglare lo de su vestido"

"No lo mates que yo lo compré, será de ellos por un tiempo pero es mi dinero el que se fue en esos pollos T.T por favor no le hagas nada"

Mientras tanto la rubia ya se encontraba con su rosario a punto de ahorcar al pobre pollo que miraba con cara de asustado

"Por favor Anita te prometo que entrenaré más duro, pero no le hagas nada a mi pollito ¿si?"

"Muy bien Yoh Asakura, no le haré nada a ese inútil animal"

"En serio O.o"

-.-

"Si, pero con una condición"

"_Ya me lo suponía" – _Pensó

"Que aparte de entrenar, cumplirás con todo lo que yo te mande por toda una semana"

"T.T esta bien Anita haré lo que tú me pidas"

"Muy bien que estas esperando"

"De que o.o"

"¡¡¡Ve a lavar toda esa ropa de una buena vez y que quede bien hecho!¡¡¡Y aleja a ese animal de mi vista!"

"Si Anita ahí voy O.o!" – Salió corriendo quitándole de las manos la ropa que traía Horo y Tamao llevándoselas consigo hacia el fregadero para comenzar con su trabajo, además de llevar al pollo consigo en el otro brazo

"Segura que lo hará bien" – Preguntó Horo

"¡¡Más le vale que sea así, sino obtendrá un castigo más fuerte!"

"Después de convertirlo en su esclavo personal por una semana, no creo que haya más fuerte que eso" – Le murmuró a Tamao en voz baja, la que solo se rió de su comentario pero que Anna escuchó muy bien

"Si no quieres hacer compañía a Yoh también por una semana será mejor que te calles ¬¬"

"Porque no mejor tomamos una taza té para relajarnos un poco n.n" – Ofreció la sonriente Tamao mientras que con su mano tapaba la boca de Horo, que estaba a punto de decir tonterías sobre Anna y ella no quería que se metiera en más problemas

"Muy bien" - Dijo entrando a la pensión, seguida por los demás

- -En el comedor- -

"Espérenme aquí traeré las tazas"

Anna y Horo se sentaron junto a la mesa a esperar, mientras Tamao se dirigía a la cocina

- -En la cocina- -

"Que hace joven Hao" – Preguntó al verlo en el fregadero, con su pollo junto a él

"Yo….ahhh…este…bueno…estaba..." – Se volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Tamao a sus espaldas, tratando de articular alguna palabra, mientras gotas de sudor aparecía alrededor de su rostro

"¿Necesita ayuda?"

"¡¡NO! claro que no, solo estaba lavando algunas cosas nada más n.nuuuuu" – Dijo bastante nervioso

"Bueno esta bien, ¿quiere que le sirva algo de té?"

"No te preocupes tengo algunas cosas que hacer" – Dijo mientras disimuladamente cogía entre su mano lo que estaba en el fregadero, y con la otra mano a su pollo que estaba junto a él

"¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien?" – Cuestionó viéndolo que trataba de ocultar algo pero no sabía que era

"Si estoy bien, bueno hasta luego" – Salió rápidamente de ahí con las manos ocupadas

"Esto se me hace muy raro" – Murmuró algo pensativa, pero después solo alisto unas tazas

- -En el comedor- -

"De la que me salve" – Murmuró para sí Hao caminando por la casa

"¿Salvarte de que?"

"O.o!" – Volteó a ver quien le hablaba, y se dio cuenta que estaba en el comedor, donde se encontraba Anna y Horo – "Yo de nada, no dije nada" – Respondió escondiendo detrás de su espalda lo que levaba en la primera mano

"Yo escuché muy bien lo que dijiste"

"Habrás escuchado mal, yo no dije nada" – Dijo empezando a caminar lentamente de costado hacía otra parte de la casa

"Muy bien Hao Asakura ¿que tienes atrás? ¬¬" – Cuestionó Anna

"n.n Lo que todo el mundo tiene"

"ò.ó A eso no idiota, lo que tienes en las manos"

"n.n Dedos"

"¬¬ Ahora va a salir que en los dedos tienes uñas" – Comentó Horo

"n.n Exacto"

"_¬¬ _Y decían que el tonto es uno" – Murmuró Horo

"¡¡HAO mas te vale que me digas que tiene ENTRE las manos!" – Dijo molesta que le tomen el pelo

"n.n A pues, a mi lindo gallito es muy bonito ¿no crees?"

"Claro que no ¬¬, ¿que tienes en la otra mano?"

"No te gusta mi gallito, si es muy hermoso, por eso todo se parece a su dueño"

"Si te refieres a mí, claro que si" – Dijo Horo

"Claro que no, el dueño ahora soy yo o "

"HAO ¿Que tienes en la otra mano?" – Insistía la rubia

"Ya te lo dije ¬¬"

"¬¬ Claro que no"

"¬¬ Pues yo digo que sí"

"¬¬ Si no quieres que tu gallo termine en el matadero, será mejor que digas que estas ocultando"

"Oye que tienes contra mi gallito, que no te ha hecho nada"

"Muy bien veamos que escondes" – Dijo encontrándose cerca de él viendo que tenía en la mano que estaba oculta en su espalda

"Oye que estas mirando ¬¬" – Se apartó un de él – "Sabía que eras medio 'rarito', así que busca gente de tu clase"

"ò.ó Oye idiota yo no estoy mirando eso" – Se defendió entendiendo a lo que se refería Hao

"Claro como no ¬.¬"

"¿Que hacen?" – Se hizo presente Len en la escena

"O.o!" – Hao

"Descubriendo que esconde Hao ¬¬" – Informó el ainu

"Sobre que"

"Eso es lo que queremos saber, así que Hao de una vez muestra lo que tienes"

"No creo que este sea un buen día, eso solo se lo muestro a mi club de fans XD"

"Pervertido ¬¬" – Murmuraron todos

"Aquí tengo el té listo" – Dijo Tamao trayendo en una bandeja las tazas, el termo de agua, además de algunas galletas – "¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó viendo como las miradas se dirigían hacia Hao

El gallo que estaba en el brazo de Hao al ver comida se empezó a mover frenéticamente en el brazo de su dueño

"¡¡¡¡Espera…. No…… te….. muevas!" – Trataba de calmar al animal que estaba en su brazo

"¡¡Detén a esa cosa!" – Dijo Len viendo como la mascota de Hao aleteaba con fuerza

"¡¡¡¡¡Ya lo… tengo!" – Exclamó al lograr coger fuertemente al animal que tenía – "Ups O.o" – Pero al hacerlo tuvo que utilizar las dos manos

"Así que eso era lo que estaba ocultando ¬¬" – Viendo una prenda de vestir en el piso

"Muy bien las suposiciones eran ciertas, Hao fue" – Culpó Horo

"¡¡Claro que no!... Yo solo lo encontré por ahí" n.n

"Hao seré mejor que expliques que significa esto ¬¬" – Cuestionó enseñándole la prenda de vestir que no era nada mas y nada menos que su nueva chamarra – "Y como llegaron estas manchas aquí" – Dijo mostrándole las interminables manchas que tenía la prenda

"Es una historia larga de contar Y.Y"

"Tengo tiempo de sobra ¬¬"

"De seguro fue ese animal ¬¬" – Dijo Anna

"No lo llames así, tiene un nombre y se llama Hao" – Comentó Horo

"No lo decían por mí ¬¬"

"Yo lo decía por HAO II, ese no fue el nombre 'tan original' que le pusiste ¬¬"

"¬¬ Si claro"

"n.n" - Horo

"Pues será mejor que empieces a rezar Hao Asakura ¬¬" – Dijo Len al tener en sus manos su reluciente cuchilla que acaba de sacarle filo y brillo

"No puedo rezar, ya que no pudo molestar a mi tío Sata muy seguido n.n"

"Muy gracioso ¬¬, pues mejor porque después de esto me lo vas a saludar personalmente" – Amenazó lanzando su ataque que este esquivó con dificultad por el moviendo que hacía el ave que estaba en sus brazos

"OIGAN AQUÍ EN MI CASA NO SE PELEA, SI QUIEREN MATARSE HAGANLO AFUERA"

"¡¡¡Guárdenme un par de galletas para mi gallito plis!" – Gritó Hao al ser perseguido por Len y su cuchilla en la mano

"Bueno yo quiero comer n.n, me das un poco de té Tamao"

"Claro joven Horo n.n"

"A mi también… ¡¡¡¡¡YOH!" – Llamó a su prometido

"Si Anita n.n" – Llegó el castaño más rápido que volando

"Quiero que lleves esto a la lavandería de la ciudad"

"o.o Eso es la chamarra de Len, ¿quien lo tenía?"

"El gallo de Hao se puso a jugar con él, así que será mejor que te apresures con lo que haces"

"T.T Si Anita" – Y se fue

Fin del Flashback

"Me habría gustado verlo con mis propios ojos jajajajajajajaja" – Se reía Pilika con muchas ganas

"Espero que no vuelvan a causar más problemas V.V" – Dijo Tamao

"Si, y todo empezó por el inútil de Hoto"

"Ya lo conocen es simplemente... Horo" – 'Defendió' a su hermano

"Y ahora que están haciendo con sus pollos" – Se preguntó la rosada

"Yo que sé, de seguro Yoh vistiéndola como toda una reina desde que se enteró de que fue gallina y Hao dándole clases a su pobre gallo" – Comentó Anna

"Eso debe ser una tortura para esos pobres animales" – Dijo la ainu

- -En una de las habitaciones- -

"Te ves muy bonita n.n"

"-.-" – Yoh II

"Solo falta unos cuantos arreglos… espera"

-.-U

"n.n Ya está" – Dijo viendo al pollo algo vestido con un pequeña capita color rosado y un listón largo en la parte de su pequeña cabeza – "Te ves muy hermosa, serás la envidia de todo el mundo n.n"

-.-U

"A ver que tal te quedan estos"

o.o

"Ahí está, se te ve muy bien cae con tu estilo n.n"

¬¬

Yoh le había sacado el listón que le había puesto y le había colocado unos pequeños audífonos color morado, que hizo con cartulina, claro que eran del mismo tipo como él los tenía

"Muy bien creo que te probaré otra cosa más, claro sin quitarte los lindos audífonos que te hice yo mismo, así que no te preocupes n.n"

T.T

Le quitó rápidamente la pequeña capita rosada y le puso una especie de vestido color blanco, que tenía agujeros en la parte de las patas, para que le permitieran caminar sin dificultades, en el cuello le puso un pequeño collar de perlitas color blanco y en la parte de los audífonos estaba sujeta un ganchito de donde caía un pequeño velo

"Ahora sí mi trabajo ha terminado, te ves tan bonita T.T"

O.o!

"Listo ahora vamos a esperar a que todo esté listo n.n"

T.T

Yoh la cargo hasta la cama donde la sentó en la almohada

"Sé que este es un momento difícil, pero todo saldrá bien n.n"

T.T

"O.o Se me había olvidado, no te puedes seguir llamando Yoh II, tenemos que ponerte otro nombre que valla de acuerdo a lo que eres n.n"

Después de unos minutos de tanto romperse la cabeza

"Mmhmmmm que te parece…. Giovanna n.n… no se escribe como 'Yoh' pero al momento de pronunciarlo suena así: Yohvanna

-.-

"¿Te parece? n.n"

¬¬

"Muy bien ese será tu nuevo nombre entonces n.n, te cae muy bien"

¬¬

"Ahora solo debemos esperar la hora indicada para comenzar jijijij"

T.T

- -En otra habitación- -

"¡¡¡Muy bien ya estás listo!" – Gritaba Hao muy feliz

O.o

"Eres un verdadero macho"

¬¬

"Todo se parece a su dueño jajajajajajaja"

T.T

El pobre gallo estaba ya bien vestido con su smoking negro, claro que le permitía caminar muy bien, en su cuello tenia un pequeña corbatita tipo michi y en su cresta tenía un pequeño broche, puesto a presión, que tenía dibujada una estrella

"¡¡Eso es en lo que te has convertido! ¡¡Las pequeñas pollitas se derretirán ante tu presencia!"

¬¬

"¡¡Eres un gallito rompecorazones!¡¡¡Eres un triunfador!"

-.-

"Después de todo lo que te he enseñado, espero que no me defraudes T.T"

T.T

"Y también después de leerte el libro, 'Los pasos de un conquistador' n.n"

¬¬

"¡¡¡Claro que nadie puede ser mejor que yo!"

ò.ó

"Nadie más puede llevar el título de SEX SYMBOL como lo es el GRAN HAO ASAKURA"

El gallo lo empezó a picotear con fuerza

"Oye espera no hagas eso, me duele, ¡¡¡ya!"

ò.ó!

"¬¬ Está bien, tu también lo eres"

n.n

"Gallo malo ¬.¬"

ò.ó

"Llegó la hora" – Dijo viendo su reloj – "Así que empieza a cantar de una buena vez"

El gallo lo miró como diciendo "me rehúso"

"¡¡¡Apúrate que no tengo todo el día!"

n.n

"¡¡Apúrate!"

ò.ó

"Apúrate maldito gallo" – Dijo lanzándose encima del gallo

O.o!

"CANTA CANTA CANTA GALLO INÚTIL o " – Ordenaba revolcándose en el suelo con el gallo entre sus brazos apretándolo para que cantara

"¡¡¡¿Que diablos pasa aquí!" – Entró Anna con cara de querer matar a alguien por el ruido que hacían

En ese momento el calló cantó fuertemente del susto, justo muy cerca del oído de Hao

O.o!

"V.V Pobre mi tímpano casi me quedo sin él, ¡¡¡¡gallo estúpido por que hiciste eso!" – Gritó agarrando del cuello al pobre gallo, claro sin matarlo

"¡¡¡¡Muy bien Hao si quieres revolcarte con tu gallo, váyanse a otra parte que no sea MI casa!"

"Anna O.o que haces aquí"

"¡¡¡Y todavía lo preguntas! Lo que quiero es que se callen ¬¬"

"n.n Vamos Anita no te sulfures"

"¬¬ No me llames así"

"n.n Esta bien Anna, justo quería hablar contigo" – Se levantó, y botó al gallo del cuello hacia la cama

ò.ó

"Que quieres"

"n.n Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente"

- -En una de las habitaciones- -

"Parece que el gallo ya cantó" – Dijo escuchando el sonido proveniente de la habitación

T.T

"No te preocupes por nada, ya vuelvo espérame aquí"

-.-

- -En otra habitación- -

"¡Que quieres!" – Viéndolo con desconfianza

"Quiero que me ayudes a….."

"¡¡Hola Anita! n.n"

"Que quieres Yoh"

"Y el si te puede llamar así"

"Eso a ti no te importa, aunque me late que la ayuda que quieren es para los dos"

"Que bueno que llegaste Yoh, justo estaba pidiéndole a Anna que nos ayudara"

"Si es cierto, Anita queremos que nos ayudes n.n" – Se colocó al costado de su hermano, frente a Anna

"Eso depende de lo que sea, porque si es disminuir el entrenamiento ni lo sueñen ¬¬"

"Claro que no, es una cosa muy diferente"

"Si es para que les preste dinero mucho menos"

"No Anita es solo que…."

"Ya hablen de una buena vez"

"Queríamos pedirte que…."

"¡¡¡QUE CASES A NUESTRAS MASCOTAS!" – Dijeron al unísono los gemelos

"¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!" – Dijeron los demás que estaban afuera

Para esto Tamao, Horo, Pilika y Len, que estaban mirando desde la perilla de la puerta que sucedía ahí adentro, al escuchar lo que querían los gemelos se habían caído uno encima del otro, abriendo la puerta de golpe

"¡¡¡¡Ustedes están locos o que!" Les gritó Anna

"Claro que no Anita, solo queremos que nos hagas ese favor n.n"

"Si plis, ya todo esta listo, solo necesitamos de tu presencia" – Le dijo Hao

"Por favor Anita" – Le pidió cogiendo una de sus manos

"Mira que nunca te hemos pedido nada, plis" – Dijo Hao también le cogiéndola de la otra mano

"Por favor has nuestro sueño realidad T.T"

"¬¬ Por que me lo piden a mí"

"Eres la única que puede hacerlo"

"Claro Anita, siendo una sacerdotisa lo puedes hacer, ya que no podemos pedirles a otras personas n.n por favor"

"Estos chicos están locos" – Comentó Pilika estando encima de Len

"Estos ya quemaron hace tiempo" – Dijo Horo que estaba encima de Pilika

"Por algo tenían que ser hermanos" – Dijo Len estando en contacto con el piso

"Es tan romántico n.n" – Dijo Tamao feliz estando sobre todos, ganándose muy malas miradas de los demás

"¡¡¡ME NIEGO ROTÚNDAMENTE A HACER ESO!"

- -En el jardín- -

"Por que tuve que ser yo ¬¬ Malditos hermanos Asakura me las pagaran" – Sentenció mientras estaba vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa muy elegante color blanco

"Y me lo dices a mí, no se como me involucraron en esto ¬¬"

"Si, es tan horrible" – Se quejó Len

"Pero si es tan hermoso, nunca había estado en una boda n.n" – Dijo Tamao

"V.V Tamao mejor no digas nada, no quiero hacer esto T.T" – Pidió Pilika

"Y nos lo dices a nosotros ¬¬" Dijo Anna

"Falta muy poco para que demos inicio" – Comunicó Yoh

"Hoto que haces aquí ¬¬" – Cuestionó Hao

"O.o Si es cierto, pero que tengo que hacer"

"Como que tienes que hacer, te lo he explicado miles de veces"

"¡¡¡Así pues no te cuesta decírmelo otra vez!"

"Tu eres el pchofer, que tienes que traer a Giovanna hasta aquí"

"¿Giovanna? O.o quien es esa, no la conozco"

"Es el nombre de mi ex-pollo ahora gallina n.n" – Dijo Yoh

"Ahhhhhh -.-"

"Así que date prisa" – Ordenó Hao

"Ahí voy… este es peor que Anna ¬¬" - Esto último lo murmuró muy bajo

"¿Donde está la madrina? n.n" – Preguntó Yoh

"Aquí ¬¬, que no me ven" – Dijo Pilika, alzando la mano de mala manera0

"Solo estamos tomando lista ¬¬" – Le dijo Hao

"Muy bien entonces apúrate que no tengo todo el día"

"¿El padrino? n.n"

"Aquí, y contra mi voluntad" – Dijo Len aburrido por la situación

"Solo di que estas aquí, ya entendemos el mensaje" – Le dijo Hao

"¿La dama de honor? n.n" – Preguntó Yoh

"Aquí joven Yoh n.n"

"Por lo menos hay una que está de acuerdo con su papel n.n" – Comentó Hao

"Para que vean que no los obligamos a nada n.n" – Dijo Yoh, y los demás solo lo miraron asesinamente

"Hao y los testigos, los invitados O.o" – Le preguntó su hermano

"No hay de que preocuparse de eso, el GRAN HAO ya lo tiene todo preparado n.n"

Todos voltearon a ver a los 'invitados' y se dieron con la gran sorpresa que eran……

"De donde sacaste esos peluches" – Preguntó Anna

"Tuve que revisar todas las habitaciones y eso fue lo que me encontré n.n"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿Que hiciste que!" – Gritaron todos los presentes

"No tienen de que preocuparse, solo tomé los peluches" – Calmó Hao – "Claro demás que vi algunas cosas que me gustaron XD"

"¡¡¡¿Qué cosas!" – Preguntaron las chicas

"Esos los dejo a su imaginación XD, pero todo esta contadito así que no se preocupen"

"Maldito pervertido de Hao" – Dijo Len

"¡¡¡OIGAN QUE HACEN CON MI OSITO PANCHITO o !" – Gritó Horo desde el otro lado del jardín ya listo con el 'auto'

"TU CALLATE Y HAS TU TRABAJO" – Le gritó Hao

"PUES YA ESTÁ LISTO, ASÍ QUE YA APÚRATE CON EL OTRO ANIMAL"

"TENME MAS RESPETO ¬¬ Y AÚN MÁS RESPETO CON HAO II"

"ESTA BIEN PERO APÚRATE"

"Muy bien chicos ya está todo listo n.n" – Comunicó Yoh

"¡YA HOTO MUEVE TU TRASERO!" – Le dijo Hao

Horo era el que desempeñaba el papel del 'chofer', claro que no hacía meritos a su papel, ya que no conducía ningún auto ni nada parecido, sino que era una caja de cartón, al que se le habían puesto unas pequeñas ruedas, estaba completamente tapado, pintado de negro, con cada detalle puesto, como si fuera una verdadera limosina, y esta estaba atada con un lazo a un triciclo que era conducido por el mismísimo Horo Horo, además que dentro de la 'limosina' estaba Giovanna vestida como una novia, gracias a Yoh

"Esto es un momento para recordarlo para siempre" – Dijo Hao maliciosamente tomando una fotografía a Horo muy discretamente – "Tu no te muevas de aquí ¬¬" – Le ordenó a su gallo

ò.ó

"¡Empieza de una vez Tamao!" – Ordenó Hao

"Claro joven Hao n.n"

La chica empezó a caminar en línea recta casi hasta donde se encontraba Anna, y en su camino esparcía algunos pétalos de rosa y tarareaba una canción, pero no era el "Danubio azul" mas bien era la canción "Hana Hoshi Sora"

"Eso me pasa por contratar actores baratos u.u" – Se dijo Hao al escuchar la cancioncita

Después de eso Horo ya estaba 'estacionado' e Yoh se acercó hacia la 'limosina' y sacó a Giovanna de el y con una delgada cuerdita la llevaba del cuello para que no se escapase

T.T

E Yoh pasó junto con la 'novia' por el camino, mientras se seguía escuchando el tarareo de la canción de la Tamao.

Al llegar al final del camino estaba Hao con su Hao II esperando a Giovanna, junto con los padrinos que en ves de tener cara de estar en una 'boda' estaban en un velorio

"¡Comienza de una vez Anna!" – Ordenó Hao

"No me des órdenes"

"Entonces apúrate, no podemos esperar"

"Si no fuera por lo que tengo en las manos y en los tobillos, te haría pedazos"

"Apúrate Anna, quiero acabar con esto de una vez" – Dijo la 'madrina'

"Ya no aguanto estar aquí" – Se quejo Len

"Oigan se podrían apurar n.n, estamos esperando" – Dijo Yoh

"Cumple con tu papel Anna" – Seguía esperando Hao

"Crees que esto es fácil de hacer" – Le dijo Anna

"Debieron avisarnos con anticipación" – Dijo Tamao

"¡¡¡¡Anna apúrate!" – Le gritó Hao desesperadamente

"Por favor hazlo, que es ves de haber una boda se va a realizar un divorcio T.T" – Dijo Yoh viendo como Hao II y Giovanna se picoteaban

"Prefiero eso entonces"

"Apúrate sino quieres que te ponga mas grilletes con mi poder espiritual ¬¬" – Amenazó Hao

"Esta bien pero espérate, esto no es fácil de hacer"

"¡¡Ya estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo!"

"A ver si tu fueras el que los case" – Intervino Pilika

"Yo lo haría pero la escogida es ella, así que será mejor que lo haga de una buena vez"

"Pues entonces déjala en paz"

"Tú cállate y limítate a desempeñar tu papel bien"

"Pues si quisiste una mejor 'actriz' te hubieras buscado otra"

"Pues eres la única que quedaba"

"Entonces no molestes, ¡¡¡Yo no quiero estar aquí!"

"¡¡Pues lo estás, así que cállate de una vez!"

"¡¡Yo hablo cuando se me da la gana!"

"Pues en este momento no, guárdate tus comentarios para otra ocasión"

"Muy bien esto nos tomará más tiempo" – Comentó Anna viendo como seguían discutiendo Pilika y Hao

"¿Usted no los piensa detener joven Len?"

"Prefiero que terminen de discutir u.u" – Dijo muy pesadamente

"¿Así? entonces me van a dar más ganas de casar a Hao con Pilika"

"¿Que cosa? Ò.ó"

"Solo que discuten como si ya estuvieran casados"

"¡¡¡Eso nunca!"

"Cállate de una vez" – Le dijo Hao a Pilika

"Él que se calla eres tu Hao, si quieres seguir con tu maldita boda" – Intervino Len

"Si quieres tenernos también de padrinos aquí" – Siguió Pilika

"Pues entonces quédense aquí y no hagan más bullicio ¬¬" – Ordenó Hao

"Por eso le dijo eso al joven Len" – Le susurró a Anna de forma muy baja viendo como entre los tres peleaban

"Por lo menos el tarado de Len la defendió aunque sea un poco" – Le dijo, haciendo que la rosada solo sonriera

"Ya Anna lo haces ¿si o si?" – Dijo Hao

"Valla gracias por dejarme una opción para elegir" – Le dijo Anna

"De nada n.n"

"¡¡Lo decía en forma irónica!"

"Apúrate entonces que no tengo más tiempo"

"Podrían dejar de discutir T.T" – Intervino Yoh

"No hay alguna forma de que puedan ser convivientes o algo así n.n" – Dijo Horo

"¡¡¡NO!¡" – Le gritó Hao

"V.V Esta bien yo solo decía"

"Esta bien pónganse en sus lugares que ya me cansé de estar con estas cosas" – Dijo Anna al mostrar sus muñecas

"No entiendo porque nos ponen estas cosas" – Comentó Len mostrando también los grilletes que tenía en los tobillos y las muñecas, que estaban hechas de poder espiritual, por parte de la marca registrada de Hao Asakura

"Es para asegurarme de que no se me escapen" – Dijo Hao

"¿Quieren que lo haga o no?" – Cuestionó Anna

"Si de una vez por todas T.T" – Dijo Yoh

"Esta bien ahí les voy"

Trataba de concentrarse en el libro que tenía al frente suyo colocado en una mesa, solo tenía que leerlo y eso era todo, pero no era fácil, eso estaba claro contando de quien se trataba ella

"¡¡Estoy esperando!" – Decía Hao ansiosamente

"Estamos reunidos aquí para…………."

Ahí en ese momento Anna expresaba las palabras sobre la unión de las parejas y dizque 'amor' que se profesan, todas esa palabras que se dicen al comienzo de una boda occidental

"A la vista de estos" – Siguió hablando, llevándose una mirada negativa de Hao – "A la vista de todos los TESTIGOS presentes, yo les invito a declarar si hubiera alguna causa o motivo que pueda impedir esta unión"

A lo que todos levantaron la mano, claro excepto los gemelos

"Oigan esto no debería pasar -.-U" – Comentó Yoh

"Pues parase que los presentes tienen algún motivo que interrumpan esto" – Dijo Len

"Cuales son" – Preguntó Hao, ya arto de la situación

"Yo no quiero estar aquí y me quiero ir" – Dijo Pilika

"Denegado" – Respondió Hao

"Yo quería ser la que hiciera el vestido T.T" – Se quejó Tamao

"Yo mismo lo hice n.n" – Dijo Yoh

"Denegado" – Siguió repitiendo Hao

"No podrían cambiar de gallo, por que si usamos a un discípulo de Hao, de seguro ya no funciona" – Dijo Anna

A lo que los demás asintieron y se escucharon algunas risas

"¡¡DENEGADO! Ò.ó"

"-.- De todas maneras no me salvo de esto" – Dijo resignada

"Me podrían pasar mi cuchilla"

"Claro Len n.n"

"¬¬ Espera eso no se puede" – Detuvo Hao a su hermano

"Pero si podemos, yo lo tengo aquí n.n" – Dijo Yoh mostrándole la cuchilla de Len

"Tú cállate y ten más cuidado con lo que haces"

"Esta bien T.T"

"¡Denegado!"

"¬¬ Por lo menos lo intenté"

"Me podrían decir cuando sirven la comida tengo hambre" – Dijo Horo mientras que su estómago hacía gruñidos

"Dene…. Digo cuando Tamao cocine algo rico n.n" – Dijo Hao

"Gracias n.n"

"Bueno si no hay nada más, sigue Anna" – Ordenó Hao

"Viendo que ninguna se ha aceptado, seguimos en donde estábamos"

Y así siguieron las palabras hasta...

"Que se supone que dirán si no saben hablar" – Viendo que llegó a la parte que tenían que decir si aceptaban o no

"Eso es una buena idea n.n" – Se preguntó Yoh

"Muy fácil…. Vamos Haito II canta como tu solo sabes hacerlo n.n" – Pedía su mascota que estaba apoyada en el pasto junto a la otra ave

¬¬

"Apúrate CANTA!"

"Ese gallo no quiere hacerlo" – Le dijo Anna

"No lo obligues a casarse cuando no quiere" – Comentó Len

"¡¡Claro que quiere!"

"Pues no veo que abra el pico para nada" – Dijo Pilika

"Es solo que es muy tímido con tanta gente n.n"

"Más te vale que te apures, ahora" – Dijo Anna

"Ni me amenaces, si canta todas la mañanas esta vez también lo hará……… Canta gallito plis" – Pidió al ave, que no se movía de donde estaba – "¡¡VAMOS CANTA MALDITO GALLO!"

"Si lo sigues apretando del cuello no lo hará -.-" – Le dijo Yoh

"Esta bien" – Dejo libre al gallo, pero más le vale que cante de una buena vez

VoV – Se supone que después que lo soltaron y dejaron de amenazar su vida, este emitió su canto

"Ya está n.n"

"Muy bien ahora solo falta 'Giovanna'" – Les dijo Anna

"Yo me encargo de eso n.n" – Dijo Yoh

"Espero que tu tampoco te demores" – Comentó Horo

"Claro que no n.n ………. Vamos linda 'Giovanna' quieres cantarme una linda canción como tu sabes hacerlo, por favor n.n"

VoV – Y esta solo hizo algunos sonidos

"No hubo mucho problema con el mío jijijiji"

"¡¡Si claro!" – Dijo Hao

n.n – Hao II

"Bueno será mejor que sigamos y terminemos esta cosa" – Dijo Anna

Y siguió con las respectivas palabras

"Ahora como harán la otra parte" – Se detuvo un momento

"Yo digo que si son los dueños de los animales, que lo hagan ellos" – Comentó Pilika

"Tu estas loca o que ò.ó" – Dijo Hao

"Solo digo lo que debería ser"

"Pues yo no pienso hacer eso, ¡¡¡¡primero muerto!"

"Entonces como lo hacemos -.-U" – Preguntó Yoh

"Si son hermanos no tiene nada de malo" – Dijo la rubia mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa

"Pues no lo haré ò.ó"

"Claro yo ni muerto besaría a mi propio hermano" – Dijo Yoh

"Claro me podría contagiar su estupidez" – Dijo el mayor, recibiendo una mala mirada del menor

"Pero tengo una idea, ya que no podemos hacer que los animales lo hagan, nos harán ese favor los padrinos"

"Oye que te pasa, esos no son mis animales" – Dijo Len

"Claro nosotros no tenemos nada que ver aquí, el que debería hacerlo deberías ser tú y tu hermano, no nos metas a nosotros" – Comentó Pilika

"ò.ó Pero yo lo digo, así que será mejor que se preparen"

"n.n Claro chicos no hay nada de mala en que lo hagan, de todas maneras son pareja ¿no?" – Dijo Yoh

"Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver aquí, estamos hablando de hacerlo por esos animales y nosotros solo somos 'los padrinos', los que vienen a tallar aquí son ustedes dos" – Le dijo Len

"No obliguen a mi hermana hacer lo que no quiere y menos con ese chino feo"

"¡¡Tu cállate!"

"¡¡Ya! Pilika tu ponte por aquí enfrente de Giovanna y tu Len enfrente de Hao II"

"¡¡¡Pilika no lo hagas!" – Gritó Horo

"Muy bien n.n" – Dijo Pilika, lo haría con tal de llevarle la contraria a su hermano y peor aún que a este no le caiga para nada el novio que se había escogido

"A mi no tienes que obligarme a nada" – Dijo Len colocándose donde le había dicho Hao, claro que despacio sino podría caer por lo grilletes que traía en los tobillos

"Que bueno que colaboren con nosotros n.n" – Dijo Yoh

"Bueno pueden hacerlo cuando quieran n.n" – Dijo Hao

"Mi hermano no lo hará Ja" – Decía Horo volteando su cabeza hacia un lado

"Yo no diría eso" – Le dijo Anna

Justamente era la parte de la 'boda' el tan esperado beso, así que Len y Pilika tenían que sustituir en esa parte a Giovanna y a Hao II, ya que todos sabían que eran pareja, así que no hubo por que rehusarse

"¡¡OYE YA SUELTA A MI HERMANA DE UNA VEZ!"

"Chicos se podrían apurar, se supone que este beso es corto y ya vamos esperando muchos minutos" – Les dijo Anna, viendo ese beso como novela mexicana

"Creo que fue mala idea -.-" –Se dijo Hao

"Como que ya van mucho tiempo, alguien que los despejen" – Comentó Yoh

"Es tan hermoso n.n" – Decía la rosada

"Oye chino, apúrate que no tengo todo el día"

"Si chicos no se lo tomen muy a pecho, con eso es suficiente" – Les dijo Yoh

"Ustedes lo quisieron" – Dijo Pilika

"Asi que no se quejen" – Siguió Len

"Valla al fin, ¿podemos terminar con esto?" – Preguntó Anna

"Si, claro n.n" – Dijo yoh

"Solo vean a Hoto" – Dijo Hao al señalar al peliazul que estaba en la parte de los invitados muy azul

"Bueno olvídense de él y pónganse es sus lugares n.n" – Dijo Yoh

"Lo que... YO junte no los separe otros, así que los declaro..." – Se quedó callada esperando que Hao le dijera algo de cómo llamarlos

"O.o No lo había pensado"

"-.-U" - Todos

"Yo tampoco, como crees que debería ser correcto, 'marido y mujer' no se oye bien" – Se preguntó yoh

"Los declaro pareja y se acabó"

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir

"Bueno esto ya se terminó"

"Claro que no, yo no quiero que se diga así" – Se quejó Hao

"A mi no me importa, ya no puedo retroceder las cosas"

""Hao… ya están casados T.T" – Le dijo Yoh a su hermano

"Si que felicidad me da saberlo u.u" – Dijo Len

"Si que buena pareja hacen ¬¬" – Siguió Pilika

"Si tienes razón, que sean muy felices y prósperos ¬¬" – Dijo Anna

"Es tan bonito, que final tan feliz T.T" – Dijo Tamao con su pañuelo en mano, secándose las lágrimas

"Ahora me podrían quitar estas cosas y ponerme libre" – Preguntó Anna

"¡Claro que no!" – Le dijo Hao

"¿Ahora que es lo que falta?" – Cuestionó Len

"¡¡¡Hoto!" – Llamó Yoh

"Que cosa quieres"

"Tienes que llevar a los recién casados a la limosina y llevarlos a la casa" – Dijo con Giovanna en los brazos junto a Hao que también llevaba el suyo, mientras que Tamao tiraba arroz a la 'pareja'

"Esta bien ¬¬ no tengo otra alternativa"

"Bien ahora sí, se supone que iba a haber una recepción" – Dijo Hao

"Tamao tu crees que podrías hacer la comida en un par de minutos n.n"

"Claro joven Yoh, pero me podrían quitar estas cosas para tener mayor movilidad n.n"

"Claro... Hao déjala libre"

"Muy bien, no creo que ella se escape" – Dijo al tocar las esposas de poder espiritual que tenía en las muñecas y los grilletes en los tobillos, que desaparecieron automáticamente – "Ya está n.n"

"Gracias n.n" – Dijo al correr hacia la cocina

"Oigan y nosotros que" – Cuestionó Anna caminando despacio para que no cayese sobre el jardín

"A ustedes todavía no los puedo soltar, se van a escapar"

"Eso no es justo ¬¬" – Se quejó Pilika

"No me importa... ¡¡¡Horo ya llévatelos de una vez!"

"¬¬ Ya, pero súbelos que yo tengo que manejar esta cosa"

"Ya están, ahora sí te puedes ir al comedor" – Dijo Yoh al cerrar la 'puerta' de la 'limosina'

Y Horo Horo se fue manejando el triciclo hasta la puerta de la casa

"Vamos Anita si no caminando llegaras mañana n.n" – Le dijo mientras la cargaba y se la llevaba a la casa

"Esta bien" – Viendo que no podía caminar muy rápido sino de seguro caería

"Te esperamos allá Len XD" – Dijo Hao mientras caminaba rápido hacia la casa

"¡Oye Hao suéltame, prefiero ir caminando y llegar pasado mañana que tu me lleves ¬¬" – Se quejó Pilika

"No te preocupes que todavía no llega la luna de miel XD"

"¡¡Idiota!"

"OYE MALDITO HAO, YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ALANCE" – Gritó Len

"Si es que puedes jajajajaja"

Len por su parte caminaba despacio pero seguro, aunque después de ver como Hao cargaba a Pilika hasta la casa, lo hizo más rápido y los alcanzó

- -En la cocina- -

Después de que todos llegaron

"Bueno chicos, falta poco para que la comida esté lista así que mejor siéntense n.n" – Dijo Hao

"Vamos a disfrutar de la pequeña recepción" – Comunicó Yoh

"Y como diablos crees que vamos a comer así ¬¬" – Dijo Anna mostrando sus esposas que ella aún tenía

"Claro que puedes, sino como volteabas las hojas del libro"

"Pero no es lo mismo"

"No te quejes porque no lo voy a hacer ò.ó"

"Claro chicos eso se estira n.n" – Alentó Yoh

"Ya está la comida lista en tiempo record" – Se presentó Tamao

"Así que coman de una vez ¬¬" – Ordenó Hao

"Esta bien -.-" - Todos

Y así empezaron a comer muy tranquilamente, mientras que los animales tenían su comida especial en la parte final de la mesa, donde estaban apoyados

"Ya, esto se acabó" – Dijo Pilika

"Claro que no falta la parte principal" – Dijo Hao

"Ahora que" – Siguió Horo, sin ánimos

"Falta que cortemos el pastel n.n"

"Si compramos una muy especial para Hao II y Giovanna" – Dijo el menor Asakura

"Si… ahora lo traigo" – Dijo Hao al levantarse de la mesa e ir a una habitación a sacar el pastel

"Muy bien, tengo que admirar sus detalles o que ¬¬" – Preguntó Anna

"Claro que no n.n, solo disfrutar"

"Claro que estoy disfrutando aquí encadenada" – Seguía hablando Anna pesadamente

"Que bueno n.n" – Dijo Yoh

"Pero que Con" - Todos

"Ya lo tengo...aquí está n.n" – Dijo Hao levantando la pequeña tapa de la fuente donde se encontraba el pastel

"Valla esta muy bueno, pero que se supone que son las dos figuras que hay ahí" – Preguntó Tamao

"Los más bellos de este mundo" – Dijo Hao al poner el pastel en la mesa, este era de 5 pisos pero tamaño pequeño, de color blanco y en la parte final tenía dos pequeñas estatuas hechas de cera

"No se supone que ahí deberían estar los malditos animales" – Comentó Len

"Si, pero cuando le dijimos que queríamos a Hao II y Giovanna, los de la tienda no quisieron T.T" – Se quejó Yoh

"Valla por que será" – Dijo irónicamente Len

"Así que se nos ocurrió la idea de ponernos a nosotros mismo, eso le dará más encanto al pastel n.n" – Dijo Hao

"Además no hay problema, ya que en algunas bodas no necesariamente tiene que estar las parejas dibujas sino ponen unas 'X' personas jijijiji" – Dijo, señalando las dos pequeñas estatuas de cera en la parte final del pastel, que eran nada más y nada menos que Hao en una posición sexy y sin su polera y también Yoh con un smoking puesto

"Bueno ya como sea, partan de una vez esa cosa" – Dijo Pilika

"Muy bien aquí vamos n.n, vengan lindos animalitos, que vamos a cortar el pastel" – Les dijo Hao

"Tengan cuidado con el cuchillo que no quiero ver más muertes, no por ahora" – Les dijo Anna

"Ven Giovanna" – Cogió a su mascota y le puso el cuchillo en su pata como si ella lo estuviera cogiendo

"Aquí vamos Gallo, pon la pata ahí"

¬¬

Y con el mismo cuchillo partieron un pedazo de pastel, que se supone que eran para ellos

"No fue tal difícil n.n" – Se dijo Hao

"Yo quiero un poco n.n" – Dijo Yoh

"Tamao podrías partir pedazos de pastel para cada quien, pero has que alcance, ya que es lo único que tenemos" – Le indicó Hao

"Claro joven Hao" – Dijo cogiendo el cuchillo y con cuidado partió el pequeño pastel

"Yo quiero el pedazo más grande" – Comentó Horo

"Pues no hay ò.ó"

"Esta bien no te molestes -.-"

"Ahora que es lo que falta" – Preguntó Anna terminando el último pedazo de pastel que le quedaba

"Mmmmhhhmmm Es cierto, falta la parte más importante n.n"

"Cual o.o" – Cuestionó Yoh

"La luna de miel XD"

"¿Le pedimos a Len y a Pilika que lo hagan por ellos? n.n" – Dio una idea el menos Asakura

Comentario que hizo que los aludidos se atragantaran con el pastel que estaban comiendo

"Mira lo que hiciste, ahorita me los matas"

"Entonces que hacemos -.-"

"Por lo pronto Pili necesita ayuda XD" – Dijo Hao acercándose a la ainu

"¡¡¡¡Ya estoy mejor, aléjate de mí! – Le dijo al toser un poco viendo que Hao se acercaba para darle respiración artificial

"¬¬ Mas te vale que no quieras pasarte de listo" – Le dijo Len

"Solo quería ayudar XD"

"Prefiero morirme ahogada entonces ¬¬"

"Hao que haremos no hemos pensado, en la luna de miel" – Le preguntó su hermano

"Oigan no se supone que es un viaje o algo así" – Les preguntó Horo

"Si claro, eso haremos entonces n.n" – Se dijo Hao

"Claro, esa es una buena idea, yo les daré el viaje" – Comunicó Anna

"En serio harías eso por nosotros T.T" – Preguntó Yoh muy feliz

"Claro, pero VIAJE AL OTRO MUNDO" – Amenazó al levantarse y querer matar a los pobres animales que estaban asustados

"ESO SI QUE NO, DEJA A MI MASCOTA EN PAZ" – Gritó Hao

"Vamos Anita cálmate" – Dijo al cogerla de los brazos para que no cometiera una locura

"¡¡¡¡Quiero matar a esas malditas bestias de una vez por todas! ¡¡¡¡¡Muchos problemas me están causando!¡¡¡Y de paso a ustedes!"

"Yoh doma…digo calma a tu prometida que hace mucho bullicio"

"Tu cállate Hao, seguro fuiste tu de la idea de hacer toda esta patética 'boda'"

"Solo una parte -.- Yoh también ayudó"

"Oigan se podrían callar por favor quiero comer tranquilo" – Pidió Horo comiendo aún su pastel poco a poco para que le alcanzara, ya que era muy pequeño

"Vamos chicos no discutamos, ya falta poco para que termine, solo falta la luna de miel" – Dijo Tamao

"Enciérrenlos en un cuarto y listo, de todas maneras ya sabrán que harán ahí" – Comentó Pilika

"Bueno esta bien, no nos queda de otra -.-" – Se dijo Yoh

"Yoh suéltame quiero que terminemos con esto de una vez por todas" – Pidio Anna

"Esta bien pero no cometas ni una locura por favor n.n"

"Esta bien -.-"

"Entonces ya está decidido n.n" – Dijo Hao

"Que linda pareja n.n vengan por acá" – Anunció Yoh mientras cogía a los dos animales y se los llevó a su jaula

"Bueno ya dejémoslo así, se ven muy felices n.n"

"Si n.n"

"Ahora que es lo que falta" - Se preguntó algo pensativo

"¡Hao!" – Llamó la rubia

"Espera estoy pensando para ver que es lo que falta" – Le dijo Hao

"Por que no comienzas liberándonos de estas cosas" – Dijo Len

"Como ya terminó la ceremonia eso estaría bien" – Dijo Pilika

"Les harían el favor de liberarlos n.n" – Pidió Tamao

"Para que, si así están bien n.nU" – Dijo Hao

"No estamos bien, así que será mejor que nos liberes" - Dijo Anna con dificultad, tratando de ocultar las ganas mandar a volar a los hermanos, pero si lo hacía ya no la librarían

"Hao, ellos tienen razón ya terminamos la ceremonia n.n"

"Esta bien si tu lo dices u.u"

"Pero claro nos podemos esperar unos días"

"Total, no querías soltarlos ya"

"Es que tengo miedo ;.;"

"No creo que sean capaz de tocar al GRAN HAO"

"Muy bien, entonces suéltalos - Dijo muy nervioso"

"Esta….bien"

"Chicos ahora Hao los dejará libres"

"Gracias n.n" – Dijeron los demás

" Pero recuerden que se divirtieron mucho después de todo ¿verdad? n.n" – Preguntó Hao

"Si claro n.n"

"Y que después de todo hicimos felices a dos seres vivientes n.n"

"Siiii n.n"

"Y que comieron el rico pastel que compré n.n"

"Estuvo deli n.n"

"Y que..."

"Yoh entendemos el mensaje, ahora suéltenos n.n" – Dijo Anna

"Entonces están felices?" – Preguntó Hao

"Claro que sí n.n" - Dijeron mostrándoles sus manos para que los soltaran

"Muy bien, Hao suéltalos"

"Si n.n"

Después de unos minutos de vacilación entre liberarlos o no

"Yoh n.n"

"Que"

";; No puedo"

"Pero si lo hiciste lo mismo con Tamao"

"Es que ella no era peligrosa ;.;"

"Entiendo, pero no los podemos dejar así"

"Claro que podemos"

"Hao no serías capaz de dejarlos así"

"Claro que sí, además hay una forma muy práctica"

"Cual"

"El poder que les puse durará por lo menos dos semanas"

"Pero no podemos dejarlos por dos semanas, es mucho tiempo O.o"

"Si lo se, pero prefiero eso a correr peligro"

"Pero no debemos, no podrían ni ir al baño jjijijij"

"Si eso sería gracioso jajajaja"

"Pero que haremos entonces"

"Por lo pronto yo no quiero poner en riesgo mi pellejo"

"Tu crees que puedas disminuir el poder de los amarres para que sean por menos tiempo"

"Si eso es, eso es lo que haré"

"No es necesario de hacer eso" – Se escuchó la voz de Anna

"O.o!" – Los gemelos

"Muy bien chicos, creo que ya perdimos suficiente tiempo" – Dijo Len

"Ahora tendremos otra ceremonia más" – Dijo Pilika

"Será mas 'bonita' que esta, ya que todos también vamos a participar" – Dijo Horo

"O.o!" – Yoh y Hap retrocedían paso por paso viendo las siniestras miradas de sus amigos

"Por que no damos comienzo a todo esto" – Dijo Anna al alistar sus manos, haciendo crujir sus nudillos

"Lo siento joven Yoh, Joven Hao T.T"

"Por que T.T" – Dijo Hao

"Es que encontré la cuchilla del joven Len n.n"

"Así que será mejor que preparen sus traseros para lo que viene" – Advirtió Len

"La linda ceremonia dará inicio" – Dijo Pilika

"Vamos a preparar los féretros de una vez n.n" – Dijo un feliz Horo

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!" – Dijo Anna

Todos se lanzaron a perseguir a los hermanos Asakura como si fueran unos leones muy hambrientos

"Soy muy joven para morir T.T" – Decía Hao

"Lo mismo digo, todavía no he hecho mi testamento ToT"

"Y yo tengo que cuidar de mis hijos"

"Hao tu no tiene hijos o.O"

"Pero pienso tenerlos y no quiero que se queden sin un padre T.T"

"¡¡¡Mejor cállate y corre! -.-U"

- -Después de dos días- -

"Yoh podrías llamarla"

"Yo lo hice la otra vez, te toca a ti"

"Pero tu tienes la mano libre"

"De todas maneras me cuesta"

"¬¬ Yoh apúrate que no tengo todo el día y tengo hambre"

"V.V Yo también, no deben tardar en traer la comida"

"Eso a mi no me importa, ya se han tardado mucho"

"Igual espérate, ya lo deben traer"

"Que la llames te digo ¬¬"

"No lo voy a hacer, ten paciencia"

"No la tengo y mejor llámala, sino quieres escuchar a mis tripas sonar"

"Te digo que te esperes, no deben tardar, ellos son muy puntuales"

"Claro que no, son la 1:30 y no traen ni siquiera migajas "

"Estas ciego Hao, son las 12:58 y falta poco para que traigan"

"Claro que no yo veo que son las 1:30 ¬¬"

"Pues ahora yo veo que son las 12:59, yo sí puedo ver el reloj, ahorita de seguro traen la comida"

"Entonces llámala y dile que se apuren en traer"

"¬¬ Ya falta poco, ¡¡espérate!"

"-.- Esta bien"

Los hermanos Asakura estaban cada uno en su respectiva cama de hospital, con vendas por todas partes porque presentaban algunas fracturas, golpes, heridas y muchas cosas más, así que a los doctores no se le ocurrió mejor idea que vendarlos casi como momias, ya que en algunas partes estaban libres, pero solo algunas

Después una señorita con un sencillo vestido blanco entró a la habitación

"Que bueno que llegó señorita n.n" – Dijo Hao

"¿Como están los pacientes?"

"Muy bien n.n" – Dijo Yoh

"Eso me alegra mucho, ahora le traerán la comida n.n"

"Muchas gracias"

"Usted cree que me podría recoger el libro que está en el piso ;.;" – Dijo Hao

"Claro" – Aceptó, mientras se agachaba para recoger el libro que se le había caído 'accidentalmente' a Hao

"_Esto es el cielo XD – _Pensó Hao

"_Pervertido_ ¬¬" – Pensó su gemelo

"Ahora que me acuerdo tienen visitas" – Dijo la enfermera, haciendo que los chicos se pusieran a sudar a mares – "Ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarles para que coman n.n"

"Se…se…ñorita……quie..enes…son o.o" – Preguntó Yoh

"Solo me dejaron dicho que eran amigos suyos, ahora vengo los dejaré pasar n.n"

"No… no se valla T.T" – Pidió Hao demasiado tarde

"Valla chicos, parecen que ya están mejor" – Entró Pilika a la habitación

"Que bueno que no sufrieron peores cosas" – Dijo Horo

"Solo falta un pequeño periodo de tiempo para que salgan de aquí" – Les dijo Len dándoles una pequeña palmada en el hombro de los dos, a lo que los chicos solo se limitaron a mirarlo de mala manera

"Los dejaremos con sus amigos, espero que se encarguen de darles de comer n.n"

"No se preocupe de nada" – Dijo Anna

"Bueno chicos los vemos en otra ocasión" – Se despidió la enfermera y salió de la habitación

"ToT No se valla" – Pedían mentalmente los Asakura

"Valla comida, alguien quiere" – Preguntó Horo viendo la deliciosa comida del hospital

"No te apures hermano, eso es de ellos"

"Esta bien -.-"

"Bueno quien quiere ser el primero" – Preguntó Len

"¡¡¡No se preocupen muchachos que yo les daré de comer!" – Exclamó Anna con mirada maliciosa

¡¡¡COMO NUNCA ANTES! Wuajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – Se rieron los visitantes

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ! ToT

**Continuara**

Hola a todos aquí les tengo la segunda parte cambiada del fanfic, me tomó un monton de tiempo, ya que digamos que es algo largo….. pero espero que tenga tiempo de poder seguir avanzándolo para así continuarla y bueno que no me lo saquen de la pagina u.u….

**Anna Kyoyama Kenshin**Si lo sé pobres pollitos u.u en las manos de esos gemelos… pero bueno que se le hace, se supone que asi va ala historia… ¡¡¡¡¡¡sobre el LenxPilika amo esta pareja! No la cambio por nada del mundo asi que todos mis fics tienen que tener algo de ellos siempre non, espero que te guste este capitulo

**otraotroyoiana**bueno como viste me lo sacaron pero ya le cambie el formato, este capitulo me demoró mas por ser muy largo igual que el siguiente que me falta todavía arreglarlo.. y bueno aquí te dejo la segunda parte, nunca me habían amenazado T.T, pero bueno no importa siempre hay una primera vez para todo n.n

Bye Bye a todos lo que leen


	3. Parte III: ¡¡Persecución!

Parte III: ¡¡Persecución!

"¡¡Hogar dulce hogar!" – Dijo Yoh muy alegre de estar de nuevo en casa

"Después de estar largo tiempo en ese hospital de mala muerte, esto si es vida" – Comentó Hao

"Yo no escuché quejidos por el servicio ¬¬"

"Es que las enfermeras estaban como para comérselas XD"

"Pervertido ¬¬"

"Que más quieres que tienes un hermano como yo"

"Si claro como no ¬¬"

Los chicos se encontraban disfrutando de la calidez del agua en las termas, ya que recién habían llegado del hospital en donde se encontraron por un largo mes, dado que ninguno de ellos querían regresar

"O.o ¡Yoh!" – Exclamó al acordarse de algo muy importante

"Que pasa que como, cuando, donde O.o"

"Que pasó con Hao II y Giovanna O.o"

"Es cierto no los he visto por ningún lado"

"Tú crees que los hayan……"

"No digas eso T.T, yo no quiero"

"Yo tampoco idiota, pero no los veo por ninguna parte, y si nos odian a nosotros porque no odiar a nuestras mascotas"

"Es cierto… mmhmm.mhmm"

"Que estas pensando"

"En que Hao II y Giovanna deben estar bien"

"¿Como lo sabes?" – Preguntó incrédulo – "Que sabes tú, que yo no"

"En que antes que nos empezaran a romper los huesos dejé a Hao II con Giovanna libres n.n"

"En serio o.O… pero cuando fue eso"

"Cuando los metí a su jaula, y tapé la jaula con una manta, dejé la puerta abierta para que pudieran escapar n.n"

"Oh valla, pensabas después de todo" – Comentó el mayor Asakura en un tono irónico

"¬¬ Claro que si"

"Bueno si lo hiciste así entonces solo hay que tratar de buscarlos"

"Pero eso fue durante un mes v.v"

"Si bueno… ya se me ocurrirá algo, por lo menos sabremos que están libres por ahí, y que no creo que mueran fácilmente n.n"

"Si tienes razón" – Dijo al acomodarse mejor dentro del agua

"¡¡¡Con razón no los encontrábamos!"

"¡¡¡¡Que haces aquí!" – Exclamaron los gemelos al ver como la puerta se habría de golpe y mostraba la figura de la rubia

"¡¡Son unos malditos tramposos!" – La ainu se unió a Anna

"Oigan este no el lugar adecuado para discutir ò.ó" – Se quejó Hao

"Por eso no encontrábamos a esos animales del demonio" – Se dijo Anna sin hacerle caso

"Solo eran unos animalitos inofensivos T.T" – Se quejaba Yoh muy triste

"Claro que no lo eran, muy bien sabemos que hace un mes, esas cosas nos hicieron pasar momentos horribles" – Dijo Pilika

"Oye ten más respeto de cómo hablas ¬¬" – Respondió Hao

"'Respeto' no me hagas reír"

"¡¡Yoh por que dejaste libres a esas cosas!" – Gritó su prometida

"Anita es que no quería que tengan un terrible final"

"Si fuera como ustedes ya hubiera terminado con sus miserables vidas, igual como lo hicieron con su iguana"

"Iguana cual ¿¿?¿?o.o¿?¿?¿?" – Se preguntaba Hao

"Tuvimos una ¿?¿?o.o¿?¿?¿" – Se dijo Yoh

"Por si no lo recuerdan terminó con un cuchillo atravesado" – Hizo recordar Pilika

"¡¡Oigan como se enteraron! O.o" – Preguntó Hao

"Eso no es lo importante" – Dijo Anna

"Aunque si ya dejaron sueltos a esas cosas durante un mes, ya seguro alguien los encontró y se lo quedó"

"O también pudieron haber quedado como cena de una casa"

"De todas maneras ya deben estar muchos metros bajo tierra"

"¡¡¡Oigan no digan esas cosas!" – Dijo Hao al escuchar como hablaban las chicas sobre su mascota – "¡¡¡¡Ellos van a estar bien!" – Seguía gritando, pero ahora ya se había levantado del agua sin darse cuenta – "¡¡¡Y yo mismo los encontraré!"

-Silencio-

"Hao porque mejor no te calmas n.nUUU" – Le dijo su hermano

"¡¡¡Yoh! ¡¡¡Tú me ayudarás a buscarlos!"

"Si claro n.nUUUU… pero…"

"Nada de peros…"

"¡Hao!"

"¡¡Que quieres!… no me contradigas"

"Es que Hao… te iba a decir que estas dando función gratis v.v"

En ese momento el mayor de los Asakura se dio cuenta a lo que se refería su gemelo

"Cualquiera se puede no dar cuenta verdad n.nUUU" – Dijo algo nervioso al ver a las chicas con en puño cerrado y una vena muy grande

"¡¡¡¡Maldito pervertido!" – Gritaron las dos y cada una le dio una bofetada a Hao por su atrevimiento y salieron del lugar cada una con una vena en la frente

"¡Que hice para merecer esto! T.T" – Se dijo tendido en el suelo

"Bueno Hao ahora que haremos para encontrarlos, lo que dijeron las muchachas puede ser cierto"

"Piensa tú también, yo no voy a hacer todas las cosas solo, tu también tienes que aportar algo"

"Esta bien… v.v"

"Estrena tu cerebro de una vez y di algo que valga la pena"

"¡¡Ya se!"

"Todo menos eso…"

"mmm….mmm ¡¡Entonces porque no…!"

"¡¡¡Eso tampoco!"

"¡¡¡Si…!"

"¬¬ ¡¡Eso menos!"

"¡Que tal si…."

"Ahí está eso si n.n"

"Ya se me olvidó v.v"

"Bueno para nada ¬¬"

"... creo que era llamar a Lizerg para que nos ayudara con su radiestesia"

"¬¬ Y como estar seguro que ese inútil nos ayudará"

"En el hospital me dijeron que recién había llegado y que si necesitábamos su ayuda le podrías pedir con mucho gusto"

"¬¬ ¡¡¡¿Porque no lo dijiste antes!"

"Es que no me lo preguntaste v.v"

Hao por su parte ya estaba a punto de ahorcar a su dizque hermano, pero se las tuvo que aguantar.

"Entonces que haremos v.v"

"No nos queda de otra, llama a la inglecita de una vez por todas"

"Oki n.n"

Después de pasar algo de tiempo en las aguas termales, Yoh empezó a buscar el número de teléfono que le habían dado en el hospital para poder contactar a Lizerg, bien podría ayudarlos a encontrar a sus mascotas que se encontraban perdidas por quien sabe donde v.v

"¿Creen que hicimos bien en dejarlos con vida?" – Comentó Len viendo a Yoh correr por toda la casa buscando algo

"Claro que no, pero yo no me iba a marchar las manos con su sucia sangre n.n" – Dijo Horo

"Deben estar buscando la forma de cómo encontrar a esos animales" – Dijo Pilika

"¡¡Pero si ya pasó un mes!" – Dijo Horo

"Pero eso no les va a quitar esa estúpida idea de ir en su búsqueda" – Dijo Anna

"Pobres mis pollitos en que manos fueron a caer T.T" – Se lamentaba Horo

"Deberías alegrarte sino el que hubiera pasado un mes el hospital hubiera sido tú" – le dijo Len

"Yo los hubiera educado mejor desde un primer momento ¬¬"

"¡¡¡¡Lo encontré!" – Gritó Yoh al tener un pedazo de papel entre sus manos

-Silencio-

"n.nU Lo siento chicos no quise interrumpirlos" – Salió del lugar muy sigilosamente

"Que crees que estén planeando v.v" – Preguntó Horo

"Oh claro vallamos y preguntemos: que piensan hacer para traer de nuevo a esos animales a la casa para hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida……" – Dijo Pilika muy burlonamente

"¬.¬ Ya entendí el mensaje"

- -En otra Parte- -

"Estas llamando ¬¬"

"Espérate que acabo de marcar"

"Tanto se demora"

"Está timbrando"

"Mejor creo que conseguimos un perro v.v"

"Y de donde sacaremos uno"

"Oye yo pensé lo del perro ahora tu piensa en donde conseguir uno ò.ó"

"Pues no se, lo de Lizerg me suena mejor"

"Como sea pero que se apure"

"Hola Lizerg como estas…" - Comenzó hablarle por el teléfono contándole lo que le había pasado

"¬¬ Deja de contar la vida personal y ve directo al grano"

"Ahh Lizerg quería pedirte un gran favor n.n………"

"v.v Ya era hora"

Pasaron un rato hablando por teléfono y después de mucha súplica, como era de esperarse Lizerg aceptó ayudarlos y llegaría después ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

"Muchas gracias Lizerg, nos vemos…….." – Y colgó el auricular

"Que dijo"

"Que iba a venir dentro de un rato"

"Le dijiste que yo estaba aquí en la casa"

"n.n No, no creo que importe que estés aquí… ¿o si? O.o"

"Para que malgaste mi lindo nombre como disco rayado e intente matarme v.v yo diría que si ¬.¬"

"Es cierto………. pero ya pasó tiempo como para que siga recordando ese momento"

"Bueno no importa con tal que nos ayude a mi me da igual, de todas maneras nunca podrá hacerme nada, el gran Hao es inmune a sus intentos de asesinatos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

"Creo que el caerse de la cama del hospital a propósito le hizo daño v.vU" – Susurró muy bajo y salió del lugar

Después estuvieron esperando a que llegara Lizerg para que los ayudara a buscar. No sabían como lo iba a hacer, ya que los animales no tenían ningún poder espiritual como para seguir su rastro, y eso sería un verdadero problema. Pero no era tiempo en pensar ya encontrarían la solución para arreglarlo.

- -En la sala- -

"¡¡Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido!¡¡No dejan ver la maldita película!" – Se quejaba Anna

"Él único que hace ruido aquí es el hoto"

"¡Oye¡ que te pasa cuerno, yo solo estoy comentando y no hago ruido"

"Pues entonces no comentes nada mientras vemos la película" – Le dijo Anna

"¡Esa cosa no se entiende nada!"

"¬¬ Tú nunca entiendes nada, así que cállate y deja de estar preguntando, que yo también quiero ver la película tranquila" – Le dijo muy gentilmente su hermana

"Todavía que estas aquí sin permiso y te quejas" – Le dijo Len

"Pues yo no sabía que esta película era difícil de entender ò.ó"

"¡Entonces vete!"

"Es que esta interesante n.nU"

¬.¬U - Todos

"No se preocupe joven Horo yo después le explico de que se trató n.nU"

"Esta bien n.n"

"¡¡¡Ya cállense ante que los vote a todos de aquí!" – Seguía quejándose Ana

"Yo traje esa película ¬¬" – Le dijo Len

"Eso no me importa ¬¬"

"Mejor la vemos sin interrupciones n.nU" – Calmó Tamao

"Yo quiero ver la mariposita n.n" – Dijo muy alegre Horo

"Joven Horo aquí no hay mariposa"

"¿A no? O.o pero si en la película dice 'El efecto mariposa' así que debe haber alguna mariposa ò.ó"

"Después le explico joven Horo -.-U"

"Esta bien -.- pero yo quería ver la mariposa T.T"

"Horo si no te callas y dejas de hacer preguntas incoherentes juro que te castro ¬¬" – Decía la rubia con una mirada muy siniestra, y con muchas venitas alrededor de su frente a punto de estallar

"¡¡¡Esta bien! ¡¡¡Esta bien! no te alteres"

- -En el jardín- -

"Hao que haces v.vU"

"¡Silencio que me interrumpes!"

"Pero quiero saber que haces, si Lizerg ya no debe tardar "

"Solo busco pistas"

"¬¬ Y piensas encontrarlas con una lupa"

"Eso a ti no te importa ¡¡¡Yo busco como se me da la gana! ¡¡¡Estamos en un país libre! Ò.ó"

"Esta bien haz lo que quieras v.v"

"¡Toma!"

"Yo para que quiero una lupa, yo no voy a buscar nada"

"Solo cógela y busca, sirve de algo en la sociedad"

"Con eso no voy a encontrar nada ¬.¬"

Hao estaba de cuchillas sobre el pasto buscando con su lupa alguna pista que los guiara donde estaban su mascotas, aunque no era que digamos una buena solución ya que no habían estado en casa un largo mes, ademas que dudaban que los animales vuelvan a casa a arriesgar su pellejo.

"¡¡¡Encontré algo!"

"O.o ¡Que es!"

"No que no iba encontrar nada ¬¬"

"Bueno cualquiera se equivoca n.n" – dijo Yoh, obteniendo una mirada muy fea de su gemelo – "Pero dime que encontraste"

"Encontré el broche que le puse a mi querido Hao II ese trágico día T.T" – Le dijo mostrándole lo que tenía entre sus manos, estaba con algo de polvo pero todavía se apreciaba la estrella que tenía impresa

"Pero eso no quiere decir que lo encontremos por aquí"

"Eso si, quien sabe cuando se le haya caído v.v"

"Pero de todas maneras quiero encontrarlos T.T"

"Como ya encontré algo, yo me voy" – Dijo al levantarse y caminar hacia la casa

"ô.o Ya no seguirás buscando ¿?"

"No dijiste que esperáramos al inútil Lizerg"

"v.v Esta bien"

"Además quiero ver la película que el chino compró"

"Ahhh los demás ya la están viendo"

"¬¬ Y porque no avisaste"

"Es que no preguntaste v.v"

"Por que siempre tienes que decir eso ¬¬"

"Porque es cierto"

"Estas seguro que no eres adoptado ¬¬"

"Claro que no, si hay alguien adoptado aquí eres tu ¬¬!"

"Ya quisieras, ¡¡Tú eres el adoptado!"

"¡Tú eres el adoptado!"

"¡Tú eres el adoptado!"

"¡¡¡¡Tú!"

"¡¡¡Tú!"

"¡¡¡¡TU!"

"¡¡Yo soy el adoptado!"

"¡¡Yo soy el adoptado!"

"Muy bien eso era lo que quería escuchar, al fin te das cuenta"

"¡¡¡O.o Oye espera eso es trampa!"

"Claro que no hice trampa, ¡¡Adoptado!"

"OYE HAO ESPERA, YO NO SOY ADOPTADO T.T"

- -En la sala- -

Todos se encontraban viendo la película muy intensamente, sin perderse ni un solo detalle de ésta…. o bueno se podría decir tranquilidad hasta que los hermanos llegaron buscando un espacio en la tele audiencia

"¡¡¡Oye Hao no te puedes sentar en otro sitio, no me dejas ver!" – Se quejó Horo

"Pues yo quiero quedarme aquí" – Replicó, estando prácticamente en la parte de delante de Horo no dejándolo ver el televisor

"Mueve tu trasero y ponlo en otra parte ò.ó"

"Yo pongo mi trasero donde se da la gana, y mi trasero quiere quedarse aquí"

"Mejor no se altere joven Horo, y póngase en otro lugar"

"Hazle caso a Tamao y muévete" – Terminó de decir Hao

"No hagas caras y muévete si es que quieres ver" – Le dijo Len

"Todos están en contra mía T.T"

"¡¡Porque tienen que hacer tanta bulla!" – Gritó Anna

"Él empezó así que no me mires a mí ¬¬" – Dijo Horo al moverse a otro sitio donde podía ver mejor la televisión

"Oigan que película están viendo ¿?" – Preguntó Yoh al sentarse también junto a Anna

"'El Efecto Mariposa'" – Le dijo Pilika

"Quiero saber como es que termina, espero que se queden juntos" – Dijo Tamao muy soñadoramente

"Estas esperando en vano, porque cada uno se va por su lado" – Informó Hao

-Silencio-

"¡Que esperaban si ya la vi!"

"Y no te podrías haber callado y guardarte tus comentarios ¬¬" – Replicó Pilika

"Yo hablo cuando se me da la gana"

"¡¡Entonces hazlo en un lugar donde nosotros no te escuchemos!"

"Eso no tendría sentido entonces ¬¬"

"¡Eso no me importa!"

"¡¡¡¡CALLENSE TODOS!" – Gritó Anna

-Silencio-

"¡¡QUIENES SE HAN CREIDO USTEDES PARA NO ACERME CASO CUANDO LES DIGO QUE SE CALLEN, ACASO NO ENTIENDEN!"

-Silencio-

"¡¡ASÍ QUE DESDE AHORA LA ÚNICA QUE VA A VER LA PELÍCULA SOY YO Y NADIE MÁS!"

-Silencio-

"¡¡¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ!"

- -Afuera- -

Después de un minuto de la declaración final, los restantes de la casa se encontraban sentados en el umbral de la puerta, después de haber sido corridos de la casa por una Anna muy alterada

"Estoy preocupado por Anita"

"Y porque deberías estar preocupado" – Preguntó Len

"Es que tanto enojarse de esa manera le hará daño v.v"

"Bueno una rubia menos en el mundo no afecta en nada n.n" – Dijo Horo

"Ese comentario no me gustó ¬¬" – Le dijo Yoh

"Esa era la idea ¬¬"

"Oigan ya estuvo bueno de tanto alboroto, no salgan peleando por tonterías otra vez" – Les dijo Pilika

"Hay que hacer algo mientras esperamos que a la 'prometida de Yoh' se le vallan sus días negros v.v" – Dijo Hao

"Bueno yo me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí" – Dijo Pilika al levantarse – "¿Alguien me acompaña?" – Ofreció muy sonriente

"Yo iré contigo" – Dijo Len

"Yo por favor n.n" – Pidió Hao

"Hao sabes muy bien que contigo, ni a la esquina" – Respondió Pilika

"Porque dices eso ¬¬ que más quieres que te hago el honor de salir conmigo y te quejas"

"Eso no es honor, eso deber ser una pesadilla ¬¬" – Comentó Len

"Lo que pasa es que eres un envidioso"

"Ya quisieras que eso pasara"

"No mas discusiones por favor v.v" – Pidió Tamao

"Por su culpa ya no se en que acabará la película T.T" – Dijo Horo

"¬¬ Tú también colaboraste en que nos sacaran" – Le dijo Len

"Ustedes fueron los más ruidosos ¬.¬"

"Si quiere joven Horo la podemos volver a ver, en el cine la están pasando" – Dijo muy sonrojada

"En serio O.o, entonces vamos que estamos esperando n.n" – Le decía al tomarla de la mano e ir de camino hacia el cine

"Bueno vamos Len n.n"

"Con gusto…. nos vemos chicos" – Dijo al cogerla de la cintura y caminar juntos

"Porque tienen que tener a alguien y yo no T.T" – Se quejó Hao

"Hao pero tu dijiste que…"

"Cállate que estoy pensando como encontrar a alguien"

"Es que Hao tu prometiste que…"

"Nadie podrá resistirse a mis encantos JAJAJAJAJAJA" – Pensaba en voz alta

"¡¡¡¡¡HAO!"

"Que Mquieres ¬.¬"

"¡¡¡¡Tú prometiste a Jeanne que pasarías por ella!"

"¡¡¡Que yo que! O.o"

"A poco ya te olvidaste"

"¡¡¡Yo no recuerdo nada de eso!"

"El último día que la viste, le prometiste que irías al templo a visitarla, y ya ha pasado más de un mes"

"¡¡¿Yo! ¡¡¿Cuándo! ¡¡¡Te aconsejo que no bromees con eso!"

"Hao no es una broma ¬¬ te estoy diciendo lo que escuché de tu boca"

"¿Entonces no es una broma? T.T"

"v.v NO"

"Y como diablos lo supiste ¬¬"

"n.nU Lo escuché de casualidad"

"T.T No puede ser… como me pude olvidar T.T

"Pero no te preocupes de nada n.n"

"No te burles de mi desgracia ¬.¬"

"No me burló, es que…."

"Ya no va a querer saber nada de mí T.T"

"Pero le dije a Lizerg que la trajera"

"O.o ¡!Que!"

"Lizerg me dijo que se la había encontrado por la ciudad y que estaba muy molesta, así que me dijo que la iba a traer hoy n.n"

"Yoh me permitirías matarte n.n"

"Pero porque, ahora que hice -.-"

"Como se te ocurrió aceptar que la trajera ò.ó"

"Pero no que querías verla, yo que te hago el favor que te la traigan en vez que tu vallas, para que te salga más económico"

"A eso no me refiero ¬¬"

"mmmmhhmmm Es por que Lizerg que te la puede quitar ¿?" – Preguntó buscando alguna posibilidad de que su hermano no quiera ver a Jeanne

"Primero, 'ese' no puede quietarme a nadie ¬¬ y segundo, porque no cumplí mi promesa T.T"

"Entonces tienes miedo de ella n.n"

"El gran Hao no teme a nadie ò.ó" - Dijo molesto y cogiendo del cuello a su hermano entre sus manos, con la intención de estrangularlo

"Hao… ¡¡mira ahí… viene!" – Dijo señalando hacía otro lado con la intención de que su hermano lo soltara

"¡¡¿Donde donde!… no me mates ¡¡¡por favor!" – Soltando un poco a su hermano, vio por todos lados pero no encontró a nadie – "¡¡Oye mentiroso!" ¬¬

"Cualquiera puede equivocarse n.n"

"¡¡¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!" – Agarró con más fuerza el cuello del otro

"Hao…suéltame…tengo..la respirar"

"Pues ya no lo harás más"

"Mira Hao… ahora si que… ahí vienen"

"Y piensas que te voy a creer ¬¬"

"T.T De verdad……"

En ese momento Hao volteó para ver si era cierto, todavía con el cuello de Yoh entre sus manos, y vio un auto negro, del cual se le habrían las puertas para dejar a ver dos personas saliendo, y una de ellas era Jeanne

O.o ¡¡¡! - Hao

Yoh: Ves que no era mentira – Dijo ya estando libre del agarre de su gemelo, tosiendo un poco y absorbiendo bocanadas de aire para que llegara más a sus pulmones – ¡¡Hola Jeanne¡¡ ¡¡Hola Lizerg! – Saludó a los recién llegados, que estaban parados en la puerta principal

"Hola Yoh como estas" – Se acercó el chico para saludar, no dándose cuenta de la presencia de Hao, ya que en esos momentos no estaba ahí

"Hola Yoh" – Saludó Yoh

"Que bueno que vengan a visitarnos n.nU"

"Pero si tu me mandaste llamar" – dijo Lizerg

"Bueno pero de todas maneras iban a venir ¿verdad? n.n"

"Si claro lo que digas ¬¬U" – Comentó Jeanne

"Siento no hacerlos pasar, pero tuvimos unos inconvenientes dentro de la casa y no podemos entrar"

"Seguro hicieron enojar a Anna"

"Algo así n.nU"

"Quien más está contigo"

"Está Hao, solo que no se donde se metió"

"¡¡¿HAO!" – Preguntó Lizerg algo enfadado

"Si Lizerg, lamento no habértelo dicho, pero mi hermano esta viviendo con nosotros hace tiempo -.- pero no te preocupes ya no hace daño a nadie"

"Eso espero ¬.¬"

"Así que Hao pasa la buena vida, y ¿donde está?" – Preguntó Jeanne

"Hola Jeanne n.nU" – Dijo Hao saliendo entre unos arbustos cercanos

"Ven conmigo Lizerg yo te explicaré mejor las cosas" – Jaló a Lizerg del brazo llevándoselo a otro lugar muy rápidamente

-silencio-

"Jeanne verás……"

"Ahórrate tus explicaciones, sabía que lo ibas a hacer" – Se adelantó la muchacha muy calmadamente, como si de verdad no le importara

"Es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer n.nU"

"Lo se, Lizerg me dijo lo que había pasado" – Trató de aguantar la risa al solo recordar lo que le había dicho, e imaginándose a Hao Asakura en esas tretas

"Oye eso no causa gracia ¬.¬"

"Me dices que no causa gracia, saber que un maldito está preocupado por unos animales" – Rió la chica al ya no poder aguantar más – "Después de que mataste a tu pobre iguana jajajajaja"

"Oye no te rías que es cierto, y como te enteraste eso de la iguana ô.o"

"Como lo supe no tiene sentido, sino que después tuviste otra mascota que cuidar, felizmente que se fue, de otra manera hubiera tenido un peor final"

"Oye no te burles, yo lo estaba cuidando muy bien, tú no sabes lo que pasó ¬¬"

"Para que hayas terminado en el hospital, quiere decir que los cuidaste bien ¿verdad?" – Dijo en un tono irónico

"Eso fue por otra razón muy diferente…o bueno no tanto…. pero no es la misma cosa"

"Bueno como sea, ya no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, solo vine para visitar a los demás, así que esperaré por ellos" – Dijo al alejarse entrando a la casa por la parte trasera

"_Está enojada conmigo T.T" – _Pensó mientras seguía a los demás –_ "¡Pero algo tengo que hacer, el gran Hao Asakura no se quedara sin chica!…. O por lo menos eso espero -.-"_

Por lo pronto Yoh se encontraba en una parte alejada del jardín, explicándole con más detalles a Lizerg sobre lo que tenía que hacer

"No te prometo nada Yoh, pero lo intentaré"

"Crees que con algo que usó Hao II puedas encontrarlo más rápido"

"Si tienes algo que le perteneció mucho mejor, simplificaría más las cosas"

"Hao consiguió un broche que llevaba antes, tal vez sirva"

"Que yo que" – Respondió al escuchar su nombre

"Queremos que nos des el broche que tenía puesto Hao II para que lo pueda encontrar más rápido"

"Esta bien -.-" - Se lo entregó a Lizerg que se concentraba para poder encontrar a la mascotas de los hermanos

"¿Que sucedió?" – Preguntó Yoh, dirigiéndose hacia su hermano

"Nada importante -.-"

"Para que tengas esa cara, algo ha debido pasar jijiji"

"¬.¬ No es nada que te importe, si le hubieras dicho que no la trajera me hubieras simplificado más las cosas"

"-.- Pero si algún día la ibas a ver"

"Pero no hubiera sido ahora cuando tenemos cosas que hacer ¬¬"

"Bueno si le tienes miedo -.-"

"Yo no tengo miedo, entendido ¬.¬"

"Si claro, como digas n.n"

"Creo que ya sentí algo" – Dijo Lizerg cuando su péndulo se detenía en un lugar

Al escuchar los hermanos sin más ni más, salieron corriendo siguiendo el lugar que el péndulo les mostraba

"Y se supone que yo los iba a guiar ¬¬" - Se dijo quedándose atrás, viendo como se alejaban

- -Más lejos de ahí- -

Después de varios minutos de correr, los dos se detuvieron un momento, sentados sobre el pasto para esperar a Lizerg, ya que se habían olvidado de él, y lo habían dejado muy atrás

"¿Como pensabas que los íbamos a encontrar? ¬¬"

"Que yo sepa, no fui el único que corrió ¬¬"

"Por lo menos hubieras avisado"

"Y porque tenía que hacerlo yo"

"Grrrr.."

"Grrr…."

Empezaron a gruñir muy enojados uno con el otro, y mandándose miradas acusadoras

"Que bueno… que los alcancé..." – Dijo Lizerg un poco agitado al llegar junto a los dos

"Ya sentiste por donde estaban" – Preguntó Hao

"Eso es lo que estaba tratando de hacer" – Dijo de nuevo concentrándose, retomando la búsqueda

"Quiere decir que todavía están vivos T.T estoy tan emocionado" – Dijo Yoh

"Si los encontramos donde los vamos a tener, dudo mucho que en la casa los reciban de nuevo" – Comentó Hao

"Es cierto, no se porque se tienen que hacer tanto problema, si son un par de animalitos indefensos en busca de un hogar que los acoga T.T"

"Ya no te pongas melodramático ¬¬ pero de todas maneras hay que buscar un lugar apropiado, fuera de las manos de la gentuza"

"Ya los pude encontrar, están a un kilómetro de aquí, caminando de frente los encontrarán" – Dijo terminando su búsqueda

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda Lizerg n.n"

"Creen que ya me puedo ir -.-"

"Tienes algo que hacer ¿?"

"n.nU Para nada, solo que ya los encontré"

"Ya puedes hacer lo que quieras" – Le dijo Hao de mala gana

"Bueno chicos gusto en saludarlos" – Salió del lugar

"¡¡Vamos Hao!" – Dijo listo para ir al encuentro de sus mascotas

"Yo no pienso caminar un kilómetro -.-"

"Pero Hao se van a alejar más sino vamos ahora"

"No me podrías traer un auto n.nU"

"Solo es un kilómetro, no es nada ¬¬"

"Claro, como tú ya te acostumbraste ¬¬ siempre te tienen como buey en arado"

"Solo es cuestión de práctica n.n vamos antes de que se escapen de nuevo" – Lo jaló del brazo obligándolo a correr

Después de correr el kilómetro que les había dicho Lizerg, los hermanos se detuvieron en una pequeña casa. Ésta estaba cercada y se podía ver desde afuera, muchas jaulas que en su interior contenían diferentes clases de animales.

"Crees que hayamos caído en el sitio que nos indicó Lizerg ¿?"

"Aquí tienen muchos animales, de repente tienen aquí a los nuestros"

"Muy bien, entonces vamos a preguntar n.n" – Dijo al acercarse a la puerta, dispuesto a tocar el timbre

"¡¡¡Que crees que ibas a hacer!" – Lo detuvo Hao antes que lo tocara

"Preguntar si es que han encontrado unos pollos"

"¡¡¡¡Como se te ocurre hacer eso!"

"Pero Hao no hay otra forma, si ellos los tienen de seguro nos los darán n.n"

"Si claro ¬.¬ pues yo no lo creo, si se supone que ellos los han cuidado no los darán así de fácil"

"Entonces que idea tienes"

"Solo entrar n.n"

"Pero Hao, eso es robar ¬¬"

"Claro que no, solo es pedir prestado, pero sin avisar ¬¬"

"Para el caso viene a ser lo mismo"

"¡¡Tú cállate y sígueme!"

Los hermanos rodearon la casa para encontrar por donde podían entrar, así que la única idea que se les ocurrió fue tratar de saltar la cerca; fue algo difícil al principio, así que mejor cavaron un hueco que cruzara la cerca, les tomó un poco más de tiempo, pero lo lograron, así que lo único que les quedaba era entrar y rescatar a sus mascotas, claro si es que se encontraban ahí, mas fue un riesgo que tomaron

"Parece que no hay nadie en casa – Dijo Yoh al ver solo las jaulas al aire libre, y las puertas de la casa que estaban totalmente cerradas – "Ahora como haremos para saber cuales son nuestros ¿?" – Se dijo al ver más de una jaula que contenía pollos

"Eso es fácil" – Decía mientras caminaba alrededor de todas las jaulas, mirando su contenido – "Estos pollos están muy chiquitos, sólo hay que buscar unos grandes y ya está" – Dijo al empezar a jugar con unos que se encontraban en su jaula – "Aunque estos están muy bonitos n.n"

"Yo no veo nada, crees que ésta haya sido el lugar"

"No lo se, pero a mi me dan ganas de llevarme todos n.n"

"Eso no se puede ¬¬ ya estamos haciendo mucho en entrar a una casa que no es la nuestra, y peor aún llevarnos las cosas sin permiso"

"Hay ya cállate, no ves que no hay nadie ¬¬ así que mejor empieza a buscar para salir rápido de aquí"

Empezaron a buscar jaula por jaula buscando sus mascotas, pero lo que encontraban solo fueron pollos más pequeños, o algunos animales de otra especie

"T.T No hay nada"

"Ya me di cuenta ¬¬ aunque solo falta buscar en una jaula" – Dijo al señalar una jaula más apartada de las demás

"Crees que ahí se encuentren ¿?"

"Puede ser que sí ¡¡andando!"

"Pero hay un lindo perrito durmiendo junto a esa jaula n.n"

"Eso es muy fácil, tú lo distraes mientras yo veo que hay"

" Pero el pobre perrito está durmiendo, no lo podemos molestar -.-"

"Ya no pongas excusas y anda, para que no se haya dado cuenta como entramos, no debe ser malo"

"Eso no me parece justo T.T"

"Nada es justo en esta vida, así que apúrate" – Dijo empujándolo, para que enfrentara al perro, que al escuchar que algo se movía abrió los ojos

"Hola lindo perrito n.n" – Dijo saludándolo, como si el animal lo escuchara – "Solo vengo para ver que hay en esa jaula n.n no te vallas a molestar"

El perro solo se levanto y se estiró un poco, se sentó y solo vio a Yoh con cara extrañada

"Ven perrito no te voy a hacer nada n.n" – Se acercó más

El perro movió la cola y también se acercó a Yoh, haciendo sonidos de alegría

"Eres un lindo perrito n.n" – Dijo al acariciar al perro, viendo que no le hacía nada – "Eres muy cariñoso también n.n"

Hao, viendo que Yoh estaba controlando al perro, se acercó muy despacio para ver el contenido de la jaula, ya estaba por abrirla cuando el perro empezó a ladrar

"Te dije que controlaras a ese perro ¬¬"

"Estaba muy tranquilo hasta que te vio, eso ya no es mi culpa"

"Cálmalo otra vez entonces, ya estaba a punto de ver que había en la jaula"

Cada vez que Hao hablaba, el perro ladraba y era más difícil de controlar para Yoh

"Perrito por favor no hagas ruido n.n que nos van a descubrir" – Al escuchar la voz de Yoh, el perro dejaba de ladrar y hacía sonidos de alegría

"Eres un perro feo ¬¬"

"¡Hao! Como le puedes decir eso al pobre perrito T.T" – Dijo abrazando al animal – "No le hagas caso perrito, tú eres muy bonito n.n"

"¿Así? ¬¬, pues eso perro me hace acordar a 'tu prometida'... lo único que sabe hacer es ladrar todo el día"

"Oye no insultes a Annita de esa forma"

"Yo le digo como quiero" – Dijo cruzándose de brazos

"Vamos perrito ataca n.n"

"Oye Yoh, para a esa perro O.o te lo advierto" – Decía, viendo al perro como se acerba a él con cara de pocos amigos

"El perrito sólo quiere jugar contigo n.n vamos perrito juega con Hao"

"Yo no quiero jugar con ese pulgoso animal"

El perro solo se le abalanzó hacia Hao, quien empezó a correr para que no lo atrapara, pero el perro lo llego a coger del pelo

"No perro, todo menos mi hermoso cabello T.T"

"Sigue jugando con el perro, que yo voy a ver la jaula" – Decía al acercarse, y tratar de abrir la jaula

"Perro malo, suéltame" – Seguía luchando para que el perro le soltara el cabello

"Los encontré, ¡¡¡los encontré!"

"¿Los encontraste? O.o" – Dijo al detenerse, aunque todavía tenia al perro con su hocico pegado a su cabello

"Giovanna, Hao II, los extrañé tanto T.T" – Dijo feliz al encontrar a sus animales en la jaula

"Soy tan feliz T.T"

"¡Que creen que hacen en mi casa!" – Se escuchó la voz de una muchacha, era delgada, rubia y de ojos marrones

O.o! – Hao&Yoh

"Deben ser un par de ladrones que quieren llevarse mis animales" – Seguía hablando la chica, pero ahora con un rifle en la mano, apuntando a los dos gemelos

Los gemelos no sabían que hacer, se habían quedado paralizados al ser descubiertos y no podían moverse, pero al ver a la chica enfrente de ellos, tenía llevaba un rifle en la mano, lo único que hicieron fue correr del lugar, hacia donde habían cavado el agujero

"¡¡¡Adonde van cobardes!" – Dijo al escapársele un par de disparos, aunque no se escuchaban, ya que le rifle tenia silenciador

"Hay que entrar que no hay nadie ¬¬" – Remedó a Hao

"Yo que iba a saber que una loca vivía aquí ¬¬"

"O.o Ese casi me da" – Dijo al esquivar una bala

Los dos siguieron corriendo hasta que se detuvieron al ver que la chica ya no los perseguía

"Hubiera sido mejor pedírselos"

"Nos hubiera mandado a volar de todas maneras ¬¬"

"Pero no hubiéramos perdido nada -.-"

"Tú cállate si no fuera por tu culpa, ya tendríamos a Giovanna y Hao II con nosotros ¬¬"

"Oye, como que por mi culpa ¬.¬"

"Porque tu soltaste al perro, además esa cosa ha chamuscado mi lindo cabello T.T"

"¡Ya deja de quejarte! ¡Yo si voy a decirles que nos los devuelva!"

"Si quieres morir, esta bien, yo no pienso ir a que me baleen ¬.¬"

- -Después de unos minutos- -

"Porque no lo dijeron antes jajajajaja" – Empezó a reír la chica, al escuchar a Yoh pedir por sus mascotas

O.o – Yoh&Hao

"Mi nombre es Sheril… Pensé que eran ladrones, por eso empecé a disparar"

"Nosotros somos quienes lo sentimos por entrar así a tu casa… aunque casi me cae una bala -.-"

"No hay problema, son perdigones, no uso balas de verdad, solo son para matar cosas pequeños, como tengo animales en casa, algunos vienen y por eso tengo este rifle, no hace mucho daño"

"Pensábamos que nos querías agujerear" – Comentó Hao

"Pero de todos modos, hubieran tocado la puerta y no entrar de esa manera ¬¬"

"Es que ha pasado un mes desde que nos hemos ausentado, y pensamos que no los ibas a dejar ir tan fácilmente" – Le explicó Yoh

"La verdad esos animales me han causado muchos problemas, por eso fue que los puse en una jaula aparte, esperando a que alguien llegara a reclamarlos"

"Por donde te los encontraste" – Preguntó Yoh

"Es que cuando llegaba a mi casa, los vi paseando por los alrededores, así que los puse dentro de una jaula con los demás, como traían algunos problema con los otros, los tuve que separar"

"Crees que nos los podrías entregar ahora ¿n.n?" – Preguntó Hao

"Claro, ahora se los traigo" – Dijo al alejarse hacia su casa

"Esto hubiéramos desde un principio y nos hubieras ahorrado mucho ¬¬

"Eso ya no importa ¬¬ de todas maneras los vamos a tener de vuelta"

"Si claro, porque te conviene ¬¬"

"Ay ya olvídate de eso… además la chica es muy bonita, porque no se los pagamos invitándola a salir XD"

"Deja de meterte en más problemas ¬¬ solo quiero irme a casa"

"Sólo fue una idea ¬¬"

Esperaron por un rato, hasta que apareció la chica con los dos animales en sus manos, listos para entregárselos

"Aquí los tienen… no se como han podido durar con estos animales, cualquiera ya se hubiera deshecho de ellos" – Le dijo entregándole sus animales

ToT - Giovanna&HaoII

"Porque lo dices ¿?" – Preguntó Yoh

"Es que buscan pelea por todas partes -.-"

"n.n Están muy bien entrenados" – Dijo Hao

"Si bueno como digan ¬.¬U"

"Muchas gracias por haberlos cuidado por nosotros n.n" – Agradeció Yoh

"No hay problema, Adiós n.n" – Se despidió la chica de ellos

"No me extrañes, adiós" – Dijo Hao

"Si claro, me gusta tú cabello ¬.¬U" – Dijo Sheril en un tono de burla

"Todo por tu culpa T.T"

"Oye, no me culpes a mí ¬¬"

"Ese maldito perro, cuando duerma por la noche, lo voy a matar"

Los hermanos se estaban alejando de la casa, con dirección a la pensión.

Por el camino estaban pensando en donde tener a sus animales, ya que no los podrían tener en medio de la casa, sino sus vidas correrían peligro; pensaban en construirle una pequeña casita un poco lejos de la casa, o una casa del árbol.. Todavía no se decidían.

Así se les pasó muchas horas mientras caminaban y pensaban que era lo que iban a hacer. Además se paseaban por la ciudad con sus animales, haciendo que algunas chicas del parque se les acercaran e intentaran acariciar a sus mascotas, acciones que Hao e Yoh no despreciaban.

Ya caía la noche y los hermanos, se estaban acercando a la pensión, habían quedado en que harían una casita del árbol muy bien cerrada para sus mascotas, a unos cinco minutos de la pensión, pero por esta noche los tendrían en el armario de cada uno, para mañana muy temprano hacer su casita n.n

- En la pensión- -

"Porque tengo que hacer esto yo ¬.¬" – Dijo Len

"Deja de quejarte, y que quede bien hecho" – Ordenó Anna

"El tonto de Hoto fue quien hizo todo esto ¬¬"

"Ya cállate sino quieres que te dé más trabajo ¬¬"

"Eso es injusto" – Se dijo Len al tener un trapo entres sus manos, y limpiaba los pisos con éstos

"Haz hecho un gran trabajo Anna" – Le dijo Jeanne

"Si uno no se pone fuerte, estos hacen lo que se les da la gana" – Dijo sorbiendo un poco de té

"Bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo… pero me parece algo ya exagerado -.-U" – Dijo también sorbiendo un poco de su té

"Eso no me importa… ¡ahora lo que me importa es que tengo hambre!" – Lo dijo en voz alta para que la escucharan en la cocina – "Todavía no entiendo porque viniste por Hao" – Se dirigió a la chica que estaba sentada junto a ella

"Yo no vine a buscarlo ¬.¬ solo vine porque Lizerg me pidió que viniera con él"

"Pues me parece que vienes a buscar a Hao, por eso aceptaste la invitación de Lizerg"

"Claro que no, solo le hice el favor a Lizerg de acompañarlo; eso es todo"

"Miénteme con otra cosa… pero igual me hace gracia que alguien venga por Hao, estar el tiempo con él, eso si que es perder el tiempo tontamente"

"Solo vine para saludarlos… claro y también para saber la historia completa de lo que le hicieron a los hermanos"

"¡Tú que estás escuchando! ¬¬" – Le dijo a Anna al chino que estaba atento a lo que decían las muchachas

"Yo nada" – Dijo volviendo a lo que hacía

"Termina de limpiar lo que ensuciaron… ¡y deja de escuchar conversaciones de otros!"

"Con estos amigos para que necesito enemigos ¬¬" – Susurró muy despacio volviendo a lo que hacía, después de escuchar la razón por la que vino Jeanne

- -En la cocina- -

"Se encuentra mejor joven Horo"

"Si, ya no hay problema T.T" – Dijo al mirarse las manos que las tenía vendadas

"¿Le sigue doliendo?" - Preguntó con intenciones de acercarse

"n.nU No claro que no, sigue haciendo mejor la comida que Anna se enfurecerá" – Respondió para que la chica siguiera con lo que tenía que hacer, mientras que él se encontraba sentado en una silla de la cocina

"Si necesita algo solo avíseme" – Dijo retomando lo que hacía – "Y en verdad lo siento"

"No tiene que disculparte, estas cosas pasan n.n"

"Como usted diga -.-" – Dijo no muy convencida

"Gracias Tamao, eres una gran amiga n.n"

"De nada joven Horo" – Le sonrió algo sonrojada

Horo solo observaba como la muchacha se desplazaba de un lugar a otro preparando la cena, y también viendo, de nuevo, sus manos que traían vendas, y recordó como es que habían terminado ahí

Flashback

(NA: Si quieren mátenme por hacerla larga y hacer sufrir a Horo, es que no lo puedo contener, tengo que escribirlo -.-)

"Crees que nos diga algo, o que nos mate"

"Claro que no, o por lo menos eso creo"

Los dos chicos se encontraban justamente en la entrada de la casa. Habían regresado del cine, y de haberse paseado por la ciudad, así que ahora estaban dudando en si entrar o no, después de haber hecho enojar a Anna

"Aquí yo no tengo otro sitio donde quedarme, aparte ya no tengo dinero T.T"

"No se preocupe, no creo que nos haga nada – Dijo al dar unos pasos hacía la puerta"

"No lo hagas Tamao, no quiero ver tu cadáver T.T" – La detuvo de la mano antes que entrara"

"No diga esas cosas joven Horo, no sea exagerado, solo entraremos, saludamos y nos vamos, ¿Esta bien?"

"Si no hay de otra, ándale pues -.-"

Los dos chicos entraron muy sigilosamente, entrando de a pocos a la casa, y todavía no se veía a nadie por los alrededores

"Bien, creo que no hay nadie – Comentó ya más aliviado

"¡A donde se habían metido!" – Salió Anna de la nada, junto con la visita

"Buenas noches" – Dijo Tamao algo nerviosa

"Hola Anna, hola Jeanne n.nUUUUUUU"

"Hola chicos n.n"

"Los estaba esperando, ¡no saben que hora es!"

"En verdad lo sentimos" – Dijo La rosada haciendo una reverencia muy nerviosa

"Bueno ya no importa" – Dijo, viendo que Horo no hablaría nada para defenderse, ya que bastaba con solo verlo, el pánico que tenía a la rubia en esos momentos – "Ahora lo que importa es que tengo hambre"

"No se preocupe que en unos minutos lo haré" – Dijo al dirigirse a la cocina

"Yo te… acompaño" – Dijo al seguirla

"Todavía siguen tus órdenes" – Dijo observándolos como se iban

"Hasta ahora sí. Si cada día me hacen gastar mi garganta porque no hacen las cosas, por lo menos que gasten energías obedeciéndome"

"Si tu lo dices -.-"

- -En la cocina- -

"Felizmente que no pasó nada peor que eso" – Dijo Horo más tranquilo, sentándose en una de las sillas

"Si claro… ahora tengo que arreglar todo esto T.T" – Dijo viendo su cocina desordenada, seguro por la búsqueda de comida que habían hecho – "Creo que estaban poniendo la sopa de la tarde a calentar" – Comentó viendo la estufa prendida

"Yo te puedo ayudar n.n"

"Si usted quiere esta bien n(((n – Decía al momento de coger la olla por las asas, para limpiar la cocina, antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa – "Cree que podría coger la olla un ratito para limpiar la cocina" – Le pidió, ya que todo estaba lleno de cosas, y no podía ponerla en cualquier sitio (NA: Horo, gomen T.T)

"Claro que si" – Dijo cogiendo la olla con las dos manos, pero desde el fondo

"Ahora yo arreglo esto" – Dijo empezando a ordenar un poco, y guardar las cosas a su lugar

"Tamao T.T"

"Un ratito, ahora termino" – Dijo sin voltear

"Es que…es algo… urgente…. T.T" – Decía haciendo muecas muy graciosas

"Un ratito"– Seguía ordenando una alacena

"Es que…. es que……es que…"

"Ya está n.n"

"Me duele T.T"

"¿Que sucede?" – Se dirigió a él

"¡¡¡ME ESTOY QUEMANDO!"

"O.o"

Estaba tratando de calmar a Horo, pero seguía corriendo por toda la cocina, todavía con la olla caliente en las manos sin soltarla y gritando por todas partes

"¡¡¡ME QUEMO!¡¡¡ME QUEMO! T.T" – Seguía corriendo por todas partes, no sabiendo donde se dirigía hasta correr por los pasillos de la casa, con la olla en las manos, derramando su contenido por todo el piso

"¡¡Suelte la olla joven Horo!" – Decía Tamao muy nerviosa

"No es cosa de todos los días ¿o si?" – Preguntó Jeanne

"Solo a veces"

Las dos chicas se encontraban en la sala de estar, disfrutando del delicioso té muy tranquilamente, y viendo como Horo corría por todas partes con la olla en las manos

En ese momento también hicieron acto de presencia Len junto con Pilika, que habían entrado para ver que había pasado, ya que escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la casa

"Se encuentra bien joven Horo" – Dijo al acercarse hasta el chico que estaba en el piso, soplándose las manos para que se valla en dolor

"Llamen a los bomberos… llamen al hospital… y sobre todo… llamen a mi mami T.T"

"No se preocupe joven Horo, aquí tengo pomada para las quemadas"

"Gracias, pásame la fábrica completa T.T"

"Solo se necesita un poco, venga conmigo" – Dijo al ayudar a levantarlo

"¿Que pasó?" – Preguntó la ainu

"El joven Horo se quemó las manos con una olla"

"Ay mis manitas T.T"

"¿Te duele?"

"Claro que sí, que me crees ò.ó"

"Ya no te enojes, seguro que Tamao te cuidará muy bien n.n

"Me duelen T.T"

"No se preocupe joven Horo, ahora lo curo" – Dijo llevándoselo

"Len que estas esperando ¿?" – Le dijo Anna

"Yo de que ¿?¿?"

"Las manchas en el piso, están esperando que las limpies"

"Oye, si yo no hice nada ¬¬"

"Eso no me importa, sólo quiero que las limpies y que quede bien"

¬.¬ - Len

Fin del Flashback

"Ese Lizerg me dijo que no se iba a tardar, y hasta ahora no llega – Se dijo Jeanne al ver la hora

"Quien sabe que este haciendo, ¿se te hace tarde?"

"En realidad no tengo nada que hacer, pero de todas maneras tenía que regresar

"Si deseas te puedes quedar aquí, no habrá mucho espacio, con toda esta gente aquí, pero algo es algo"

"Puede ser que acepte, si es que Lizerg se demora más de la cuenta"

"Como quieras…… ¡¡¡¡Pilika Cállate!"

"Eso también te molesta -.-"

"No quiero que hagan bulla, eso es todo; ya tuve suficiente con lo de hoy, como para que alguien se ponga a cantar mientras se baña"

"Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones"

"Si, ya quisiera"

"Ya terminé con esto" – Dijo Len al levantarse, y juntar las cosas de limpieza

"Ya era hora, si quieres puedes ir a descansar"

"Oh valla gracias" – Dijo muy irónico, saliendo del lugar

Las chicas solo rieron

"Lo estas haciendo a propósito verdad ¿?"

"Algunas cosas sí, para ver si otro día no me molestan tanto como hoy… más con la llegada de Yoh y Hao del hospital"

"Hola chicas n.n" – Entró Yoh por la puerta principal

"Ya era hora en que llegaran… que pasó con el inepto de Hao" – Dijo Anna

"Hao… no lo he visto"

"Si claro, porque mejor no le dices que pase, así sabrías donde está"

"Ya te dije que no lo he visto n.nUUUUU" – Dijo muy nervioso

"Y piensas que te voy a creer… ¬.¬"

"Pero es verdad Anita n.n"

"Deja de llamarme así, y mejor dile a Hao que no intente subirse por la ventana de la habitación, ya que está cerrada, tratando de meter a esos animales dentro de la casa, ya que si lo hace él es quien va a dormir encadenado afuera como perro guardián; y tu también para que le hagas compañía"

"Pero Ani... digo Anna, él no hace nada sólo que…que…" - Pensaba en algo bueno, pero ninguna idea se le cruzaba por la mente en ese momento de los nervios

"Inventa algo rápido que no tengo toda la noche" – Dijo mirándolo, no creyéndole nada de lo que decía

"Sino que quería una sorpresa para Jeanne, eso es todo n.n"

"No empieces a alucinar Yoh" – Le dijo la aludida

"Pero es cierto… bueno chicas si me permiten estoy apurado" – Dijo queriendo salir del lugar

"¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!"

"Hola chicos" – Entró Lizerg

"Valla, ya era hora para aparecerte" – Dijo Jeanne

"Lo siento es que me encontré esto por el camino" – Dijo enseñándoles a todos lo que tenía en las manos – "Verdad que está bonito n.n"

"Que es esa cosa ò.ó" – Se quejó Anna

"Es un lindo gatito, que hermoso non" – Dijo Yoh al acercarse y quitarle el animal a Lizerg de las manos, abrazándolo muy desesperadamente

"Ten cuidado, que está delicado de salud -.-"

"Está muy lindo, en donde lo encontraste" – Seguía acariciando al gato, que era de un color blanco y tenía bastante pelo, así que por un momento se olvidó de lo que tenía que hacer, para acariciar al pequeño animalito

"Cuando estaba pasando con el auto, lo vi al costado de la carretera, y pensé que sería buena idea llevarlo al veterinario, así que me lo voy a quedar"

"¡Como se te ocurre traer animales a esta casa!"

"No te preocupes, ya me lo voy a llevar" – Dijo quitándole el gato de las manos de Yoh

En eso se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte afuera de la casa, lo que hizo que todos salieran rápidamente a ver que era lo que pasaba

"¡Ahora que es lo que sucede!"

"Hao ¿te encuentras bien?" – Se acercó a su hermano que se encontraba tirado en el piso, después de intentar entrar por la ventana, pero como no lo pudo hacer se cayó de bruces al suelo

"Alguien apuntó el número de la matrícula" – Balbuceó, teniendo los ojos en forma de espiral

"No te golpeó un auto, te caíste -.-"

"Y porque no avisaste que la ventana esta cerrada, ¡¡te dije que esperaras del otro lado!" – Gritó Hao, sin darse cuenta aún que lo estaban observando – "Hola a todos n.nUUUU" – Dijo ya mas despierto, después del azotón que se dio

"Así que intentaban meter a esas cosas a la casa ¬¬" – Comentó la rubia

"¬¬ ¿Tú se lo dijiste?" – Preguntó Hao acusando a su hermano

"Claro que no, como crees que les iba a decir que íbamos a meter a nuestras mascotas por la ventana, para tenerlas en el armario hasta mañana… yo nunca les diría eso"

-Silencio-

"Gracias por decir lo que su supone que ¡¡¡¡NO DIRÍAS! Ò.ó"

"n.nUi Lo siento se me salió"

"No tienen que decir nada más, lo que quiero es que se deshagan de esas cosas inmediatamente, antes que quieran un pasaje gratuito hasta la morgue…" – Les dijo Anna

La rubia iba a continuar cuando se escuchó unos gruñidos provenientes del gato que tenía Lizerg en sus brazos, y apuntaba a un solo lugar: Las mascotas de los hermanos

"O.o Que… es…esa…cosa ¿?" – Preguntó Hao algo temeroso

"Es el gatito de Lizerg" – Dijo al ver como el animal saltaba de los brazos de su dueño y se abalanzaba donde estaban las mascotas de los gemelos

"ò.ó¡¡¡¡Saquen a ese animal de aquí!"

"Lizerg detén a ese animal – Dijo Jeanne viendo como los pobres pollos corrían por sus vidas

"Lo haría su supiera como -.-"

"Eso ya me está cansando, necesito vacaciones -.-" – Dijo la rubia entrando a la casa por una taza más de té y muy tranquila – "Me avisan cuando esto termine"

"Alguien por favor que detenga a ese gato T.T" – Pidió el menor Asakura

"Ven maldito animal que te voy a matar" – Perseguía al gato por todos los lugares, hasta que estos se metieron dentro de la casa – "¡¡¡Yoh que estas esperando tenemos que cazar a ese gato!"

"Ya voy T.T" – Entró a la casa en busca de sus mascotas que eran perseguidas por el gato

"Creo que te quedarás sin gato" – Comentó Jeanne

"Bueno de todas maneras no lo podía tener en casa -.-U"

"Como digas ¬¬"

Los dos entraron tranquilamente, también para tomar un poco de té y hacer compañía a Anna, mientras que los demás perseguían a los animales

- -Por los pasillos- -

"No te salvarás de ésta gato feo" – Decía persiguiendo al animal, que intentaba comerse a su mascota – "Hao II, yo te salvaré"

T.T – HaoII&Giovanna

"Que es lo que pasa aquí" – Salió el chino de su habitación al escuchar todo el alboroto de la casa – "Que fue eso O.o ¿?" – Se dijo al ver como unos pollos, un gato y un Hao corrían a todas velocidad por el pasillo – "Yoh que pasa ¿?" – Preguntó al ver al gemelo al final de la cola

"Es que un gato se quiere comer a mis mascotas y Hao lo está persiguiendo"

"Ah ¬¬…… O.o espera esas cosa todavía están vivas ¬¬"

"Si -.- y no son cosas son Hao II y Giovanna"

"No me importa lo que sean, yo no los quiero ver por aquí" – Dijo al agarrar su lanza en sus manos

"Que haces O.o"

"Fácil cazar a esos pollos, para después arrojar sus cadáveres al río" – Dijo caminado en la dirección que habían seguido los demás

"No Len no lo hagas por favor T.T" – Suplicó cogiéndole la pierna, para que no avanzara

"Oye que haces, ¡¡suéltame! ¡¡Te lo advierto!" – Dijo tratando de caminar

"No le hagas nada plis T.T"

"Ya cállate y déjame en paz" – Sacudió su pierna para deshacerse de Yoh

"Ay eso dolió… ¡¡¡HAO TEN CUIDADO ESTÁ YENDO LEN Y QUIERE HACER PICADILLO DE POLLO!" – Gritó Yoh para que lo escuchara su hermano

Por lo pronto Hao estaba acorralando al gato, que era muy ágil y se le escapaba de las manos cada vez que lo tenía

"Ven gatito que te voy a dar un pescadito n.n" – Sonrió al gato que se encontraba frente de él, y a la vez que cubría los pollos de las garras del animal – "_Ese maldito de Yoh, debería estar aquí ayudándome"_

"Así que aquí estabas" – Entró el chino

"Sé que quieres hacer con mis pollos pero no lo lograrás, primero terminaré con este animal y después sigues tú"

"No me hagas reír, tú y cuantos más"

"Yo solito para que te lo sepas jajajaja"

A esto los pollos aprovecharon el momento para salir rápidamente por una ventana, para el alivio de Hao, que estaba listo para acabar con el gato

"Ahora no escaparas de aquí gato – Dijo con una mirada siniestra, a lo que el animal solo gruñía muy fuerte defendiéndose – "Ni creas que con eso me vas a vencer, ya fuiste gato"

"Mientras tú te diviertes con esa cosa, yo pienso acabar con esta pesadilla de una vez" – Dijo caminado para salir por la misma ventana que vio a los pollos escapar

"Oye no hagas eso" – Lo detuvo antes que saliera, deteniéndolo cogiendo también una parte de la cuchilla

"Deja mi cuchilla en paz, consíguete la tuya ¬¬"

"No fastidies, son mis mascotas así que no te meterás con ellas ¬¬"

"Así oblígame" – Dijo tratando de tener control total de su lanza para deshacerse de esos pollos, y también de Hao si es que se podía

Al hacer tanta fuerza los dos, Len ya casi teniendo el dominio de su lanza, hizo estrellar la espalda de Hao contra la puerta, que a causa del golpe se cayó llevándose a Hao con el

"Eso es para que no te metas conmigo de nuevo "

"O.o!" – Hao

Hao que estaba de espaldas al suelo, encima de la puerta, solo le bastó levantar sus ojos para encontrarse con algo que nunca olvidaría

"O.o Pi…Pilika" – Pronunció Len el nombre de la ainu al verla

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" – Gritó la chica, que recién se había terminado de bañarse, al descubrir a los dos chicos frente a ella. Así que sólo atinó a rápidamente cubrirse con la toalla que tenía muy cerca de allí – "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ!"

"Esto es el cielo XD" – Decía Hao

"¡¡¡¡¡Pensé que el único pervertido era Hao!" – Decía molesta

"Pilika no es lo que parece, de verdad" – Se defendió el chino – "Yo… estaba…este…" - No sabía que decir, ya que no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen que tuvo de Pilika, literalmente desnuda ante sus ojos

"¡¡¡¡No me explique nada, solo quiero que salgan de aquí!"

"No lo puedo creer, mis sueños al fin hechos realidad T.T" – Hablaba Hao consigo mismo

Pilika al escuchar lo que decía Hao, ya cansada, de un golpe muy fuerte en su rostro, lo mandó a volar hasta quedar estampado en la pared del pasillo

"¡Y tu piensas quedarte aquí para siempre!" – Se dirigió hacia Len – "O quieres terminar igual que Hao"

"Alguien llame… al 911" – Balbuceaba con los ojos en espiral

"No serías capaz o sí ¿?" – Decía al cruzarse de brazos

"Claro que lo haré, sino sales de aquí en este momento" – Dijo al hacer crujir sus nudillos

"Esta bien, esta bien… que carácter" – Se dijo al levantar la puerta, ponerla en su sitio y salir del lugar

"¿Que sucedió?" – Hizo su aparición Yoh, al ver a su hermano plantado en el suelo

"Vi algo maravilloso" – Dijo Hao todavía muy aturdido

"Ya cállate idiota, sino quieres que te golpee yo también por ver cosas que no debes" – Le dijo Len

"Aunque me golpees miles de veces no harás que nunca la olvide XD"

"Así, entonces te golpeare hasta que te amnesia" – Dijo acercándose

"Ya chicos, no es momento para pelear" – Dijo Yoh

"Que pasó con Hao II y Giovanna O.o ¿?" – Preguntó a su hermano, mientras se levantaba del suelo

"En eso hay un pequeño inconveniente n.nU"

"¿Ahora que pasó? ¬.¬"

"Están en la cocina T.T"

"Y eso que tiene de malo ¿?"

"Es que Tamao estaba haciendo la comida T.T"

"Muy bien, ahora nos quedaremos sin comer ¬.¬" – Dijo Len

"Solo hay que matar a ese gato y hacemos sopa con él, no hay nada de malo, debe ser nutritivo" – Decía Hao

"Como crees que uno puede comer esas cosas, idiota ¬¬" – Dijo Len

"Yo he visto que así lo hacen, así que podemos intentarlo, es bueno comer cosas nuevas"

"Hao, yo no quiero comer gato -.-" – Le dijo Yoh

"Pues te las aguantas ¬.¬ esto pasó por decirles a todos lo que queríamos hacer"

"Oigan ahí vienen O.o" – Dijo Yoh al ver como Hao II y Giovanna venían corriendo, siendo perseguidos todavía por el gato

Al momento en que sus mascotas pasaron por donde estaban ellos, Yoh y Hao se encargaron de coger a sus mascotas, dejando al gato en las manos de Len

"Len mata a ese gato, que tengo hambre" – Le dijo Hao

"Idiota como crees que vas a comer esto, a mi me parece un lindo gato"

"Ves Hao, es un lindo gatito, además lo trajo Lizerg, no es nuestro, así que no podemos hacerle nada malo -.-" – Le dijo su hermano

"Claro que no ¡¡maten a ese gato!" – Seguía discutiendo Hao

"Ya Cállate, al que deberías matar es a esos animales, son los que han causado problemas" – Le dijo Len

"Los animales son inocentes" – Defendió Yoh

"Como sea, pero desaparece a ese animal de una vez, no quiero que le haga nada a mi Hao II"

"Con tal que dejen de molestar y me dejen en paz, lo que sea ¬¬" – Dijo al irse en dirección donde se encontrara Lizerg para regresarle su gato

"Al fin juntos Hao II para siempre, ya no hay nada que nos separe" - Decía Hao abrazando a su mascota

"Hao creo que nos deberíamos ir de aquí" – Dijo Yoh

"Si estamos en nuestra casa ¬¬"

"Es que ésta tranquilidad no me gusta nada -.-"

"Tienes razón, será mejor que salgamos de aquí, de una vez por todas" – Dijo al salir de los pasillos, y dirigirse a unas habitaciones para recoger un abrigo para la noche

- -En la sala- -

"¿Han cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas?" – Preguntó Anna

"Ya está todo listo…… toma Lizerg, me dijeron que era tu gato"

"Gracias -.-"

"Ya estoy lista" – Dijo Pilika reuniéndose con todos los demás – "Yoh y Hao piensan en salir de la casa, así que será mejor que se apuren"

"¿Que piensan hacer?" – Cuestionó Jeanne

"Siento no avisarte, pero nos tendremos que ir de aquí por unos días"

"Mi pobre cocina está de cabeza T.T" – Dijo Tamao

"Eso no es lo importante ahora ¬.¬ lo que debemos hacer es irnos de este lugar, antes que esos dos puedan escapar" – Le dijo Anna

"Con tal de salir de aquí hago cualquier cosa, nos podemos ir n.n"

"No me han dicho que es lo que van a hacer" – Replicó Jeanne

"Después te explicamos, por ahora salgamos de una vez…. Quería vacaciones y eso es lo que tendré… y será mejor que no digas nada Len ¬.¬" – Ordenó Anna

"Él lo hace con buenas intenciones, así que vayámonos de una vez" – Dijo Pilika

"Aprovechadas ¬.¬" - Susurró muy despacio Len

"Te estoy escuchando ¬.¬"

"Quien imaginó ver al 'cuernis' pisado jajajajaja" – Se burló Horo

"Tú cállate ¬¬"

Todos los chicos se dirigieron a la salida, después Anna cerro la puerta muy bien para que nadie saliera de ella

"Listo vámonos, acomodémonos para entrar en el auto de Lizerg"

"Hacia donde iremos ¿?" – Preguntó Lizerg

"Yo quería ir a una linda playa n.n" – Dijo Pilika

"No me parece mala idea, iremos al aeropuerto para que se más corto el viaje; así que apúrate que no tarda de venir la camioneta, para que empiece a limpiar la casa de parásitos" – Dijo Anna con una sonrisa siniestra

"A ese ritmo te quedarás sin prometido" – Comentó Jeanne

"Él ya verá como se las arregla, claro que si sigue así de inseparable con su hermano, no va a lograr nada bueno" – Aclaró Anna

Todos se acomodaron muy bien dentro del auto, aunque un poco ajustados pero lo lograron

"Adiós casita n.n" – Dijo Horo

"¡Ya dejen de moverse!" – Se quejó Anna

"Esto es injusto, porque tengo que ser yo quien corra con los gastos ¬¬"

"De todas maneras estarás ahí no, así que deja de quejarte – Le dijo Pilika que se encontraba sentada en sus piernas

"De todas maneras mi cocina quedó hecha un chiquero T.T"

"Eso ya no importa, supongo que nos darán de comer en el avión verdad, me muero de hambre" – Dijo Horo al momento que su estómago sonó

"Con tal que esos sonidos solo sean de hambre, estoy tranquila" – Comentó Anna

"Que quieres decir con eso ¬¬"

"No empiecen a pelear nuevamente" – Calmaba Tamao. Ella estaba sentada en las piernas de Horo, junto a la puerta

"Esa era tu idea Anna" – Preguntó Jeanne al ver como una camioneta se acercaba a la casa

"Si. No creo que te moleste que les demos su merecido a Hao verdad"

"Claro que no, que escarmiente un poco" – Rió la chica, que estaba sentada en la parte delantera, con el gato apoyado en sus piernas y junto a Lizerg que manejaba

"Querían acabar con ellos o solo asustarlos" – Preguntó Horo

"Solo asustarlos… ya verán como salen de esa" – Dijo Anna

Todos solo rieron, mientras se dirigían hacia sus lindas vacaciones

- -En la pensión- -

"Ahora si salgamos de este lugar n.n"

"Hao, hay un pequeño problema n.nUUUU"

"Ahora que sucede ¬¬"

"Es que la puerta está cerrada, igual que las ventanas… lo hicieron otra vez T.T"

"Que nos quieran matar, eso ya es un cuento conocido ¬¬"

"Bueno pues la historia se repite"

"Has dejado algo en la cocina ¿O.o?" – Preguntó al oler algo muy extraño dentro de la casa

"No, pero lo vi muy desordenado……. Y quisiera saber que es esta humo, que yo sepa no hay fiesta" – Dijo al toser un poco

"Esto es……… O.o!"

"¡¡¡¿Que es!

"Esta vez si va en serio ¡¡¡busca una salida rápido!" – Dijo corriendo por todas partes, buscando alguna ventana abierta o algo

"Pero Hao que es este humo…"

"Recuerdas que se le echan a los roedores como las cucarachas n.n"

"¿Insecticidas, pero a que viene esa pregunta"

"Y cuando hay muchas en tu casa, a quien llamas n.n"

"Al fumigador para que acabe con ellas n.n"

"Exacto n.n"

"Esa la sabía jijijijij"

"Ese no es el punto idiota ò.ó, no ves que este humo es de fumigar, nos quieres matar como unos insectos, ¡¡¡¡debemos salir de aquí!"

"Eso no es justo, porque querrían hacer eso con nosotros T.T"

"No preguntes yo que sé ¬¬ Lo que sé es que debemos salir de aquí rápido"

"Esta bien buscaré una salida"

Después de un rato de buscar, todo estaba completamente cerrado, no había escapatoria y el ambiente se estaba llenando de ese gas tóxico, aunque ellos sabían que después vendrían unos hombres que descontaminan el ambiente de la casa, para que sea nuevamente habitable y sin rastros de 'insectos', pero para ese momento ellos serían uno de esos

"Pero porque darle confianza a unos hombres así, para que entren a la casa -.-"

"Si fue idea de Anna, de seguro pidió que los espíritus dominaran el cuerpo del hombre que no hiciera su trabajo -.-" – Explicaba – "Yoh donde estás ¿?"

Hao vio a todos lados y no veía a su hermano, así que decidió buscarlo, después de unos momentos lo encontró, pero fuera de la casa, aún con su mascota en las manos, milagrosamente viva

"Como diablos saliste ¬¬"

"Es que encontré una ventana abierta"

"Y por qué no lo dijiste antes ¬¬" – Dijo al salir también de la casa, que ya estaba llena del gas

"Es que no me lo preguntaste -.-"

"Idiota ¬.¬"

"Pero ya estamos fuera, eso es lo importante n.n"

"Si, creo que sí -.- bueno ahora que haremos"

"No lo se, de seguro los demás se fueron de vacaciones y nos dejaron aquí T.T"

"Es lo más factible, bueno solo hay que esperar que limpien la casa por completo para volver a entrar"

"Pero en donde nos quedaremos durante ese tiempo, en eso se van a demorar"

"Pensaba pedirle a esa chica Sheril, si nos puede acoger en su casa XD"

"Hao, ella no lo hará ¬¬"

"Pero podemos intentar -.-"

"Si íbamos a hacer una casa del árbol, porque no la construimos de una vez, ahí podemos dormir, todavía tengo dos abrigos"

"Puede ser, de todas maneras no tengo mucho sueño, que esperas apúrate que es tarde"

"No que no tenías sueño"

"Pero lo tendré, así que mejor apúrate; si es que lo vamos a construir, que sea rápido"

"Esta bien" – Respondió al caminar junto con su hermano para encontrar maderas que les sean de utilidad

"Todos nos tienen cólera -.-"

"Parece que sí, pero aún tenemos nuestras mascotas, eso es bueno n.n"

"Si, puede ser… oye todavía creo que Sheril nos puede aceptar en su casa"

"Hao no alucines, se supone que el drogado soy yo -.-……. Espera yo dije eso O.o"

"¡Fuerte y claro!"

"Por que tengo que caer en tus trampas ¬.¬"

"Yo no hago trampa ¡Adoptado!"

"Oye, ¡yo no soy adoptado!"

"Si como no, ¡Adoptado!" – Dijo corriendo con dirección hacia el árbol en que habían quedado hacer la casita

"¡Yo no soy adoptado! T.T"

**Continuara**

Hola a todos lo que leen este fic, espero que les guste lo que escribo, ya que a mi si me dio gracia n-n, quería hacer algo gracioso.

Ustedes perdonaran pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero cuando termine de cambiar el otro capitulo empezaré a escribir el otro, quiero que este sea el primer fic que termine T.T

Alguna crítica, o cualquier cosa que quieren escribir lo pueden hacer a mi correo

Bye Bye a todos n.n


	4. Parte IV: Algo de romance

Parte IV: ¡Algo de romance!

"Después de un largo viaje, llegamos a casita n.n" – Dijo Horo

"Esta no es tu casa ¬¬" – Le dijo Anna

"Bueno…. digamos que siento como si lo fuera…" - Dijo el muchacho, mientras dejaba algunas mochilas en el suelo

"Como sea… lo que yo quiero es descansar" – Decía entrando a la casa por la puerta principal, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió un olor medio extraño

"Anna dijiste que eso funcionaría u.u" – Dijo Pilika al también hacer su aparición por la puerta

"Las cucarachas aquí son muy difíciles de exterminar"

"Eso dalo por hecho v.v" – Le dio la razón Horo

Por su parte, en la zona de lo que venía a ser la sala, estaban sentados Yoh junto con Hao, solo vestidos con una simple yukata, y tenían prendido unos palitos de incienso, que esparcía su olor por toda la habitación, y casi toda la casa

"Bueno de todas maneras no me puedo quejar, después de las dos semanas que estuve fuera de este lugar" – Se dijo Anna

Todos los chicos y chicas entraron a la casa, dejando sus cosas en el suelo; se dirigieron todos, a donde se supone que iban a estar Hao e Yoh

"Hola chicos n.n que bueno que ya llegaron, pensábamos que se iban a tomar más tiempo" – Dijo Yoh

"Desgraciadamente ya estamos aquí, tenía que asegurarme que no cometieran ni una estupidez y echaran abajo la casa" – Informó Anna

"Que desconfianza Anita u.u"

"¡¡¡PILIKA TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTO!!!" – Dijo con alegría un Hao, parándose de su lugar y lanzándose a abrazar a la susodicha, aunque solo le llegó a coger una pierna – ¡!!!¡¡¡DONDE HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!!!"

"¡¡¡Que te has creído Hao suéltame!!!!" – Decía sacudiendo su pierna para que Hao la soltara

"¡¡Oye que le haces a mi hermana déjala en paz!! ò.ó" – Dijo muy furioso, listo para matar a Hao

"¡¡Quítate ahora!!" – Le gritó Len, apuntándolo en el rostro con su lanza

"¬.¬ No lo haré"

"Si aprecias un poco tu inútil vida déjala en paz"

"Pilikita, dile que se valla al tiburón ¬¬"

"Porque mejor no se lo dices a Jeanne" – Dijo la ainu con una mirada maliciosa, dejando a la vista a la ex-doncella de hierro, que se encontraba atrás del grupo con una cara de pocos amigos

"n.nUUUU Hola Jeanne ¿como estas?" – Dijo inocentemente, sudando frío al ver a 'su' chica con cara de asesina

"Yo estoy bien, pero dudo que tú termines a salvo" – Le dijo, al señalar a un costado a Len, que estaba con una aura negra, ¡muy molesto!

"Vamos Len, no te enfades n.nUUUU solo fue una bromita, ¿verdad Pili? n.n" – Dijo soltando a la chica para que se pudiera mover

"Pensé que lo decías enserio" – Dijo muy irónico, sabiendo que Len la defendería – "Ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones n.n"

"¡¡¡Vas a morir Hao!!!" – Decía acercándose a él con una maléfica mirada

"Vamos Len, no te molestes… solo fue una broma en serio…. Deja tu linda y reluciente cuchilla a un lado…… Pilika dile algo T.T" – Hablaba entrecortadamente, mientras retrocedía temiendo por su vida, y buscando apoyo en alguien del grupo

"A mi ni me mires ¬¬"

"Creo que se divertirán un poco u.u" – Dijo Yoh al ver a Len lanzándoles sus ataques al pobre de Hao, por todo el jardín, a lo que él solo esquivaba algunos

"Creo que necesitaba algo de acción, y que más sino tratando de dar en el blanco con Hao" – Dijo Pilika

"Chicos estuvieron en la playa ¿?¿?" – Preguntó Yoh al notar a Tamao algo quemada por el sol

"Ya que lo preguntas, si" – Le dijo Anna

"T.T Que bueno por ustedes"

"Y que querías que nos quedáramos en casa, a que ustedes nos arruinen la vida"

"No Anita, es que nos dejaste con ese gas tóxico en la casa T.T"

"Después de todo, no les pasó nada" – Le dijo Tamao

"Claro, si de todas maneras sobrevivieron, y esa no era la idea" – Dijo Anna

"Nos querían matar O.o"

"No querrás que contestemos esa pregunta ¬.¬" – Le dijo Horo

"Pero de todas maneras, eso fue muy cruel T.T"

"Deja de quejarte, lo que hicimos solo fue fumigar la casa, no fue gran cosa… además peor hubiera sido si hubieras tenido a Hoto aquí"

"Que quieres decir con eso ¬¬" – dijo molesto el aludido

"Pero eso se hace cuando la casa está vacía v.v"

"Solo nos olvidamos de algunas cosas, no perdíamos nada de valor" – dijo Anna

"T.T" – Yoh

"No pongas esa cara, y apaga esa cosa" – Señaló el incienso aún prendido

"Esta bien v.v"

"Yo solo quiero descansar, así que nos vemos después, y quiero ver la comida lista cuando despierte" – Ordenó al salir y dirigirse a su habitación

"¡¡Alguien que lo detenga!!" – Gritaba Hao al entrar estrepitosamente a la casa

"¡¡Si quieren pelear háganlo afuera no aquí!!" – Dijo Horo, al ver a Hao esconderse detrás de Jeanne, para que lo 'protegiera' de la amenaza Tao

"La señorita Anna se fue a descansar y no creo que quieran molestarla u.u"

"Que pasa Hao, es que tienes miedo" – Se burló Len

"Yo no tengo miedo a nadie, y menos a ti ¬.¬"

"Entonces que haces, ¿piensas que yo te voy a ayudar?¬¬" – Le dijo Jeanne

"Ya que insistes n.n"

"Idiota ¬¬"

"Creo que ya practicaste lo suficiente con el inútil de Hao, mejor déjalo" – Le pidió Pilika a Len, cogiéndolo del brazo y caminar hacia la salida – "Mejor vallamos por un rico helado n.n"

"Esta bien" – Aceptó Len algo sonrojado

La pareja solo salió del lugar, aunque Hao no dejaba de mirar a Len, para ver que no se atreviera a nada contra su vida

"¿Y se supone que yo debo hacer la cena? T.T" – Se dijo Yoh

"No se preocupe de eso joven Yoh, yo la haré n.n" – Se ofreció la chica alegremente, ya que nadie era como ella en la cocina

"Muchas gracias n.n…..yo me tengo que ir" – Dijo Yoh al levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación

"Te puedo ayudar a cocinar Tamao ¿?" – Pregunto Horo el chico sonrojado

Tamao: No hay problema joven Horo Horo, esta vez seré mas cuidadosa -((((-

El ainu y la pelirosada se dirigieron hacia la cocina, a preparar algo muy delicioso

"Hao, hasta cuando vas a estar ahí, ya se fueron todos ¬¬" – Dijo Jeanne todavía al tener al gemelo detrás de ella

"Hasta que nadie más atente contra lo mejor que ha creado la naturaleza: El gran Hao Asakura jajajaja" – Empezó a reír, con mucha arrogancia

"Querrás decir desperdicio de la naturaleza, ya aléjate de mí" – Dijo separándose de Hao

"¡A ti si te extrañé!" – Dijo al mirar a la muchacha, abrazarla por la cintura y colocar su mentón en el hombro femenino

"¡Que crees que estas haciendo!" – Decía una chica muy colorada, al ser abrazada por Hao

"Solo acercándome a ti n.n"

"Con que autorización haces eso, ¡suéltame!" – Dijo interponiendo sus brazos entre ella y él

"Es solo un abrazo, eso no es pecado n.n"

"¡No digas tonterías Hao!"

"Aunque si querías algo más, solo tenías que pedirlo" – Dijo al bajar su rostro, hasta casi estar cerca de los labios de la chica

"¡¡¡Que crees que haces!!!" – Le gritó, dándole una sonora bofetada en la mejilla

"No tienes porque ser tan agresiva T.T" – Dijo frotándose la marca de la mano de Jeanne

"¡¡Después de que no fuiste al templo, cuando te di una segunda oportunidad!! ¡¡No me vengas ahora con esas cosas Hao!!"

"Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado u.u"

"¡Si es que piensas, entonces te equivocaste!"

"Vamos Jeanne, no te cuesta nada perdonarme"

"El 'gran' Hao pidiendo disculpas, JA eso no me lo creo ni en un millón de años"

"Solo fue que me olvidé, eso es todo… pero estaba dispuesto a ir…… la intención es lo que cuenta"

"Claro como no te vas a olvidar, si estabas 'muy ocupado' con tus 'lindos animales'" – Decía con toques de burla

"Estaba haciendo la buena acción de toda mi vida, así que no le veo nada de malo"

"A claro y también ver a Pilika desnuda en el baño era una parte del trabajo…….." – Se quedó callada en ese momento, no tenía pensado decir aquella frase en todo el diálogo, ya que Hao sabría porque ella estaba molesta con él, y no era precisamente por haber faltado a la promesa que le había hecho

"Ahora ya entendí lo que pasa" – Se dijo sospechosamente – "Estas celosa, eso es lo que pasa"

"Que sandeces estas diciendo, eso no es cierto"

"Si lo es, si lo es… tú misma lo dijiste, yo escuché bien clarito"

"Piensa lo que quieras no me importa" – Le dijo, dispuesta a marcharse

"No tienes porque estarlo" – Dijo deteniéndola por los hombros – "Yo a la única que quiero es a ti"

"Ya tanto tiempo con tu hermano, estas empezando a consumir también cochinadas" – Decía tratando de desviar el tema

"Lo digo en serio" – Le dijo profundamente, ahora cogiendo con sus manos, su delicado rostro

"No intentes jugar conmigo Hao" – Dijo desviando un poco su mirada, hace unos segundos centrados en los ojos negros de Hao

"Sé que no soy muy confiable, pero esta vez te digo la verdad n.n yo te quiero a ti n.n"

"Como puedo estar segura que no me estas mintiendo, y solo lo haces porque quieres conseguir algo de mi ¬¬"

"Claro que yo no jugaría contigo Jeanne" –Decía acercando su rostro a la de la chica muy lentamente, esperando ese contacto tan deseado por él

Jeanne estaba dispuesta a corresponder al beso, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la voz de una mujer se escuchó muy cerca de ahí

"¡Que bueno que te encuentro Hao!"

Los dos chicos presentes, voltearon para ver de quien se trataba

"Pensé que íbamos salir hoy" – Sheril vio muy bien a los dos chicos – "Lamento si interrumpí algo" – Se detuvo al ver a que se disponía a hacer la pareja

"¡¡¡Así que yo era a la que querías ¿no?!!! ò.ó" – Dijo una molesta chica, con cara de furia

"Yo… Jeanne…. Yo puedo…… explicarlo" – Decía muy nervioso

"¡¡¡Aquí no hay nada que explicar!!!" – Se dispuso a salir, pero sin antes darle un golpe bajo a Hao – "¡¡¡¡No atrevas a engañarme Hao Asakura!!!!" – Salió la chica corriendo del lugar, pero no antes mandándole una mirada de enojo a la chica rubia

"Eres un idiota Asakura" – Dijo Sheril al ver al susodicho arrodillado en el suelo, y su cara de color azul, al haber recibido ese golpe – "Ahora dudo que puedas tener hijos n.n"

"Que diablos… haces a aquí" – Preguntó recuperándose un poco

"Dijiste que venga hoy para salir, pero vi que estabas ocupado"

"Yo en que momento… te dije eso…." – Se sentía mejor el muchacho, así que intentó pararse

"Fue ayer en la noche…. sufres amnesia temporal ¿o que?... seguro a la pobre chica también le prometiste lo mismo"

"Claro que no…. pero no tenías porque haber entrado como pedro por su casa y lanzarte a decir 'que bueno que te encuentro Hao'" – Le dijo remedando la voz de la chica

"Bueno la puerta estaba abierta, así que pensé que me recibirían" – Dijo como si nada – "Además si ya tenías novia, no debiste pedir que viniera"

"Ella no es mi novia…… aunque falta poco para que lo sea"

"Después del espectáculo que le hiciste, no creo que eso pase"

"¡¡Ese espectáculo lo hiciste TÚ!! ¬¬"

"¿Así? Y que anda haciendo el 'Señor Hao' pidiéndoles a otras chicas que salgan con él, si ya tiene escogida una" – Dijo sarcásticamente – "Por lo que a mí respecta tú eres el único culpable"

"¡¡¡Así, pues entonces no debiste haber venido!!!"

"Puede ser, pero por lo menos le hice el favor a la chica, para que se diera cuenta con quien se estaba metiendo ¬¬" - Le dijo muy molesta, cruzada de brazos – "Además yo no quería nada contigo, no te creas que eres la última chupada del mango, como intentas hacer creer a los demás… sino puedes hacer feliz a una chica, entonces no podrás con ninguna… y si sigues con esa actitud, dudo que Jeanne quiera estar a tu lado… así que mejor métete eso en la cabeza antes de hacer cualquier estupidez"

Por su lado, Hao parecía como si estuviera sido regañado por su mamá después de una travesura. No tenía nada de falso en lo que decía la chica en frente de él, todo lo que decía era cierto...

"Y ni creas que no conozco a Jeanne… no será mi amiga pero por lo menos he hablado con ella, como para que juegues con sus sentimientos" – Se detuvo un momento al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hao – "Así como lo hiciste conmigo, también lo harás con las otras, y así solo lograrás que Jeanne se aleje más de ti" – Acabó de decir su discurso – "Así que esta conversación se acabó" – Dijo al darle la espalda lista para salir

"Para eso no mas viniste aquí" – Se escuchó su voz con algo de molestia, al haber escuchado de una desconocida casi toda su verdad

"Sí… además que me encontré esto en la entrada" – Dijo al darle una fotografía – "Por lo que puedo ver es competencia….. bueno eso es todo, yo me voy" – Salió la chica de la casa, por el mismo lugar que entró

Hao vio la foto que le había sido entregada, y notó que era una de las fotos que de seguro se habrían tomado en la playa donde habían pasado esas dos semanas los demás… se fijo como Jeanne estaba abrazada de Lizerg y este estaba muy sonrojado. Lo que hizo que la sangre de Hao hirviera por la furia que sentía…… ¡¡¡Que se había creído esa inglecita para tocar a Jeanne, a SU Jeanne!!!…. Así que había tomado la decisión de conseguir la dizque confianza de la ex-doncella de hierro le tenía, o dejaba de llamarse HAO ASAKURA

- -En otra Parte- -

"Vamos Len apúrate"

"Ya te dije que yo no se nada sobre estas cosas"

"Vamos es muy fácil, pero si no te acercas no podré enseñarte"

"Y arriesgarme a caer, ni lo pienses"

"No seas así, si no nos caemos como aprendemos n.n vamos ¿si?" – Le dijo acercándose a él, mostrándole una tierna sonrisa, y extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara y lo siguiera

"Esta bien" – Dijo cogiéndole la mano, y siguiendo sus pasos

Los dos habían llegado hace unos momentos a una pista de hielo, que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad. La ainu por vivir en el norte, ya era una experta en la materia del patinaje sobre hielo, así que le era más fácil mantener el equilibrio, pero en cambio Len, en su vida había tocado algo como eso, y no sabía como hacerlo… así que la única que lo podría ayudar era su linda novia Pilika

"Ves que no es tan difícil" – Le decía, notando que el chino ya estaba casi parado sin la ayuda de ella – "Además que aprendes muy rápido"

Por varios minutos estuvieron practicando, aunque Len la escuchaba, él solo estaba avergonzado, ya que se sentía incómodo que Pilika lo ayudara, ya que las demás personas lo hacían por su cuenta y él era el único que hacia el "ridículo"… no era que le importara mucho lo que pensara la gente de él, pero de todas maneras se sentía algo desubicado

"Que sucede ¿?" – Le preguntó Pilika viéndolo que estaba como ido

"Nada… mejor porque no vamos a tomar algo"

"Pero si acabamos de llegar, además esto es muy divertido n.n"

"Solo será por un momento"

"Bueno esta bien u.u"

La pareja se fue hasta donde estaba la tienda de comestibles para beber algo, para después seguir practicando un poco en la pista

"Que sucede Len, desde que llegamos estas medio ausente – Decía la chica al tomar la mano del chino sobre la mesa en donde se encontraban

"No es nada… espérame aquí, no tardo" – Le dijo soltándole la mano, y se dirigió al baño

Pilika solo se quedó pensativa unos minutos, y vio como un chico se acercaba hacia ella

"Hola ¿está ocupado este asiento?" – Dijo el muchacho alto, fornido, de cabello marrón y ojos verdes

"Si gustas te puedes sentar" – Le dijo al notar que ya no había espacio en otras mesas. Además podían caber cuatro personas

"Muchas gracias, en este lugar ya no cabe ni un alma más" – Le dijo al sentarse y colocar su mochila en el otro asiento, donde se podían ver un par de patines y un palo de jockey – "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hideki" – Se presentó el muchacho estirándole la mano

"El mío es Pilika" – Dijo al corresponder el saludo muy alegremente – "Veo que eres jugador de jockey" – Intentó llegar a una conversación con su compañero de mesa

"Es mi deporte favorito, así que vine a practicar un poco con unos amigos" – Le respondió también alegre, a la disponibilidad que mostraba la chica para hablar con él – "¿Vienes sola?"

"No… vine con mí.. con mi novio, no debe tardar en salir" – Dijo algo insegura de la respuesta

"Ahh ya veo…" - Se mostró algo desilusionado – "Creo que interrumpí algo"

"No te preocupes de eso, puedes quedarte si gustas n.n"

"Entonces me quedaré hasta que llegue, si es que no te molesta"

"Claro que no n.n ¿y de donde eres?, si es que se puede saber"

"Yo de Izumo, pero vine hasta aquí para estudiar"

"Oh valla, tengo un conocido que también es de Izumo"

"Que coincidencia y ¿Tú de donde eres?"

"Yo de Hokkaido, estoy aquí de visita nada más"

"Si estas aquí en la pista de patinaje viniendo de ese lugar, debes ser una buena patinadora"

"Bueno un poco n.n"

Así siguieron un poco más la conversación preguntándose casi de todo, el chico estaba muy contento de haber conocido una chica como Pilika, con una sonrisa siempre presente en su bello rostro y muy decidida a lograr lo que ella quería

Los dos hablaban muy animadamente sin contar la presencia de otra persona que estaba observándolos, pero no movía ni un músculo…. Había salido hace unos minutos del baño y solo se quedo quieto en la entrada, hasta que decidió que era tiempo de volver con su novia, aunque tenía cara de pocos amigos, ¡era la hora de matar insectos!

"Len ya regresaste" – Dijo en voz alta, terminando de improviso la conversación con el otro muchacho – "Si que te demoraste n.n"

"Mucho gusto en conocerlo mi nombre es Hideki" – Se puso de pie el chico y le ofreció su mano como saludo

El chino solo vio la mano extendida del muchacho, más no respondió como el otro esperaba, en pocas palabras no lo saludó y solo se dirigió a Pilika, a lo que el chico solo bajo la mano muy molesto

"Mejor sigamos practicando Pilika"

"Es que le dije a Hideki… que veríamos como jugaba jockey, debe ser muy bueno en eso"

"Le aseguro que si" – Respondió el muchacho muy seguro

"No tengo tiempo como para perderlo de esa manera" – Dijo con una mirada congelante al muchacho

"Vamos Len, debe ser emocionante, además de paso que aprendes algo" – Le dijo inocentemente

"Yo no lo necesito ¬¬"

"Si usted se cree capaz de hacerlo mejor que yo, le diré que no lo necesita" – Dijo ya cansado de la arrogancia del chino

"¡¡¡Que dijiste insolente!!!" – Decía molesto amenazándolo con su puño, le hubiera dado una lección sino fuera por Pilika que lo cogió del otro brazo, impidiendo la masacre

"No creo que sea necesario que lo repita, ¡ya lo escuchó!"

"Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres ¡¡Que sea de una vez!!"

"Eso me parece muy bien. Habrá dos equipos, aquí a las doce en punto"

"¡¡Claro que acepto el desafío!!"

"Muy bien, estaré esperando ese momento" – Le dijo recogiendo su mochila y colocándosela en el hombro

"¡¡Que creen que están haciendo ustedes dos!!" – Dijo muy enojada, colocándose entre los dos chicos – "¡¡Aquí no habrá nada de esas cosas!! ¡¡Hemos venido aquí para que uno se divierta, no para que quieran demostrar ser uno mejor que el otro!!¡¡Así que sáquense esa absurda idea de la cabeza!!"

"No te preocupes Pilika, yo ganaré por ti" – Le dijo Hideki cogiéndole las manos muy delicadamente, y con ligero brillo en sus ojos, mostrándole una mirada que cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies

"¡¡Quien te has creído idiota!!" – Se interpuso entre los dos

"¡¡Solo el ganador!! ¡¡Nos vemos Len!!" – Dijo el chico al darse la vuelta para irse – "¡¡Y perderás más que un simple juego!! – Fue lo último que dijo al salir del lugar"

"¡¡¡¡Repite eso pedazo de idiota!!!!"

"Ya Len, déjalo que se vaya……." – Detuvo al muchacho

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar unos momentos

"Yo en verdad lo siento, no quería meterte en problemas" – Dijo cabizbaja y en un tono triste, mientras se sentaba en su asiento

"Mejor olvídalo, no vale la pena"

"Es que si no hubiera aceptado, esto no hubiera pasado… en verdad lo siento" – Dijo la ainu muy apenada, casi a punto de llorar

"No hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta verte así" – Dijo al sentarse a su lado y coger su rostro con sus manos – "Lo único que tenemos que hacer es hacer que ese idiota se coma sus palabras"

"Entonces… ¿lo harás?"

"Es lo que tengo que hacer"

"Pero Len, si solo hace poco hemos llegado y….."

"Sólo sé que no perderé, confía en mi" – No la dejó terminar de hablar, ya que colocó sus dedos sellando los labios de la muchacha

"Pero de todas maneras, eso será difícil"

"En ningún momento dije que sería fácil, pero como dijiste aprendo rápido" – Le sonrió

"También me dijiste que era la primera vez que pisabas una pista de patinaje"

"Aún nos queda dos horas, y tengo una linda maestra que me enseñará en un curso rápido e intensivo"

"Entonces que estamos esperando" – Dijo llevándoselo rápidamente hacia la pista, tenían que ponerse en acción si es que Len pensaba ganar

- -En la pensión- -

"Hay mucho silencio en casa" – Comentó Tamao

"Si, después que Jeanne salió corriendo, y esa rubia se fue"

"¿Cual rubia?"

"Creo que es una que vive sola a un kilómetro de aquí, tiene también muchos animales en su casa, y un perro que los cuida, y creo que también……"

"Veo que la conoce u.u" – Lo interrumpió

"Solo la he visto nada más" – Se sonrojó en pensar en como se veía la chica rubia XD

"Si usted lo dice" – Dijo algo apenada, pero no se dio cuenta que al estar distraída se corto muy leve con el cuchillo que traía en las manos – "¡Ay!"

"¿Que pasó?" – Preguntó al escuchar el pequeño quejido, y dejando sus pensamientos a un lado

"Solo me corté con el cuchillo"

"Déjame ver" – Revisó la herida que solo era una pequeña cortada en el dedo – "No es muy grave, déjame curarlo n.n" – Le dijo al llevar su mano al fregadero y lavarlo

Aunque estuviera lavando solo la herida podía sentir la suavidad de la piel de la chica, a lo cual el ainu se sonrojó por los pensamientos que tenía por la joven.

Después de terminar lo que hacía le colocó un pedazo del pañuelo que llevaba consigo y lo puso muy delicadamente – "Ya está, no te preocupes que sobrevivirás n.n"

La chica solo rió ante el comentario, y estaba más colorada que un tomate al notar la cercanía del chico y el sentimiento de sus manos entre las de él

"Si quieres yo puedo ir haciendo lo demás, estoy para ayudarte n.n"

"Si… pero antes podría soltar mi mano"

"Ehh si" – Dijo soltando la mano de la rosada muy rápidamente, muy apenado – "Lo siento"

"No importa…... será mejor que avancemos si no la señorita Anna se enojará" – Decía guardando un poco su distancia, estar cerca de él la ponía muy nerviosa, o más de lo normal

"Tamao… yo…"

"Que sucede"

"Solo que…... te ves bien de ese color n.n"

"Bueno es que el sol estaba muy fuerte u.u"

Un silencio invadió la cocina por unos momentos, el ainu iba a decirle algo importante, pero se arrepintió en el último instante, y la chica también esperaba algo más por parte del muchacho, pero parece que todavía tenía que esperar; o ser ella la que tomara el primero paso, aunque le atemorizaba pensar en ello

"Algo se está quemando" – Dijo el ainu al sentir un olor extraño

"¡¡Es cierto!"! – Se abalanzó a la olla rápidamente para apagarla – "Me estoy volviendo muy despistada u.u"

"Yo apenas sé agarrar un cuchillo, sin embargo estoy aquí "

"Pero no es tarde para aprender" – Sonrió un poco

"Eso es seguro"

Los dos estuvieron haciendo la comida para que la 'señora de la casa' no se pusiera de mal humor. Los dos chicos cocinaban como si estuvieran jugando, ya que Horo aprovechaba para aprender algo sobre el arte culinario, que Tamao con gusto se puso a enseñarle mientras que hacía las cosas para la comida… Algunas veces Horo se demoraba en picar las verduras, y Tamao sin darse cuenta tomaba de las manos al chico para explicarle como se hacía, haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera a la pareja

- -En una habitación- -

Anna se encontraba apoyada junto a la ventana observando el paisaje que se podía distinguir a lo lejos. Después de haber escuchado algunos ruidos en la planta baja, ahora aprovechaba unos periodos de silencio, además que quería un poco de tranquilidad, aunque haya pasado unas cortas vacaciones fuera de la casa.

Dejaba que sus cabellos se deslicen libremente por la acción del fresco aire, mientras respiraba lentamente……... pero como era de esperarse "la paz no es eterna", escuchó ruidos que venían desde el techo de la casa

"¡¡¡¿Quien esta ahí?!!!"

"Hola Anita n.nU" – El chico asomó la cabeza por el techo

"Tenías que ser tú ¬¬"

"Siento molestarte u.u"

"Que se supone que haces ahí arriba, no ves que eres una molestia"

"Es que tenía algo que hacer n.nU, en verdad lo siento"

"Estabas... secando maíz ¿?¿?" – Viendo algunos granos cayendo desde el techo hacia el jardín

"Es una historia larga de explicar u.u"

"Con tal que no sea para nosotros ò.o"

"Claro que no, aunque son muy nutritivos jijijij"

"Si claro ¬.¬ no más te vallas a……… resbalar…………fue demasiado tarde u.u"

"Necesito ayuda T.T" – Decía el castaño que estaba colgado del filo del techo, solo sujetado por sus dedos

"Eso es para que no sigas engordando a esos animales del demonio ¬¬" - Sólo se limitaba a observar a Yoh colgado de ese lugar

"¡¡¡Echen paja plis!!! ToT"

"Todos están ocupados haciendo sus labores, no los molestes – Decía dándole la espalda" – "Ten cuidado que las tejas están medias sueltas"

"¡Gran ayuda!" – Suspiró el muchacho.

Como no podía subir, ya que de seguro las tejas se iban a desprender, lo que se le ocurrió en el momento fue saltar hasta donde se encontraba la ventana de la habitación de Anna. Así que lo hizo, y con mucha suerte logró sujetarse de la filo de la ventana

"Aunque sea se te ocurrió algo" – Dijo, volteándolo a ver como estaba colgado de su ventana

"Era eso o quedar estampado en el suelo – Dijo poniendo más fuerza en sus brazos para poder subir – "Creo que tuve mucha emoción por un día u.u"

"Eso es lo que crees ¬¬"

"Por que…..lo dices ¿?" – Preguntó algo nervioso, esperando algún castigo por parte de su prometida

"Has estado de vago todo este mes…" – Decía con una mirada seria – "Y no has entrenado lo suficiente, así que ya es hora de que reanudes tu entrenamiento"

"Pero Anita…… T.T ¿porque? Yo me siento bien jijiji"

"Ya sabes que no es por eso, es para que sigas siendo el más fuerte… a menos que quieras que Len te derrote, sabes muy bien que él entrena por su cuenta, y no es tan flojo como cierta persona ¬¬"

"Pero si Len es nuestro amigo n.n…..…… ¿o tienes otro motivo por el cual deba entrenar?…" - Preguntó el muchacho

"Deja de cuestionarme y has lo que te digo…."

"Te estas…….preocupando por mi bienestar…...?¿?¿?" – Siguió preguntando, sin haber hecho caso a lo que dijo su prometida

"Claro que no….…digo……ay ya deja de decir estupideces..." – Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos algo sonrojada

"Si es por eso, no tienes que preocuparte Anita… soy muy fuerte jijijijijij"

"¡¡¡Ya te dije que no es por eso!!! - Reanudó de nuevo su mirada hacia su prometido - ¡¡Además que…que...!!!"

"¿Que sucede?"

"Hay…..una…… ahí" – Dijo señalando a un insecto horrible colgando a un costado de su prometido – "¡¡¡MATALA, MÁTALA!!!!" – Dijo abrazándose a su prometido, acto que hizo caer a los dos en una pose no muy recomendable y comprometedora – "¡¡¡DESASTE DE ELLA RÁPIDO!!!!" – Gritaba aferrada muy fuertemente a Yoh

"Anita pero no puedo si estas encima mío u((((u" – Dijo el chico sonrojado, aunque él también estaba 'abrazada' a ella

"¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA SOLO ACABA CON ELLA!!!"

"Anita la pequeña tarántula ya se fue"

"¿Estas… seguro?"

"Si… jijijji"

Anna solo levantó la mirada encontrándose con la del muchacho, los dos estaban muy sonrojados, aunque el más sorprendido era Yoh, ya que no había visto a la chica sonrojarse de esa manera que la hacia ver tan hermosa

El silencio se apoderó de ellos, ninguno se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra a lo que había acontecido y a la forma en la que estaban en el suelo. Solo estaban quietos en el lugar admirando los ojos del otro, disfrutando del calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, y que los hacía sentir tan bien

"Hay algo ahí Anita…" - Dijo apuntando a otro lugar

"¡¡Si es esa cosa horrible deshazte de ella!!" – Dijo otra vez ocultándose en el pecho de su prometido

"No era nada Anita, me equivoque jijijiji"

"Yoh eres un………." – Volvió a mirarlo enojada

"Anna vine por tu…" – Se detuvo en seco después de abrir la puerta de la habitación – "…ayuda"

Los que estaban en el suelo voltearon a ver al intruso

"n.nUU Siento molestarlos, sigan donde se quedaron, no hay problema..." – Salió de la habitación.. – "… Mientras más rápido llegue mi sobrino mejor…. ¡buena suerte! n.n" – -.. Y la cerró la puerta después

Los aludidos seguían en el suelo sin moverse, aparte de estar sumamente sonrojados por el comentario que había hecho Hao hace unos momentos sobre 'eso'… Lo único que les quedó por hacer fue levantarse sin decir nada

"Será mejor que vayas a… recoger esos maíces" – Le dijo la rubia con el tono de siempre y dándole la espalda

"Anna yo…"

"Porque mañana vas a comenzar tu entrenamiento muy temprano…"

"Esta bien u.u"

El muchacho solo se dirigió a la salida"

"Y dile a Hao que no moleste"

Yoh salió de la habitación, y se dirigía al techo nuevamente

- -Por los pasillos- -

"Tan rápido… a eso se le llama ser eficaz" – Le comentó Hao a su hermano

"No digas tonterías ¬¬"

"Anda vamos cuenta, no seas así"

"Deja de molestar Hao" – Dijo caminando muy pensativo

"No me digas que te falto viagra, si quieres te puedo conseguir uno, debe ser muy bueno XD"

"Ya te dije que no molestes"

"No te va esa cara de amargado u.u" - Comentó viéndolo con una cara de resignación –"Así que cuéntame que te sucede"

"Dudo que me ayudes, así que no vale la pena"

"Soy tu hermano mayor y debo saberlo, así que desembucha de una vez"

"¿Mayor? Por media hora, quince minutos ¬¬ …… eso no hace mucha diferencia "– Dijo en un tono irónico

"Yo respiré primero el aire contaminado del medio ambiente, así que debo saberlo ò.ó"

"Eso no viene al caso ¬¬"

Hao: Bueno lo que sea, solo dímelo que quiero saber"

"Porque mejor no atiendes tus asuntos que tienes con Jeanne, y dejas los míos"

"Tú sabes lo que pasa conmigo, y yo no sé lo que te pasa, eso no es justo T.T"

"Después de todo el alboroto que hicieron, supongo que todos se han enterado u.u"

"Pero igual no deja de ser injusto"

"Tú que sabes de ser justo o no ¬¬"

"Busca en el diccionario, ahí está ò.ó" – Le dio la espalda para salir del lugar – "No me cuentes entonces, de todas maneras no me interesa"

"Como quieras" – Se dirigió al techo de la casa a seguir recogiendo sus maíces

"Ahora no creo que Anna me ayude u.u" – Dijo pensando en voz alta – "Por que las mujeres tienen que pensar cosas que no son, y no escuchar razones u.u" – Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la salida de la casa a idear algo para poder volver con Jeanne nuevamente

- -Por la ciudad- -

Después que el tiempo pasaba, el mayor de los Asakura estuvo caminando por las calles de la silenciosa ciudad, hasta llegar a otras donde se veían cada vez más personas paseando y muy felices, disfrutando de la fresca brisa del viento

Como no sabía donde iba, y muy sumergido en sus pensamientos casi no se daba cuenta de lo que había en su alrededor…... Pero lo que le llamó la atención, fue justamente el objetivo al cual estaba buscando: Jeanne

-------

Después de haber salido de la pensión Asakura, Jeanne había estado dando vueltas por las calles de la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, y recordando lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas: Hao la había engañado.

Bien sabía que meterse con él, era para esperarse algo como eso o hasta peor, pero lo intentó de todas maneras y mira como terminó. Después de decirle todas esas palabrerías, con el tonto tema de la que 'la quería', y que bien ella había caído en su juego; le sale con otra chica que venía a buscarlo, se notaba que había hecho de las suyas cuando ella no estaba.

Ella lo dejaba hacer lo que quería y lo perdonaba, pero ya su paciencia se había acabado, tenía un límite que Hao, con lo de hoy, había traspasado de la mejor manera; asiendo que no lo dejara explicar lo que había pasado, aunque en ese momento tal vez hubiera sido una de sus tontas excusas.

Jeanne le había dado muchas oportunidades para que ponga más en claro sus sentimientos y ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado, por esa razón no eran una pareja estable, pero con lo que había pasado hoy dudaba en darle una nueva oportunidad o dejar que explicara lo que en verdad había pasado……

"¡¡Que bueno verte Jeanne!!"

"¡Hola Lizerg!" – Dijo algo sorprendida al ser sacada de sus pensamientos – "Pensé que estarías viendo tu coche"

"Lo dejé muy cerca de aquí, aún no terminan de arreglarlo, creo que les tomará algo de tiempo… pero que tal si te invito algo de tomar"

"Me encantaría"

"Ven, conozco un buen lugar" – Le dijo al cogerla de la mano, haciéndola caminar junto a él

------

Hao lo único que hizo fue apreciar un rato la imagen de la muchacha que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, aunque todavía no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la espiaba, además que no daba méritos para que eso suceda, sólo quería seguir viniéndola de esa manera para saber que era lo que hacía

Pero se empezó a impacientar cuado vio al 'verdecito' acercársele cada vez más a la muchacha… aunque solo era un espectador, le molestaba muchísimo el acercamiento que tenían los dos, y más aún después de ver aquella foto……. Aunque la gota que derramó el vaso fue ver como se la llevaba de la mano

Lo único que pensaba era en deshacerse de esa peste… torturarlo, pisotearlo, estrangularlo, acuchillarlo, descuartizarlo, mutilarlo, incinerarlo, y sea cual sea la técnica usada, tenia que ser dolorosa

Lo que hizo fue seguirlos muy sigilosamente sin que se dieran cuenta, mirando cada uno de sus pasos; ya que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando que la inglecita se llevara a 'su chica'

-------

Después de pedir las bebidas, Lizerg no había dejado de mirar a la chica que se encontraba al costado de él, en verdad le parecía bonita, pero no le gustaba el aspecto que tenía ahora, se le veía muy pensativa, y era como si no se encontrara en esos momentos con él

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si claro, porque lo preguntas" – Respondió volviendo a la realidad

"Es que te noto algo distante"

"Claro que no, solo es... el calor"

"Si tu lo dices"

"Y que tenía tu auto" – Preguntó de la nada

"Lo que pasó fue que……" – Empezó a decir algunas partes de la explicación del técnico

La muchacha no prestaba atención a ninguna de las palabras que decía Lizerg, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar lo que sentía, lo antes posible

A decir verdad estaba confundida con lo respecto a Hao….. su mente le decía que se olvidara de él, que no valía la pena darle otra oportunidad, si la iba a desperdiciar de esa manera……… Pero siempre surgía una vocecita de su corazón que le decía que lo perdonara y que le dejara dar una buena explicación de lo que pasó

"Jeanne, Jeanne me estas escuchando..."

"¿Que pasa?…". – Preguntó algo desubicada

"Es como si estuvieras en otro mundo este día, ¿que sucede?"

"Nada, estoy bien"

"Pues pareciera que no… hace rato que estás así…"

"Debe ser por el viaje de repente…" – Dijo al beber un poco de su jugo de frutas – "Creo que no descansé lo suficiente…" - Sonrió un poco para despistar

"Esta bien…… pensaré que es por eso…" - Dijo no muy seguro

-------

Hao por su parte había estado espiando a la pareja desde afuera, con unos Binoculares que había conseguido de oferta en una tienda… Claro que no escuchaba lo que decían, y eso si era impacientarse más de lo que ya estaba… así que decidió el entrar para verlos más de cerca, aparte de enterarse mejor de lo que hablaban.

-------

"Y ahora que hicieron Yoh y Hao en la casa, ¿fuiste verdad?"

"Si lo hice, pero no había nada nuevo"

"Después de hacerme buscar a sus mascotas, ya no sé de lo que puedan hacer los dos juntos" – Suspiró al recordar lo que había pasado

"Si claro" – Sonrió un poco

"No te sientas obligada a acompañarme sino quieres" – Le dijo al ver lo distante que estaba su acompañante con él; no le agradaba mucho verla algo triste y querer disimularla con una sonrisa falsa, además lo ponía de malas al pensar que Hao sea el causante de su extraño comportamiento

-------

Hao por su parte, sin esperar mucho entró al lugar muy rápidamente, sentándose en una de las mesas desocupadas muy cercana al de la puerta; y para que no reconocieran su rostro, se cubrió con la carta del menú que estaba en la mesa

Tuvo que agudizar más su oído para poder saber de que hablaban los dos jóvenes que se encontraban a una mesa separada a la de él

"Desea algo señor" – Preguntó la mesera al acercarse, ya que el dueño se había dado cuenta como el chico había entrado sospechosamente al lugar, aunque los demás comensales no se percataron de ello

Hao por su parte no decía nada ante la intervención de la mesera, solo atinó a señalarle al azar lo que quería… ya que si no pedía algo, de seguro lo botarían del lugar

Después de la mesera se fue, se concentró en la conversación de los jóvenes, que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia

-------

"Ahora no me siento muy bien que digamos"

"Podías habérmelo dicho antes… si quieres nos podemos ir hacia la pensión"

"¡¡No!!... digo, no me gustaría molestar a los demás"

"Claro que no lo harás, si no te sientes bien, entonces será mejor que descanses"

"Ya se me pasará, déjalo así… solo quiero estar lejos de allí" – Esto último lo dijo más para ella, mientras estaba recargada de brazos cruzados en la mesa – "Me veo horrible verdad" – Le preguntó, más como una afirmación

"Desde que te vi has estado extraña… ¿que pasó cuando llegaste a la pensión?"

"Ya te lo dije…"

"No es por eso que te lo pregunto"

"No te entiendo, será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa…" - Cambió de conversación

"Tuviste la suficiente confianza en mi para que me dijeras que era lo que pasaba en la relación que tenías con… Hao, y estoy seguro que él tiene algo que ver con lo que te está pasando ahora"

"No quiero tocar ese tema…."

Guardó silencio un rato muy sumida en sus pensamientos, maldiciendo una y otra vez al mayor de los Asakura, por lo que tenía que pasar ella, a causa de las idioteces que cometía

-------

Hao solo estornudó, aunque hizo todo lo posible por no ser escuchado, y que Jeanne lo viera; además de mandarlo bien lejos, por estar escuchando conversaciones que no le importaba

Por un instante pudo comprender lo que sentía la muchacha al no querer hablar de él, ya que había jugado con sus sentimientos y también la confianza que ella le daba………. y como actuaba él: Buscando a más chicas…... esa no era una buena forma de cómo demostrar que la amaba de verdad

Pero que culpa tenía él, de que Diosito lo haya hecho tan perfecto………… aunque después se ponía pensar: Si él era perfecto, ¿porque tenía que pasar por estas clases de problemas?, y él no tenía la característica de ser tan humilde que digamos…. Acción que empeoraba más las cosas…

Por un momento pensó en Yoh...… de cómo teniendo esa prometida tan mandona podía seguir permaneciendo fiel a ella…… eso si era buen estómago……… Bien podían ser gemelos, pero eran totalmente diferentes ante estas situaciones……

Recordó una frase que todavía no se había borrado de su memoria: _"Sino puedes hacer feliz a una chica, entonces no podrás con ninguna"…. _Y Jeanne no se veía muy feliz que digamos…

-------

"¡¡¡Si el se atrevió a hacerte algo malo….yo!!!"

"¡¡¡Ya lo sabes!!!… ¡¡¡Es lo mismo de siempre!!!…." – Lo interrumpió muy seria, mirándolo a los ojos

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento se quedaron calladas, por el alza de la voz de la joven

"¡¡¡Entonces si es lo mismo que siempre pasa, porque no lo olvidas!!!"– Levantó el rostro de la muchacha con su mano – "Él no merece tener ha alguien como tú a su lado"

"Lo haría… si pudiera……" - Dijo en un susurro audible, bajando la vista, a lo cual Lizerg tuvo que soltarla

Al tratar de negar lo que sentía verdaderamente, la muchacha solo se estaba confundiendo más… y como eso no funcionaba, solo aceptó lo que sentía y así encontrando la respuesta a lo que sentía… lo último era solo entenderlo y saber vivir con él….

"Siendo así… solo tienes que hablar con él…" - Le respondió, tratando de mostrarse indiferente ante la situación…… aunque muy por dentro sabía que sus esperanzas se habían esfumado – "No hay nada…. que se pueda hacer contra ese sentimiento…"

"Eso es lo que estoy tratando de entender…..." – Decía un poco más repuesta, después de haber comprendido un poco más de lo que sentía por el estúpido de Hao – "Ahora depende del idiota ese, hacer que yo lo perdone…."

"¿Eso será fácil o difícil? "

"Lo veré en ese momento, depende del tarado ese……. Ahora será mejor que me vaya……"

"Yo todavía me quedo un rato más... que te vaya bien…"

" Nos vemos" – Dijo al despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla

-------

Hao se había quedado paralizado hace unos momentos, escuchando la conversación que tenían la pareja…… había logrado oír cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jeanne, y de lo que sentía por él… en verdad lo había dejado con la boca abierta... ya que el pensó que lo mandaría al mismo infierno por 'haberla engañado'… pero pasó todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba…

Aunque también escuchó lo que dijo Lizerg, que en un principio trataba de hundirlo para que no volviera con Jeanne… pero el sentimiento de la chica pudo más que las palabras del inglés… dándole la victoria a él por algún tiempo…. O mejor dicho hasta que le pida la mejor de las disculpas a Jeanne, para que lo perdonara…

Hao estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la chica salió por la puerta del lugar, y que Lizerg se había quedado solo en su lugar

Después de unos minutos Lizerg se levantó y sin dejare de mirar al desconocido, que aún cubría su rostro con la lista del menú, se dirigió a la puerta

"Espero que te quede claro que con ella no se juega de esa manera... si no te irá muy mal Hao Asakura" – Diciendo esto último, salió del lugar

Hao casi se cae al suelo, al ver que después de todo Lizerg fue quien lo había descubierto... de seguro lo había sentido cuando entró… pero ¿porque hablar de todo eso cuando el estaba presente?... no lo sabía, pero de todas maneras no era algo importante…... ahora tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, como para perder el tiempo con otros asuntos

"Señor todavía no ha pagado lo que ha consumido" – Le dijo al chico que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta

Hao se detuvo y empezó a buscar algo de dinero en sus bolsillos, hizo todo lo posible para poder encontrar algo, pero nada…

"Usted cree que le pueda deber n.nU"

"No señor ¬¬"

"Es que olvidé mi dinero en casa, por favor T.T"

"Lo siento señor"

"Pero si solo fueron un par de cositas nada más n.nU"

Aunque esto no fuera verdad ya que cada vez que la mesera se acercaba a él y le decía "¿Desea algo más?", miraba la carta y pedía algo al azar, ya que tenía que hacer algo para no levantarse y dirigirse a la pareja que estaba conversando, y que más sino comiendo

"Lo siento, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer"

------Minutos después------

Encontramos a un Hao vestido con un delantal rosa con algunas flores de decorado, tenía un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza para no estropear su cabello, y también tenía unos guantes con los que estaba lavando unos platos que se encontraban en el lavado, pero aún le faltaba una torre de estos

"Esto no es justo T.T"

"Así pagará lo que consumió, así que apúrese ¬¬"

"Esta bien... así es como trata a la clientela ¬.¬"

"Para los que ponen la excusa de que no tienen dieron SI"

"Si quiere le puedo dejar estos binoculares, son de buena calidad"

"Eso no me serviría de nada, solo apúrese con esos platos y que queden bien limpios" – Después de dar la orden que lo vigilaran, salió del lugar

"Tendrás que esperar por mi, querida Jeanne" – Suspiró al seguir fregando algunos platos

- -En otro parte de la ciudad- -

El reloj marcaba casi el mediodía, y muchos de los presentes esperaban impacientemente para que dos equipos se enfrentaran en un arduo partido de jockey, ya que habían escuchado muy claramente sobre un desafío que se llevaría a cabo entre dos futuros integrantes de estos equipos

Las personas conocían muy bien a uno de ellos, ya que lo habían visto practicar muchas veces en la pista de hielo, y era uno de los mejores jugadores del lugar, aparte que hasta ahora no había perdido ningún partido...

Sabiendo esto, lo que les parecía extraño de todo esto, era que un desconocido había aceptado el desafío... En un primer momento mostró mucha valentía ante los ojos de los metiches de la conversación... pero después viéndolo en la pista de patinaje, se hicieron a la idea que era algún tonto que no conocía a quien se estaba enfrentando...

Aunque debían aceptar que en esas pocas horas había mejorado bastante, ya que cualquier persona hubiera tardado una semana al adaptarse en ese lugar, y una o dos para poder moverse con total libertad y hacer una que otra pirueta... pues hasta los mejores en Roller (patinaje sobre pista o cualquier otro lugar) eran unos principiantes en aquella pista….

"¿Sigues preocupada?"

"Como no estarlo… yo confío en ti, pero tienes que aceptar que en unas horas no puedes aprender, lo que te hubiera tomado más tiempo"

"Claro que acepto eso, pero de todas maneras no puedo echarme para atrás en un momento como este..."

"Me refiero a que si pierdes, aceptes que recién has empezado y que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo" – Le dijo la chica entrelazando sus dedos con los de él

"Claro que lo haré... ¿Solo era eso? ¬.¬"

"Sé que no te ibas a preocupar por algo así, pero de todas maneras tu orgullo no te permitiría aceptarlo... sólo te lo hago recordar antes de tiempo, antes que suceda" – Se paró de su asiento en el que estaba descansando para fijarse la hora, y ya eran las doce

"De donde aprendiste lo del jockey" – Cuestionó alejándose del tema

"Mi hermano lo practicaba cada vez que podía... y bueno tenía que aprender algo después de todo n.n"

En eso un grupo de muchachos entraba por la puerta principal, todos hablaban entre ellos, llamando la atención de varias personas y también de los que ahora se encontraban en la pista de patinaje, que después tuvieron que abandonarla, para que puedan disfrutar del partido de jockey que se iba a presenciar en unos momentos.

Al parecer se trataba del primer equipo que se presentaba, ya que no eran muchos y todos estaban hablando alegremente, probando que eran amigos y que esperaban para jugar

"¿Listo para perder?" – Salió a relucir el líder del equipo, Hideki, hacia la pareja, que solo observaban como los jugadores se acercaban

"El único que va a perder eres tú, idiota" – Le dijo Len, palabras de fastidio

"No tienes porque tratarnos así, mira que seremos tolerantes en el juego, y se la haremos fácil" – Dijo con un tono irónico

"Además que tendrán en el honor de jugar contra nosotros, como miembro de un equipo que está a tu altura, es decir al que no ha podido derrotarnos" – Intervino un jugador

"sí que si quieres puedes retirarte 'cabeza de pico'" – Dijo otro

Todos ante el comentario los del equipo empezaron a reírse de los susodichos

"Ustedes son los que van a comer un poco de hielo, haber si despiertan a esas neuronas que tienen muertas hace mucho tiempo" – Se burló Len

"Ja no sabes como me dolió tu insulto" – Dijo Hideki de forma sarcástica, poniendo una mano en el pecho – "Pero eso no te librará de la paliza que vas a recibir"

"Una vez me dijeron que Perro que ladra no muerde, y ya me doy cuenta, con solo verlos, que es verdad" – Comentó Len

"No intentes pasarte de listo mocoso…"

"¡Ya cállate!, el que está pasándose de listo eres tú… todo lo que has hecho es hablar solo porque tienes boca, y no dices nada que valga la pena…. Así que no merece que gastemos saliva por tú culpa" – Intervino Pilika a la conversación

Los chicos se quedaron fuera por unos segundos, viendo como la muchacha se dirigía de esa forma al líder del equipo

"No te preocupes fierecita, tú tampoco te vas a quedar sin participar" – Entonces alzó la mano para llamar a una persona que se acercó a ellos – "Ella es Atsuko, ha ganado ya varias medallas de oro por su destreza en patinaje sobre hielo, así que será buena contrincante para ti" – Presentó a una chica de cabello y ojos morados

"Como escuchaste niñita, yo seré tu oponente hoy, y no te iras de aquí sin antes haber perdido contra mí" – Dijo Atsuko arrogantemente – "Así que será mejor que demuestres, por lo menos, de lo que eres capaz"

"¡Yo no tengo que demostrarte nada!"

"No comas ansias Atsuko, no tiene caso que discutas con ella" – La calmó Hideki

"Hazle caso a tu 'amito'" – Dijo la ainu en un tono irónico y cruzándose de brazos

"¡¡Esta cualquiera no va a vencerme!!" – Se enfadó Atsuko

"Será mejor que no te metas conmigo, sino quieres ver tus siliconas en el suelo"

"¡¡Que has dicho!!! ¡¡¡Los míos son naturales, chiquilla envidiosa!!!"

"No me hagas reír, ni tu misma te lo crees... mejor quéjate con el cirujano que te las puso"

"¡¡Y ustedes de que se ríen!!" – Volteó a ver a los demás del grupo, donde se escuchaban unas risitas burlonas

"No te molestes... no es para tanto..." – Decía Hideki entre risas

"¡¡Por que mejor no se apuran!!" – Dijo la pelimorada cruzándose de brazos, y volteando su cara a otro sitio

"Ya no tienen que esperar más" – Se escuchó una voz en el salón

Un grupo más de muchachos se acercaron a ellos, al parecer era el equipo contrario al cual le faltaba un jugador

"Ya era tiempo de que llegaran" – Les dijo Hideki, impaciente por comenzar

"Tú fuiste el que se adelantó, ese no es mi problema" – Dijo la voz sin darle importancia

"Como sea, no me importa"

"Pues te debe importar hermanito"

"Ya deja de molestar Shunichi"

"Hola muchacho, tu debes ser el nuevo jugador" – Dijo Shunichi olvidándose de su hermano por un momento y se dirigió a Len, extendiéndole la mano – "Mucho gusto, me llamo Shunichi y soy el hermano mayor de este idiota... y claro el que ves aquí es mi equipo" – Se presentó el joven, que era parecido a su hermano, solo que tenía el cabello unos rayos de color azul

"Hola me llamo Len Tao" – Correspondió el saludo

"Lo que importa es que puedas participar, aunque tengas cuentas pendientes con este idiota"

"Será mejor que midas tus palabras, hasta ahora no me has podido ganar" – Se defendió Hideki

"Tú debes ser Pilika, mi hermano me contó de ti" – A ella también le extendió la mano

"Mucho gusto" – Respondió el saludo de buenas maneras

"Ya basta de todo esto, yo quiero competir" – Intervino Atsuko

"No sabía que ibas a jugar tú también" – Preguntó Shunichi

"Yo solo vine a hacer comer sus palabras a esta chiquilla envidiosa"

"Para que hables así, quiere decir que descubrió tu secreto" – Empezó a reír Shunichi

"¡¡¡Eso no tiene nada de gracioso!!!!"

"¡Podemos comenzar de una buena vez!" – Entró Len en la conversación

"Claro, mientras más rápido mejor... porque esta vez vamos a ganar" – Dijo Shunichi

"No te hagas muchas ilusiones" – Le dijo Hideki

"Esperemos el resultado"

"Eso dices y hasta ahora no puedes vencerme. Además para seguir con la tradición vas a perder"

"Hay que comenzar entonces... Señorita Pilika, ¿usted está de acuerdo con el desafío de Atsuko?" – Se dirigió a la chica

"No tengo nada que perder"

"Entonces que ellas comiencen, nosotros primero nos tenemos que alistar con los trajes" – Comentó Hideki

"Que sea de una vez entonces" – Atsuko se alejó del lugar, para pedir unos patines

"Yo también haré lo mismo" – Dijo Pilika también a pedir unos patines

"Mientras las observamos hay que ponernos estas cosas" – Dijo Shunichi al caminar hacia algún espacio vacío para poder implementarse y también poder ver la actuación de las chicas – "Toma Len, de seguro te quedará" – Le dijo lanzándole el uniforme de jockey – "Juegas bien, o estas perdido"

"Hoy comencé a practicar, pero ya aprendí lo necesario como para patear el trasero de tu hermano"

"Me caes bien jajajajaj"

Mientras se ponía el traje, Len estaba observando a Pilika ponerse sus respectivos patines, y la miraba algo preocupado por lo que iba a hacer, sabía que era experta en la materia, pero de todas maneras no se podía sacar esa preocupación

Pilika se dio cuenta que el chico la estaba mirando y solo le hizo la señal de "paz y amor" con los dedos y con una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que Tao se sonrojara un poco

"Debes querer mucho a tu novia n.n" – Intervino la voz de Shunichi

"Eso no te importa" – Dijo mirando a otro lado

"¿Ya están listas?" – Preguntó a las chicas, que habían terminado de ponerse sus patines y estaban dentro de la pista apoyadas en la baranda

"Solo apúrate, como diablos vamos a hacerlo" – Preguntó Atsuko

"¡¡Al mismo tiempo!!" – Gritó Hideki un poco, ya que se encontraba un alejado del otro equipo

"Eso mismo…" – Aclaró Shunichi

"¡No sabía que se podía hacer eso!" – Se dijo Pilika

"Tú no sabes nada niña"

"Cállate Miss Silicona"

"Muy bien" – Afinó Shunichi un poco su voz, aguantando un poco la risa, por el último comentario – "Esto será de forma amistosa, y al mismo tiempo... por un lado tenemos a Pilika y por el otro a Miss Silicona... digo Atsuko… ¡¡¡Comiencen!!!"

Las chicas se soltaron de la baranda y se deslizaban en el hielo en forma rápida y segura, primero buscaban el impulso necesario y seguido por unas cuantas vueltas en el aire que demostraban el equilibrio que tenían

Las primeras técnicas fueron simples, después pasaron a dobles, con unos giros que tenían una gracia sin igual, hasta hora se podía ver la habilidad de las dos chicas que realizaban las técnicas que tenían a la mano como eran el "Layback Spin" que consistía en una posición de la espalda arqueada hacia atrás, una pierna libre y las manos suelen mantener diferentes posiciones. También destacaban el "Camel" donde la patinadora gira con una pierna perpendicular al suelo. y como no mencionar el "Cross Foot" donde la patinadora se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho y junta los pies consiguiendo mucha velocidad en el giro.

Por su parte Atsuko veía los movimientos de Pilika, parecía como si volara y no le prestaba atención a sus movimientos, y eso la enfurecía ya que era como si no le importara que ella estuviera allí para hacerle la competencia. Si bien casi hacían los mismos giros y movimientos era porque ella quería demostrar que podía ser mejor que cualquier otro y además que quería que todos la vieran.

Así que cuando las dos chicas estaban casi cerca, Atsuko hizo un "Sit" que consistía en bajar el cuerpo hasta prácticamente sentarse sobre en el pie que gira, pero el la otra pierna estaba estirada, haciendo que Pilika casi cayera, pero en último momento pudo hacer un salto doble, para contrarrestar la amenaza

"Lo siento no me di cuenta" – Dijo muy irónicamente

Pilika solo la miró pero no le dijo nada, estaba más concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y dejarse llevar por los movimientos que hacía, aunque estaba algo cansada, seguía sonriendo y poniendo empezó en cada salto que realizaba

"¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer?" – Le dijo al hacer un "scratch" que se realiza entrando de espaldas sobre el pie derecho para dar media vuelta y cambiar el pie de apoyo por el izquierdo, al hacerlo liberamos la pierna derecha que nos da el impulso del giro. La pierna va media altura y algo separada del cuerpo para luego acercarse.

Pilika solo la observaba sin decir nada, en esos momentos no tenía el humor necesario como para hablarle, ya que solo disfrutaba el sentir esas sensaciones siempre apreciaba al estar en una pista de patinaje, pero de todas maneras vio el giro con mucho estilo que hacía la muchacha, así que ella también realizó un giro con un poco más de dificultad el "Bielman" que se trata de una pirueta layback en la que se lleva la pierna, cogida de la mano, hasta la altura de la cabeza, y así realizar una serie de giros en el mismo eje, pero para esa técnica hay que tener una flexibilidad muy alta en la espalda para poder realizar este giro, no todas las chicas pueden realizarlas y menos chicos.

A lo que Atsuko y las demás personas se quedaron con la boca más que abierta, al ver esa clase de giro... no se esperaban al ver algo como eso, pero de todas maneras ella todavía no estaba fuera del juego, iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz de llegar, así que empezó a preparar algo especial

Pilika seguía con sus vueltas y giros, y vio en el rostro de las demás personas mucha satisfacción al verla en la pista y eso le dio más ánimo para poder seguir con lo que hacía, ya que estaba a punto de terminar su presentación y esa tenía que ser la mejor

Atsuko ya estaba preparada para hacer su última técnica en el hielo, estaba tomando algo de impulso y dejando un espacio para hacerla, a nadie se la había mostrado, pero ahora lo haría... así que empezó a avanzar muy rápidamente e hizo un "Doble Flip" que consistía en deslizarse hacia delante, balancear el pie para realizar un giro de 180 grados, y picar en el hielo para impulsar el salto, y así se da una dos vueltas en el aire para después terminar sobre el hielo... en pocas palabras había salido perfecto, y las personas le habían aplaudido hasta ya no más, por la gran actuación, pero ahora tenía que esperar la última técnica de Pilika

La muchacha se mostraba relajada, seguía probando un poco más la pista ya que haría una técnica que le había enseñado una profesional ya retirada, aproximadamente hace un año; no la había perfeccionado todavía, pero ya la podía realizar, y esa sería una técnica muy difícil. Como Atsuko ya estaba en una esquina descansando, tenía todo el espacio que necesitaba y empezó su avance hasta quedar a un espacio considerable para realizarla e hizo un "Triple Axel" que consistía en prepara el salto deslizándose de espaldas, realizar un cambio de dirección del pie de apoyo y para impulsarse con el pie libre. Es el único salto en que la patinadora entra de frente y el más difícil porque se realiza media rotación más que en el resto de los saltos.

Las personas no aplaudieron en ese momento, se habían dado cuenta de que tipo de salto había hecho, solo lo habían visto en la televisión y a manos de profesionales nada más, pero ahora lo veían en vivo y en directo de una muchacha

Después solo se escuchó un aplauso y era de Len que también era un espectador que estaba más que cautivado por la habilidad que había demostrado, después de eso la gente se despertó del trance en el que estaba y empezó a aplaudir con más fuerza

"Fue un placer competir contigo Pilika" – Dijo Atsuko extendiéndole la mano – "Creo que estoy hablando con una futura profesional; en lo personal me encantó tu técnica"

Pilika la observó un poco, estaba sorprendida al recibir un halago de su 'rival', pero de todas maneras correspondió el saludo que ella le brindó

"Tal vez podamos competir nuevamente n.n"

"Cuando mejore mi técnica esta bien y logre alcanzar el "Triple Flip", aunque sea técnica que solo veo en la televisión"

"De seguro lo harás"

Las chicas después que terminaron, se sacaron sus patines, los devolvieron y se dirigieron con los demás

"Eso si que fue una buena presentación, la mejor que he visto en mi vida O.o" – Comentó Shunichi

"¡Muchas gracias, hice mi mejor esfuerzo!" – Dijo muy contenta, viendo a los demás chicos ya listos para competir

"Crees que me puedes dar tu autógrafo non" – Pidió Shunichi muy feliz

"Pero... ¿Porqué? n.nUUUU"

"Si eres algún día profesional, me gustaría ser el primero en tener tu firma, por favor n.n" – Dijo dándole un plumón indeleble y su casco

Pilika con mucho gusto le dio a cada jugador su firma en sus respectivos cascos, en verdad se veían emocionados al recibirlo. Después se fueron un momento al baño para terminar de poner su equipo de protección, dejando a la pareja solos

"Hiciste una buena presentación" – Le dijo Len a la peliazul, que se encontraba sentado junto con él

"Me gusta mucho hacerlo, se siente muy bien" – Le dijo tomándole la mano – "Te ves muy gracioso en todo ese traje n.n" – Comentó viéndolo muy bien equipado, así que soltó una ligera risita

"No te burles, estar aquí adentro es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado"

"Sabes que es gracioso, así que no puedo aguantar la risa"

"Que ánimos me das ¬.¬"

"Yo estaré haciendo barra por aquí para que ganes, así que da tu mayor esfuerzo n.n"

"Claro que lo haré, no quiero que después de esto me entrenes igual que el Hoto"

"Después de todo lo que hace, se lo merece... es una forma de desquitarme con él n.n"

"Yo me había... olvidado de algo..."

"Algo como que"

"Como esto..."

En ese momento el muchacho la atrajo más hacía él, para luego besarla muy apasionadamente y ella correspondió de inmediato, que por tanta discusión, presión, personas no lo habían hecho

Los chicos que salían del baño cercano, habían visto esa escena tan romántica, así que no dudaron en tomar unas cuantas fotos instantáneas para recordar XD

"¡¡¡Llegó la hora de la masacre!!!" – Gritó Shunichi, haciendo que la pareja se separara y lo voltearan a ver

"Jefe, es solo un juego u.uU" – Dijo un jugador

"Lo se, pero siempre quise decir eso XD"

"Mejor será que pasemos a la pista, ya nos pasamos de la hora V.V" – Dijo el otro jugador

"Tienen razón, ya es hora de que pierdan, así que mejor apúrense" – Dijo Hideki ya listo con su equipo para jugar

"Nosotros también estamos listos para actuar, hermano menor"

"Deja de recordar que soy tu hermano ¬.¬"

"Como puedes ser así con tu hermano mayor... ¡¡eres un insensible!! T.T"

"Ya cállate ¬.¬"

"Bueno no importa, de todas maneras ya es hora... además que tienes que llegar a cocinar XD"

"¡¡¡Deja de hablar incoherencias, y comencemos con esto!!!"

"Esta bien, ¡¡chicos prepárense!!" – Dijo a su equipo, mientras se colocaba el casco

Los miembros de los dos equipos, terminaron de ponerse lo que le faltaba y se dirigieron hacia la pista de patinaje para comenzar con el parido que tanto estaban esperando. Ya estaban todos debidamente dispersados sobre toda la pista, el tiempo iba a empezar a correr en cualquier momento para iniciar, mientras que el puck se encontraba en la parte del equipo de Hideki; ellos comenzarían.

- -En la ciudad- -

"No tenían porque haberme botado de esa manera -.-" – Dijo Hao al caminar por la acera, después de haber salido del restaurante

"Por lo menos salimos de ese lugar" – Comentó Kaji, un muchacho que estaba caminando junto a el, sus ojos eran verdes, igual que su cabello que terminaban en una cola baja, y de contextura delgada

"¡Tú tuviste la culpa, así que cállate!"

"¡Yo no hice nada que los molestara de esa manera! ¬.¬"

"Ya cállate, que ni siquiera te conozco"

"Pues no dijiste nada cuando estábamos lavando los platos"

"Ya deja de hacerme recordar eso, fue lo más bajo que he hecho, además de eso"

"¡Ese no es mi problema!"

"Que más quieres, sino fuera por mi, no hubieras salido de ahí nunca"

"Yo no pedí tu ayuda, así que no me importa" – Dijo al caminar más rápido para perderse de vista

"Ese idiota, después que me hace quedar en ridículo se va sin dar las gracias ¬.¬" – Se dijo al empezar al recordar lo que hizo, cuando estaba en medio de la fila de platos que tenía que lavar

-----Flashback-----

"Oiga no cree que esto es algo exagerado" – Preguntó Hao al dueño

"Solo tiene que lavarlos y dejarlos relucientes, y no rompa... ninguno... eso le costará el doble" – Dijo al fin. Al salir del lugar, dejando a un Hao recogiendo los pedazos de loza del suelo

"Esto no es justo T.T"

"Dígamelo a mí u.u"

"¡¡¡En que momento llegó aquí!!! Ò.ó" – Se sorprendió Hao al ver a un muchacho al costado suyo, vestido con un mandil de fresitas y unos guantes sumergidos en el agua para empezar a lavar los platos

"Me trajeron hace unos momentos, por que me olvidé mi dinero en casa, además que mi cuenta era algo grande" – Explicó el muchacho

"Lo que me faltaba v.v"

"Supongo que le pasó lo mismo que a mí"

"Algo parecido"

"Por lo menos hay buena música XD" – Dijo alegremente escuchando su estación favorita de radio ahí en la cocina

"A mi también XD"

Y en eso los dos chicos mientras lavaban empezaron a cantar, junto con la música

_--When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)_

_From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

_'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!--_

"¡¡Ya es mucho relajo!! ¡¡Pónganse a trabajar!!!" – Gritó el dueño al apagar la radio

"Pero que seca es la gente hoy en día u.u" – Comentó Kaji

"Para mi que su mujer lo dejó y anda de cascarrabias v.v"

"No tendrás alguna canción que te recuerde algo" – Dijo inocentemente, ya aburrido del silencio

"Mmmmhhhmmmm Que yo sepa no, aunque hay algunas"

"Quizás así se nos haga más entretenido este trabajo"

"Muy bien déjame acordarme de algunas"

"Quizás alguien que no te caiga"

"¡¡Ya se!!"

_--Víbora, ese nombre te han puesto_

_Porque en el alma llevas, el veneno mortal…--_

"O.o Que fue eso"

"Para mi futura cuñada XD"

"Eso no funciona u.u"

"Muy bien..."

_-- It's the eye of the tiger  
its the cream of the fight  
risin up to the challenge of our rivals  
and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger-- _

"Y ahora ¬.¬"

"Es la canción de Len Tao... se inspira cuando toma su leche XD"

"Mejor no digo nada u.uU"

"Ya sé ahora para Pilika" – Dijo, ya algo emocionado con los temas que se mandaba y cantaba a duo con el otro tipo

_-- Eres sirena, oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera_

_Porque tu vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera_

_Porque me quites con tu piel esta condena que me mata y me envenena._

_Mira morena, baila conmigo y me sacas esta pena_

_Porque no hay cosa para mi que sea tan buena_

_Como tus labios en mis labios, vuelve a casa te lo ruego, ven nena--_

"Esa estuvo mejor XD"

"Dímelo a mí... tengo otra…"

_-- Don¿t call me gringo, You fuckin beaner  
stay on your side of that goddamn river  
don¿t call me gringo, You beaner.   
No me digas beaner, Mr. Puñetero  
Te sacaré un susto por racista y culero.  
No me llames frijolero, Pinche gringo  
puñetero. (chingao)--_

"Eso fue para el idiota de Horo jajajajaja"

"XD ¡¡Otra!!"

"Ya se, que tal para la rosada de Tamao"

_--Mamá me enseñaba lo que debo hacer_

_si salgo con un hombre por primera vez_

_que no me suelte el pelo y este donde este  
que sea buena chica y me porte bien_

_si vamos a bailar no he de permitir_

_Que trate de acercarse demasiado a mí_

_Que beba coca cola o agua de limón _

_Y pase lo que pase mucha precaución--_

Los dos muchachos empezaron a reír por lo que cantaban, trataban de afinar sus voces para que salga bien la interpretación que hacían

"Esa estuvo buena, mándate otra"

"Esta es para el drogo de mi hermano"

_--Y__ si a tu mai y a tu pai le afecta_

_a que yo fume marihuana le afecta_

_dile que se resigne porque ese es mi lema_

_fumar marihuana mira eses mi meta_

_alsa la mano si te gusta fumar_

_gritado fuerte si te gusta fumar_

_únete con ellos si te gusta fumar_

_porque yo traigo el feeling para ponerte a fumar_

_y dice así_

_en la tierra que yo vivo no se puede fumar marihuana_

_porque se dice que es ilegal_

_para los que entiende es mejor que se deslegalizar_

_porque la marihuana nunca se va a acabar_

_a mi me gusta, me gusta la marihuana__  
__la marihuana no hace daño_

_me hace felicidad se quita toda clase de dolor_

_y si estas rechado fumate un morigon_

_a mi me gusta y te gusta la marihuana_

_a quien lo no le gusta yo lo pongo a fumar_

_porque este es mi estilo para ponerte a brincar_

_bailando con la cerventa de la marihuana--_

"XD Esa estuvo mejor"

"¡Prefiero mi canción!"

"o.o ¡Cual es!"

Hao

_--I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing--_

"Esa es la mía no la tuya ¬.¬"

"No me hagas reír y mírate a un espejo ò.ó" – Le dijo amenazándolo con romperle un plato en la cabeza

"Esta bien u.u"

"Bueno... esta es para la mujer que amo: Jeanne XD"

_--Para que sepan todos a quien tú perteneces  
con sangre de mis venas te marcaré la frente  
Para que te respeten aún con la mirada  
y sepan que tu eres mi propiedad privada_

_Que no se atreva nadie a mirarte con ansias  
Y que conserven todos respetable distancia  
Porque mi pobre alma se retuerce de celos  
y no quiero que nadie respire de tu aliento_

_Porque siendo tu dueño no me importa más nada  
que verte solo mía mi propiedad privada  
que verte solo mía mi propiedad privada--_

"O.o ¡Pobre chica!"

"Tú cállate ¬.¬"

"Tienes algo más"

"Claro, guardé lo mejor para el final"

"Espero que sea buena"

"Esta es una canción que canta siempre Lizerg, antes de acostarse como oración al cielo todas las noches" – Tomó un cucharón como micrófono y empezó a cantar

_--Estoy saliendo con un chavon ya mas de un año van casi dos_

_estoy enamorado y saben que me gustaría darle un varon_

_El desgraciado me hizo operar nadie sabia de esa traición_

_me fue engañando me pareció el puso trampa a mi corazón_

_Decile si el no quiere bailar conmigo_

_decile que no sufra por nuestro amor_

_a vos que te hace caso que sos su amigo_

_ya no voy a negarme por su traición_

_En la farmacia me lo encontré un gran escándalo allí se armo_

_le hice una escena y no sabes un policía nos separo_

_Hoy me llamo a mi celular se disculpo y me invito a cenar_

_paseamos juntos por Santa Fe pero yo se el me va a engañar_

_Decile si el no quiere bailar conmigo_

_decile que no sufra por nuestro amor_

_a vos que te hace caso que sos su amigo_

_ya no voy a negarme por su traición--_

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El dueño los había escuchado y por un lado le pareció gracioso, pero si que se habían pasado al cantar esa canción, y lo que hizo fue enviar a unos tipos de seguridad para que los sacaran del establecimiento

-----Fin del Flashback-----

"Es horrible pensar en eso ò.ó" - Se quejaba por el camino a su casa – "Pero lo bueno es que ya terminó u.u"

- -Pensión Asakura- -

"Ya terminamos con esto" – Se dijo Horo al ver ya la comida preparada y listo para servirse

"Ya le avisé a la señorita Anna que la comida estaba lista" – Dijo al entrar nuevamente a la cocina

"Creo que no vendrá nadie a comer u.u"

"Eso no es problema, sino lo dejamos para la noche, la comida no se malogrará n.n"

"Porque mejor... no salimos a... algún lado" – Preguntó muy sonrojado y casi no se escuchaba

"¿Que dijo?"

"Que si en vez que esperar, porque no damos aunque sea una vuelta"

"Eso me gustaría – Dijo muy roja"

"Entonces vallamos" – Le sonrió, y los dos salieron por la puerta, hacia algún lugar del campo

- -Afuera- -

"¿La pasaste bien en la playa?" – Preguntó Horo, tratando de encontrar algún tema para hablar

"Si, fueron unos días muy agradable, al lado de los demás"

"Se nota que te gustó, de lo contrario no tendrías ese color" – Comentó algo divertido

"Pensé que le gustaba" – Dijo al bajar la vista algo apenada

"No lo tomes a mal... lo dije porque me gustaba" – Se explicó el muchacho

"A mi no me desagrada, además con el tiempo estaré como siempre n(((n"

"Seguro que sí"

Después se formó nuevamente un incómodo silencio entre los dos, que solo era cortado con el canto de los diferentes pájaros que se encontraban por allí

"¿Te gusta alguien en particular?" – Le preguntó el ainu

"No entiendo o((((o"

"Solo es una simple pregunta n.n"

"Bueno... la verdad es que... si... hay alguien" – Dijo pausadamente y muy nerviosa por la pregunta

"Que afortunada debe ser esa persona n.n" – Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, pensando en que no era él esa persona

"Pero él todavía... no lo sabe" – Dijo bajando la mirada

"Entiendo... pero esa persona como lo sabrá sino se lo dices" – Dijo meditando más para él, ya que tampoco seguía el consejo

"Lo se, pero creo que le gusta alguien más... o por lo menos eso creo... no lo sé"

"De seguro debe ser un tonto"

La chica solo se limitó a sonreír a tal comentario

"Sabes me gusta estar... así contigo..." – Comentó el muchacho de la nada

"Que dijo joven Horo" – Respondió, escuchando claramente lo que dijo su acompañante

"Que me gusta estar así contigo" – volvió a repetir, pero ahora miraba los ojos de la chica, que estaba más roja que un tomate

"¿Pero a que viene eso?"

"A nada n.n solo quería que lo supieras" – Dijo caminando, seguido por la chica

"Yo... hablaba de..."

"¿Que sucede?" – Preguntó al ver a la muchacha detenerse inesperadamente

"Yo hablaba de usted joven Horo Horo" – le dijo la chica muy nerviosa, sonrojada y mirándolo a los ojos

El muchacho se quedó quieto en su sitio sin moverse, solo miraba los ojos de la pelirosada que le estaba confesando algo que él no puedo hacer hace unos momentos

"Yo estoy... enamorada de ti... Horo Horo"

El chico se sorprendió ya que la chica no lo llamó como suele hacerlo con su ya conocido "Joven Horo Horo", sino por su nombre... y se había quedado tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado

"Si usted no siente nada por mí... Yo lo entiendo..." – Dijo después, ya que no veía ninguna reacción por parte de su acompañante

La muchacha solo dio la vuelta para ponerse en marcha, quería salir de ese lugar, pero en eso sintió una mano que la sujetaba de la muñeca e hizo que volteara, y después de eso sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban en un protector abrazo

"Siento no responderte a tiempo" – Decía muy suavemente en forma de susurro, cerca del odio de la chica – "Pero no sabía que decir, en verdad me sorprendiste con lo que dijiste" – Seguía presionándola más a su cuerpo, deseando que se quedaran así para siempre

"Horo..." – Pronunció su nombre en un suspiro

"Yo también siento lo mismo, pero no me atreví a decírtelo" – La separó un poco de él, para mirarla a los ojos – "Tú me gustas mucho... más bien sería Te amo" – Terminó de decir cogiendo la mano de la chica y colocarlo en su propia mejilla, como si fuera una forma de caricia

Ante este acto, la muchacha no se pudo resistir, así que usando la mano que tenía en la mejilla de Horo, lo atrajo hacía el rostro de ella, para terminar en un tierno beso, que el ainu correspondió de inmediato, y cada vez fue tomando un ritmo más apasionado

- -En la pista de patinaje- -

Los equipos hace diez minutos que habían comenzado a jugar, y faltaba otro diez más para que terminara el partido, como habían acordado antes de empezar el partido. El marcador estaba a favor de Hideki con 5 puntos y seguía el equipo de Shunichi con 3 puntos

La parte de los 3 puntos habían sido metidos por Len Tao a duras penas, ya que Hideki se atravesaba en su camino haciendo todo lo posible para que cayera sobre el hielo, y estaba funcionando hasta ahora

El público estaba a la expectativa de lo que pasaba, no perdían ni un movimiento que los equipos hacían... aunque la más angustiada era Pilika, ya que veía como ese muchacho se estaba ensañando con Len, esta bien que sea un juego peligroso, donde cada empujada no era un fault, pero de todas maneras no era para que lo tratara de esa forma... aunque también Len hacía todo lo posible por derribarlo y si que lo sabía hacer, ya que era muy fuerte, pero de todas maneras le preocupaba

Cada segundo era crucial en el juego, en un momento podías tener el puck a tu favor, pero en último momento algún jugador del otro equipo te la quitaba sin que te dieras cuenta... además que las embestidas que sentías, si que te hacían tocar fuertemente el hielo

Shunichi tenía el puck en su poder, y lo que faltaba era solo acercarse un poco más a la portería para anotar, pero sentía como todos arremetían contra él, así que iba pasando el puck a los demás del mismo equipo para que anotaran... por el tiro el puck salió tan fuerte que terminó casi en el aire, donde Len la cogió como pudo con el palo y le daba de golpes para que no cayera, haciendo que todos no supieran que hacer, ya que no podían alcanzarlo... aunque él tampoco sabía si eso era correcto, pero como nadie decía nada, suponía que si valía, así que lo pasó a un jugador que estaba cerca y éste pudo anotar otro punto

Con el pasar del tiempo los equipos seguían haciendo punto tras otro, ya solo faltaban 4 minutos para que terminara el partido y todos hacían lo posible para meter en la portería del enemigo, aunque estaban cansados seguían aumentando los puntos... solo en ese momento hubo una baja en el equipo Shunichi, ya que este no pudo aguantar el enojo que lo invadía, aunque ni él sabía porque, ya que él era un sujeto muy tranquilo, pero de todas maneras rompió su palo en la portería contraría haciendo que lo sacaran del equipo por lo que restaba de tiempo, y como no había alguien para remplazarlo tuvieron que seguir jugando con los que restaban

Estaban 10 a 8, favor al equipo de Hideki, pero de todas maneras el otro equipo no se daba por vencido, así que empezaron a poner más fuerza en sus estrategias y en como empujar al contrincante, para que soltara el puck de su poder... en ese subieron otro punto dejándolos 10 a 9, ya solo faltaba aunque sea un punto para empatar y vallan a tiempo es extra... pero ellos no querían eso, quería ganar como a de lugar

En descuido que Hideki había perdido el puck que tenía, y el autor había sido Len que también hacia lo posible para tumbarlo al hielo, como el otro había hecho anteriormente, así que se dirigió hacia la portería, pero en eso Hideki ya lo tenía en la mira nuevamente, deteniendo su paso, se pusieron a quitarse el puck uno al otro con los palos. Cuando uno tenía en control del juego, el otro lo detenía en su avance, haciendo un ir y venir. Aunque esto no duró demasiado ya que Len en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía el puck en su lado, asunto que sorprendió a Hideki, ya que no se había dado cuenta como fue que pasó su defensa, así que solo lo volteó para observar como tiraba el puck que dio de lleno al guardameta en la cabeza, y por la fuerza entro en la portería, haciendo un total de 10 a 10

Así muy rápidamente se pasaron el puck de nuevo y solo faltaba un minuto para que el partido llegara a su fin. Un jugador del equipo de Shunichi tenía el puck en sus manos, ya listo para meter el punto definitivo, pero Hideki tuvo que quitársela como sea, precisamente él no se podía dejar vencer en un juego tan fácil, donde siempre había ganado su equipo contra el de su hermano, así que esta no tenía porque ser diferente.

Él avanzaba muy seguro de lo que hacía evadiendo a todo lo que veía y pasando el puck a los demás de su equipo, que siempre fueron devueltos a él para que pudiera meter el punto que haría la diferencia, estaba casi cerca de la portería, solo faltaba pasar a los defensas y entre ellos estaba al que quería humillar, así que hizo todo lo posible para perderlo de vista, pero no resultó ser tan fácil, ya que era un enemigo poderoso que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente

Otra vez estaban cara a cara tratando de quitarse el puck de las manos del otro, Hideki ya estaba apunto de meter sino fuera por lo rápido que fue el portero para poder detener la avanzada... cuando cumplió su misión pasó el puck lo más rápido que pudo a uno de los jugadores, que se la regresó a Len, que ya se había adelantado a la portería del otro equipo, además que solo faltaban segundos para decidir el juego

Avanzaba con todas sus fuerzas hacía la portería, esquivando a muchos que querían el puck de regreso y haciendo pases a otros para que no les quitaran el puck... en eso, por el camino llegó el guardameta que le impedía que avanzara, además de esperar a Hideki para que terminara con él, pero Len fue más rápido y pudo traspasarlo, haciendo que la portería esté vacía... iba a meter el punto decisivo pero sintió como un fuerte peso arremetía contra él haciéndolo caer al hielo, y perder el puck de sus manos, pero vio como este se dirigía a la portería lentamente, estaba a punto de entrar, pero no lo hizo, se detuvo antes de entrar a esta... y fue cogido por un jugador del otro equipo, que se fue con él y empezó a sobrepasar a la defensa y así meter el punto que les faltaba para ganar, unos 3 segundos antes que acabara el partido

"Aunque no fui yo, de todas maneras mi equipo metió el último" – Dijo Hideki levantándose de la pista de patinaje, ya que fue él quien se arremetió contra Len para que no metiera el punto. Avanzó un poco hacía los demás del equipo que celebraban su victoria, aunque tuvieron que cogerlo en el camino ya que estaba que se caía por el cansancio, no recordaba como era esa sensación de un buen juego

Len solo se quedó de rodillas en el hielo, solo se saco el casco que lo molestaba un poco, en verdad se sentía muy cansado como para levantarse en ese momento, así que solo tomó aire para recuperarse, en su vida había jugado un deporte como ese

"Lo hiciste muy bien" – Se acercó Shunichi para ayudarlo a levantarse

"Para ser la primera vez que juego algo así, debe ser" – Dijo al levantarse

"Claro que sí, además que nosotros cuando jugábamos contra ellos solo llegábamos a los 2 o 3 puntos, esta vez fue un milagro que solo la diferencia fuera de 1 n.n"

Los equipos salieron de la pista siendo recibidos por el público que había estado viendo el juego tan emocionante que habían dado. Así que por la multitud todos se fueron hacia los vestidores sin ver a nadie ya que estaban cansados y querían sacarse todo lo que tenían encima de ellos y los sofocaba mucho

Pilika tuvo que esperar afuera, ya que no se vería bien que ella estuviera dentro con los demás, también que la gente no la dejaba ver donde estaban... aunque estaba pensando en la ropa de Len, ya que todo fue tan repentino, que no tuvieron tiempo de adquirir algo para después del partido, de seguro la iba a tener toda mojada y no tendría con que cambiarse, así que deicidio comprar algo ligero para llevársela. Así que justo en el sitio donde se adquirían los patines compro un buzo y una camiseta oscura para que usara, no era ropa china, pero algo es algo, y fue directamente hacía los vestidores, para pasarle las prendas a Len

- -Vestidores- -

"Bueno chicos este fue un día memorable para todos, ya que solo hubo un punto de diferencia... y si no me detienen ahora, lloraré de alegría T.T" – Dijo Shunichi

"Ya jefe, no se ponga así T.T" – Dijo un jugador

"Bueno esta bien n.n"

"Aunque hayamos perdido, por lo menos hemos dejado lo mejor en la pista" – Intervino otro

"Si, yo perdí 3 yenes T.T" – Comentó Shunichi

"Jefe, esto no es una broma ¬.¬" – Le dijo otro jugador

"Esta bien... de todas maneras quería darle las gracias a Len Tao que nos ayudó con el juego de hoy, además que fue la primera vez que ha puesto en práctica este juego"

"¿Tienes algo que decir?" – Preguntó otro jugador a Len, y todos quedaron callados

"No" – Fue su única respuesta

"Pero que facilidad de expresión O.o" – Dijo Shunichi

"No te burles ¬.¬"

"Esta bien... pero como dicen algunos: La primera vez siempre es doloroso" – comentó Shunichi

-Silencio-

"Claro que hablo del juego, no se me ofendan n.n"

"Será mejor que nos apuremos en cambiarnos, que nos dieron un tiempo para salir de aquí" – Le dijo un jugador

Todos se empezaron a quitar las protecciones que tenían y que estaban muy bien sujetas para impedir cualquier mal golpe, y como era de esperarse la ropa que tenían dentro estaba más que mojada en sudor. Aunque para los demás no les fue ninguna preocupación, ya que ellos tenían ropa de reemplazo, a Len si, ya que se había olvidado por completo en traer otra muda de ropa

"Si no tienes nada que ponerte, talvez te pueda prestar algo..." – Empezó a decir Shunichi, y no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por un jugador que estaba cerca de la puerta y tenía una bolsa para Len – "Parece que no será necesario n.n"

"Tienes una novia muy linda n.n" – Dijo el jugador

"Además que será una buena esposa n.n" – Comentó Shunichi

"¡Ya dejen de decir eso!" – Dijo muy sonrojado y enojado, sacando las prendas que tenía para cambiarse

"Esta bien, pero solo cuídala n.n"

"No tienes porque decírmelo" – Decía mientras de cambiaba

"Y no hagas caso de lo que dice mi hermano, solo habla porque tiene boca" – Dijo cambiando su expresión, por una muy seria – "Es muy conflictivo, y no sabe lo que quiere, solo trata de ser visto por los demás... sigue siendo un hijo de mami todavía"

"Jefe, se le ve mejor con esa expresión sería n.n" – Le dijo un jugador

"¿Que estas diciendo?, esto es solo para confundir al enemigo no más" – Dijo de broma

"Será por eso que tu hermano no te soporta -.-" – Le comentó Len

"Puede ser, pero me tiene que aceptar como soy, y si he de hacer su vida a cuadritos que se la aguante, para eso es hombre ajajajajajajaja"

-.-U – Todos

Después de eso, tuvieron que salir del lugar ya que no estaba permitido quedarse por más tiempo, y se encontraron con el equipo contrario que también estaba en ese momento saliendo del otro lado del vestidor, ya que estaba dividido en dos partes

"Ahora que tienen que decir" – Dijo Hideki arrogantemente

"Que teníamos que dar un discurso o algo O.o" – Preguntó su hermano

"¡Claro que no!"

"Entonces tengo que darte medallas, diplomas o que" – Dijo en tono irónico

"Que dices Len, ¿aceptas que perdiste?"

"Acaso estuviste ciego que no viste el marcador" – Cuestionó sarcástico, dándole ganas de matarlo en ese momento

"No dudo que fue un gran partido, pero ahora sabes que hay mejores que tú, y siempre estarás un paso atrás de los demás" – Dijo muy arrogante

"No tengo tiempo para escuchar estupideces, viniendo de ti" – Dijo dándole la espalda, dispuesto a irse

"¿Crees que Pilika se sentiría segura estando a tu lado?" – Terminó de decir, haciendo que el chino se detuviera en su avance – "En verdad no lo creo, y como te dije al comenzar esto, no solo perderás un simple juego"

"Hideki, ya te estas pasando de la raya, déjalo en paz" – Le dijo su hermano

"Tú no te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo"

"Supongo que yo estaré involucrada en esto también" – Dijo Pilika al presentarse ante todos, después de haber escuchado la discusión que tenían

"No tienes porque hablar con este..." – Len volteó al escuchar la voz de la ainu

"Parece que si" – Lo interrumpió – "Escuché mi nombre, y no me gusta que hablen a mis espaldas"

"Le decía a Len lo que perdería, y no sería el juego simplemente"

"Y que se supone que perdería según tú... aunque no tienes que responder por que sé a que te refieres" – Decía muy seriamente la ainu, encarando a Hideki, que ya la estaba hartando

"Entonces seguirás con este perdedor" – Cuestionó despectivamente

"Pues para mi no lo es, y si pensaste que me iría contigo simplemente porque perdió por una mínima cantidad un juego, estas muy equivocado... no creo que tu cerebro este funcionando bien últimamente" – Comentó haciendo que corriera una leve risa

"¡Si él hubiera apostado en el juego, lo hubiera perdido!"

"Pueden ser cuestiones materiales, pero solo es algo superficial, y estoy segura que nunca y escúchame bien, nunca pondría en juego a una persona, como si fuera un trofeo que se pueda ganar"

"Chicos, esto ya fue demasiado lejos" – Los detuvo Shunichi colocándose entre ellos, para que no discutieran

"Muy bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres irte con el perdedor, esta bien" – Le dijo Hideki

"Pues este 'perdedor' como tú lo llamas, demostró más valor que todo tu equipo junto... así que mejor pregúntate quien perdió más en este día" – Seguía diciendo con cara sería – "Porque en verdad no creo que nadie haya perdido nada, por el contrario todos hemos ganado un poco" - Terminó con una linda sonrisa

A Hideki solo le vino a la mente lo que había pensado cuando terminó el juego, y fue la sensación de haber hecho un buen juego, y no el ganarlo

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero no me convence de todo" – Dijo algo ya calmado, pero cruzándose de brazos

"Muy bien, todavía no termino" – Le decía mientras se acercaba más a él, le sonrió y le planto un fuerte puñete en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo, dejándole una marca muy grande en la mejilla – "Me faltaba decir: ¡¡¡Despierta idiota!!!" – Dijo mientras se cogía la mano del golpe, ya que le había dolido

"Eso va a dejar marca u.u" – Comentó el hermano

Todos empezaron a reír a más no poder, la verdad se les hacía gracioso que una chica le haya dado un golpe tan fuerte a Hideki que lo tumbó al suelo

"Bien, creo que eso es todo" – Se dijo a si misma Pilika

"¿Estas mejor?" – Se acercó Len a la ainu

"Si, en verdad ya me tenía cansada lo que estaba haciendo, así que espero que se le pase"

"No pensé que golpearas tan fuerte" – Dijo al ver al tipo en el suelo

"Aprendemos algo cada día... además que esto duele" – Dijo al ver su mano que se iba a hinchar

"Alguien que lo levante"

"Eso no va a hacer necesario, ahorita se levanta el solo... en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0" – Empezó a contar Shunichi

"¡Pero que hacen aquí!" – Se escuchó una voz acercándose al grupo

"No me equivoqué n.n"

"Hideki, que crees que haces ahí en el piso... ¡!tu hermano no te llamó¡¡" – Dijo una señora muy furiosa, que estaba cerca de los demás chicos

"Madre que haces aquí O.o" – Dijo Hideki al levantarse muy pesadamente del suelo, con una mano en la mejilla que ahora estaba roja a causa del golpe e iba a dejar un moretón bien grande

"Te dije que tenías que llegar a cocinar u.u" – Le susurró a su hermano

"Pensé que no lo decías en serio ¬.¬"

"Pues ya ves que sí u.u"

"¡¡¡Dejen de estar cuchicheando!!!¡¡¡Y a ti te dije que le avisaras a tu hermano!!!"

"Pero yo le dije, yo no tengo la culpa que no me ponga atención"

"¡¡Que!!" – Gritó el otro

"Muy bien..." – Pausó un poco antes de seguía hablando, mostrando una mirada que infundía miedo y unos ojos malévolos – "Ahora vamos a la casa para que hagan la comida y se pongan a limpiar todo el edificio, pero esta vez les daré un cepillo de dientes... ¡¡¡¡Así que muévance!!!!" – Agarró a sus dos hijos de las orejas y se los iba llevar del establecimiento

"Siento todos... los problemas que causé..." - Intentaba decir Hideki siguiendo el paso de su madre

"Esto no es justo, yo no hice nada T.T" – Se quejaba el otro

"¡¡A callar los dos!!" – Dijo, y después se dirigió a los demás – "Si estos les causó problemas, por favor discúlpenlos, pero no saben lo que hacen, principalmente mi hijo menor... adiós"

Al salir del lugar todos quedaron con una gota muy grande en su cabeza, por el espectáculo que había dado la madre de los dos muchachos

"Ahora si que al jefe le va ir muy mal u.u"

"Si, sobre todo limpiar todo ese edificio y con cepillo de dientes"

"Si ya se acabó el juego, nosotros ya nos vamos" – Les dijo Len a los demás

"Claro no hay problema, cuando quieran seguir practicando este deporte solo tienen que venir aquí... y les daremos un buen partido n.n"

"Claro que sí... adiós" – Se despidió Pilika

Todos los jugadores de los dos equipos se despidieron de Len, por su gran jugada de hoy, y de Pilika por su gran actuación

"Aunque hayan perdido, estuvo muy emocionante el partido de hoy n.n" – Le comentó al chino, mientras caminaban por las aceras del parque

"Fue un deporte divertido después de todo, tal vez lo vuelva a jugar algún día, pero esa vez ganaré"

"De eso no hay duda" – Y en ese momento se colocó frente a él y lo besó muy apasionadamente, y abrazándolo del cuello

"A que vino eso" – Dijo sorprendiéndose un poco

"Ese fue un premio, por el buen desempeño"

"Entonces para mi no es suficiente" – Dijo volviéndola a besar

- -Pensión Asakura- -

Este día había sido muy agitado para cada residente de la pensión, lo que faltaba para cerrar con broche de oro, era solo la noche, que ya se estaba haciendo presente, mostrando algunas estrellas dispersas en todo lo alto

"Hola Jeanne"

"Hola Anna, pensé que estarías paseando como todos los demás"

"Hoy no tuve ganas" – Dijo sentándose junto a ella, mientras se tomaba una taza de té – "Me quedé dormida... aunque halla descansado, creo que no fue suficiente"

"Eso fue porque no descansamos u.u"

"Puede ser, pero ahora solo aproveché que no había nadie en casa"

"Después de los días de fiesta en la playa, quien no quiere un día entero para dormir mejor"

"Pero valió la pena después de todo"

"100 segura de eso"

"Y has arreglado tus diferencias con Hao" – Preguntó, buscando algo de conversación

"Todavía no se ha acercado a hablar conmigo, pero me encontré con Lizerg y me hizo darme cuenta de algo"

"Es lo que estoy pensando ¿?" – Dijo mirándola de forma que sabía a que se refería

"Justamente a eso, y es para maldecidlo toda tu vida"

"Siendo por Hao, hay que aguantar el dolor de estómago no más" – Comentó haciéndolas reír un poco

"Hola chicas n.n" – Saludó Yoh

"Ahora si se acabó la tranquilidad, están empezando a llegar como gotas de agua"

"Que pasa, no les da gusto verme u.u"

"En una palabra. NO"

"Y a ti que te pasó" – Preguntó viéndolo algo sucio

"Es que me caí por el camino n.nUUUU"

"Mejor di que fuiste a darle de comer a esas bestias ¬.¬"

"Son solo animalitos indefensos T.T"

"No lo son, solo se aprovechan de ti para que le des de comer, nada más"

"Ellos son incapaces de hacer tremenda atrocidad"

"Ellos no te van a decir que se aprovechan de ti, y mejor dale vuelta"

"No podemos hacer eso, no podemos quitarle el derecho a vivir a unas lindas criaturas del señor"

"Entonces si quieres tener ese mismo derecho, ¡cállate!"

"Esta bien Anita no te enfades n.nU justo te iba a comprar unas pastillas para que no te haga daño tanto enojo

"¬¬ Yoh te estas pasando de la raya, así que si no quieres salir volando de aquí, será mejor que te calles"

"u.u Esta bien"

"Hola a todos n.n" – Saludó Horo

"Otra gota" – Comentó Jeanne

"¿Gota? O.o ¿Donde?"

"Si, y lo peor que esta es de botellón" – Dijo Anna

"¿Me perdí de algo?"

"Aparte de la repartición de cerebros, creo que no"

"No se puede tener paz ¬.¬"

"Eso es lo que pido siempre ¬.¬"

"Hola muchachos" – Saludó Tamao a todos, mientras venía de la mano de Horo

"Y ustedes porque están tomados de la mano" – Preguntó Jeanne a la pareja que había entrado hace unos momentos

"Era algo que les íbamos a contar hoy n)))n" – Dijo Horo

"¿En serio?, entonces llegamos justo a tiempo" – Decía Pilika entrando junto a Len, también tomados de la mano

"¡¡¡A donde fuiste con mi hermanita!!!" – Se exaltó Horo, al darse cuenta que la ainu llevaba una venda en su mano

"Por alguna parte de tu triste vida, puedes dejar de gritar"

"¡¡Hasta que no me digan que le pasó a mi linda hermanita!!"

"No es nada hermano"

"¡¡Claro que no!!¡¡Yo estoy aquí para velar por tu integridad física!!¡¡Y esa venda no se ve muy bien que digamos!!"

"No te exaltes hermano, solo me lastimé la mano... no seas dramático"

"Yo solo quiero saber, quien te hizo eso para romperle la cara" – Se acercó a su hermana y le empezó a sacar la venda que tenía, para ver el golpe

"Eso ya no es necesario" – Le dijo Len

"A quien se la partiste¿?" – Se sorprendió Yoh, al identificar la causa de la hinchazón de la mano de Pilika

"¿Golpeaste a alguien? O.o" – Preguntó el ainu

"Esta bien, si golpee a alguien... y ya deja mi mano en paz"

"Pero tan fuerte fue O.o"

"Sabes que es acción y reacción" – Le preguntó Len

"Tu cállate ¬.¬"

"Eso significa que no"

"Eso quiere decir que el otro también quedó así, pero en el rostro" – Le explicó a su hermano, mientras se ponía la venda nuevamente

"Que fue lo que hizo ò.ó"

"Eso es lo de menos"

"¡¡¡Pero yo debo saber!!!"

"No se preocupe Horo, eso pasa con un poco de hielo" – Le dijo Tamao

"Hazle caso y déjate de dramatismos baratos, que no pasó nada malo" – Le dijo Len

-Silencio-

"¡¡NO LE DIJISTE "JOVEN" HORO!!" – Reaccionaron tofos después de unos segundos

"Eso... fue por..." – Estaba completamente roja y casi no podía hablar

¡¡POR...!!

"Porque Tamao y yo... somos novios" – Finalizó Horo

-Silencio-

"¡¿Eso es en serio?!"

"Si joven Yoh u((((u"

"Porque no dijiste nada antes" – Preguntó la ainu

"Porque recién fue hoy v)))v"

"Eso es una buena noticia" – Dijo Jeanne

"Si... Después de años, ya era tiempo que hablaran con la verdad... además agradezco a Tamao, por quitarme un peso de encima"

"Oye, eso no significa que no te seguiré los pasos ¬.¬... nunca estaré de acuerdo que estés con ese cabeza de pico"

"¡¡Quieres pelear idiota!!"

"¡¡Pues no te tengo miedo!!"

"Horo, déjelos en paz... hacen una bonita pareja n.n" – Le dijo Tamao

"Eso no lo permitiré..."

"Ellos van a elegir lo que les parezca necesario hacer"

"Pero..."

"Y tu no puedes ir contra eso... así que mejor déjalos en paz"

El ainu no dijo nada, y dejo de pelear con Len

"Pero esto aún no se acaba ¬.¬" - Le dijo al chino

"Al fin encontramos a alguien que domine a Horo, y no siga molestando" – Comentó Anna

"Tamao estas contratada para ese trabajo n.n" – Le dijo Pilika soltando algunas risitas

"Ya dejen de burlarse ¬.¬"

"Solo decimos la verdad n.n"

"Alguien me podría dar de comer, estoy a punto de desfallecer u.u" – Dijo Yoh

"Antes de salir, dejamos la comida preparada"

"¿En serio?, pues yo no sabía"

"Solo yo estuve en casa, así que nadie ha comido" – Dijo Anna

"Entonces solo hay que darle una calentadita jijiji"

"Muy bien, entonces ahora vuelvo" – Dijo, al salir hacia la cocina para calentar la comida y empezar a repartir

Después que Tamao calentó y sirvió la comida, todos comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, y no se acordaron que faltaba Hao, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, ya que todavía no llegaba y no iban a esperar su santa paciencia, además que nadie se iba a poner a cocinar a esa hora

La mayoría se fueron a sus habitaciones para reposar después de comer, solo una persona estaba en la parte del jardín respirando un poco de aire fresco y perdiendo su mente en los diversos recuerdos que iban y venían

"¡¡¡Hola Jeanne!!!" – Saludó Hao de sorpresa, saliendo de la oscuridad

"¡¡Maldito!! casi me matas del susto" – Se sobresaltó un poco

"Tan feo estoy T.T"

"Mírate a un espejo y conoce tu realidad ¬¬"

"El espejo siempre me dice que soy un sexsymbol, así que le hago caso a él XD"

"Deja de decir estupideces y no molestes" – Dijo Jeanne con intenciones de irse

"Además quería hablar contigo" – Decía colocándose en frente de ella, con una actitud seria

"Me obstruyes el paso"

"Por favor Jeanne, se que cometo muchas estupideces en mi vida, en verdad que sí"

"Al fin lo admites, ya te estaba llegando el tiempo" – Hablaba como si no le creyera nada de lo que decía

"Esta vez hablo en serio" – Decía con un rostro decidido, que casi no estaba acostumbrado a poner, desde hace mucho tiempo – "En verdad acepto mi falta, sé que viste a esa chica aquí, pero no pasó nada el tiempo que estuviste fuera"

"Y piensas que te voy a creer"

"Puedes pensar que es mentira solo para defenderme, pero te digo la verdad... creo que nunca en mi vida había hablado en serio como ahora"

"Todavía no me convences del todo"

"Si no me crees, no es tu culpa, más bien sería la mía... y te doy toda la razón del mundo, porque no he sido muy confiable después de todo... Además que me has dado muchas oportunidades y todas se han perdido por mi culpa... en verdad acepto el error que cometí"

"Sabes que esto no es, sólo por lo de esta mañana"

"Si, en verdad no se como pedirte disculpas por el tiempo en que malogré nuestra relación"

"Ya bueno, eso lo puedo olvidar aunque sea una parte, porque entiendo como son los hombres... ven algo que tenga falda y le mueven la cola... eso lo sé bien claro, y tu no eres la excepción... Más bien, tú eres el ejemplo vivo de eso... pero eso no quiere decir que lo uses como excusa para envolver tus errores..."

"Claro que no lo haría... pero que hago para que me creas, que no pasó nada T.T"

"Esta vez salvaron tu pellejo Hao Asakura"

"Que quieres decir O.o"

"Hable con Sheril y ella me explicó todo lo que pasó sin omitir ningún detalle, e intentó ayudarte a que no contratara matones para darte una paliza"

"Ibas a hacer eso T.T"

"Lo que importa ahora es que aunque ella halla confesado lo que pasó, no quita lo hubieras hecho con otras chicas... algunas no son tan idiotas como para caer, pero siempre hay excepciones que caen redonditas, y con alguien como tú, dudo que no les hagas caso a esa clase de chicas"

"Tienes todo el derecho de pensar eso de mí, pero no estaría aquí en estos momentos, un poco más arrodillándome, para que me perdones... porque sino me importara, estaría buscando a esas clases de chicas que caen fácilmente"

"Eso es un buen punto, pero podría pensar que lo haces solo para demostrar que puedes ser persuasivo"

"Claro que no Jeanne, yo no haría algo como esto solo para demostrar algo... lo hago sinceramente"

"Esta bien, digamos que te creo"

"¿En serio? Ya no estas enojada"

"Ya no como antes, pero vas a seguir siendo el mismo Hao Asakura, así que no puedo contra eso, depende de ti el cambiar... aunque no tienes porque hacerlo"

"Si es por ti, hago cualquier cosa, eso tenlo por seguro"

"Hao, las cursilerías no caen contigo u.u"

"Lo se, pero sonó mejor"

"Si ya terminaste de hablar, quiero irme a descansar"

"¿Pero me perdonas?"

"Pero que no vuelva a pasar, de lo contrario no habrás más oportunidades"

"Gracias Jeanne" – Dijo abrazándose a ella – "En verdad no volverá a pasar, pero eso no cambia mi actitud"

"Eso tendría que ser un milagro"

"A la única que puedo querer es a ti n.n"

"Ahora suéltame antes que me arrepienta"

"Antes quiero pedirte algo n.n"

"¿Que cosa?"

"Dame un beso ¿si? n.n"

"Estas loco, no lo haré"

"Uno no te va a afectar en nada"

"Ya te dije que no"

El muchacho estuvo insistiendo tanto, que a la chica ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, le dabas ganas de golpearlo, pero no lo hizo, más bien le dio el beso que el tanto deseaba... pensó que había sido solo para callarlo, pero ella sabía que no era solo por eso, sino que también ella lo deseaba, y se notaba mucho ya que no fue ni un beso tierno ni nada, más bien todo lo contrario, fue muy apasionado y salvaje

"Eso tenía escondido todo el tiempo la doncella de hierro" – Cuestionó muy divertido

"Solo cállate – Dijo, al presionar sus labios contra los de él nuevamente, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que el anterior

- -Habitación 1- -

"Esto parece novela mexicana" – Dijo cerrando la ventana de su habitación, después de haber presenciado lo que había pasado en el jardín

"Pero es muy tierno Anita"

"Tu cállate, además que haces aquí"

"Es que no podía dormir u.u"

"Y por eso tienes que venir a molestarme, ¿quieres que te cante una canción de cuna o que?" – Terminó en un tono sarcástico

"Claro que no...yo..."

"Habla rápido que no tengo todo el tiempo"

"Solo quería disfrutar momentos de tu compañía" – Dijo cubriéndose con la almohada que encontró, pensando que su prometida lo golpearía

"Solo para eso viniste" – Le dio la espalda, pero hablando con su voz normal

"Solo es por eso" – Dijo, quitándose la almohada que tenía – "Me sentía algo solo u.u"

"Será porque tu hermanito, no tuvo tiempo de estar contigo" – Decía en un tono irónico

"Pero sigue siendo distinto, él es solo mi hermano"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Fue después de lo de esta tarde... Sé que no fue mucho, pero igual me dejo confundido... ¿a ti no te pasó lo mismo?"

"Claro que no, y mejor olvida lo que pasó..."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, para mi no..." – Dio unos pasos hacia la rubia

"Y que te hace pensar que se me hace fácil..." – Dijo sin pensar – "...Olvida lo que dije..." – Se corrigió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Sé que demuestras una actitud fría Anita, pero no eres así, de eso estoy seguro n.n"

"Tú no sabes nada..."

En eso sintió como los brazos de su prometido pasaban por su cintura cogiéndola en un cálido abrazo y colocaba su mentón en su hombro, acción que hizo que la muchacha se pusiera nerviosa por la cercanía de éste, pero sin saber porque se sentía segura al estar en sus brazos

"Yo pude sentir por unos segundos, que para mí fueron eternos, como me mostrabas una mirada tierna, que no sueles tener con nadie..." – Calló por un momento, esperando alguna palabra por parte de la rubia, pero esta había callado – "...Aunque sea algo despistado, me di cuenta de eso... Y en ese momento me sentí feliz, al saber que Anna me había brindado una de sus hermosas miradas..." – Decía pausadamente, poniéndole sentimientos en cada palabra que pronunciaba – "Quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso momento, para poder disfrutar mejor lo que tienes guardado dentro de ti y que no puedes transmitir fácilmente... pero con una simple mirada puedes expresar muchas cosas, que con palabras no fueras capaz de hacer... Con solo ver el brillo de tus ojos negros, puedo sentir como una parte de ti se derrite poco a poco, mostrándome lo que en verdad eres y con tanta astucia intentas ocultar... pero sé que después de pasar esa espesa niebla de frialdad, puedo encontrar algo maravilloso..."

"No... digas más... No quiero...escuchar más" – Dijo algo entrecortada por que una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

"En verdad lo siento Anita" – Se disculpó al darse cuenta lo que había hecho – "No quería que te pongas triste" – Dijo soltando un poco su abrazo

"Yoh eres...un tonto..." – Le dijo por última vez, al voltearse hacía su prometido y fue esta vez ella quien lo abrazó, recargando su cabeza contra su pecho, pero aún con lágrimas en sus ojos

"No quiero que llores Anita, eso es lo último que deseo... no lo hagas" – Decía mientras se aferraba más a ella

"No puedo contenerlo... idiota "

"Esta bien, pero no te pongas así..."

"Idiota"

"Para que me sigas insultando, me faltó decir que... Después de todo Anita, yo te sigo queriendo igual...y eso no va a cambiar..."

"Ya no digas más... sino quieres que te golpee..." – Dijo todavía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con una mirada tierna

"Yo siempre querré a esta Anita n.n"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, solo se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos, disfrutando la hermosa sensación que experimentaban al mismo tiempo y no querían dejar escapar tan fácilmente

- -Habitación 2- -

"¿Te sientes feliz?" – Preguntó a su ahora novia, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, viendo las brillantes estrellas que adornaban la noche

"Claro que si, siempre soñé con este momento, pero nunca tuve el valor de confesar lo que sentía" – Decía con su típico sonrojo

"Estábamos en la misma posición" – dijo jugando con algunos de los cabellos de la muchacha – "En verdad pensé que te gustaba Yoh -.-"

"En un comienzo sí, pero el ama a la señorita Anna y estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo por él, aunque intente demostrar lo contrario... En un tiempo me sentí mal, pero después me enamoré de otra persona, llegando a olvidar por completo lo que sentía por el joven Yoh"

"En verdad me siento feliz de estar a tu lado" – Dijo al momento de voltear el rostro de la chica hacía él y darle un apasionado beso

- -Habitación 3- -

"¿Te duele?" – Preguntó el chino, mientras ponía un poco de hielo en la mano de la ainu

"Solo un poco" – Contestó, sintiendo casi entumida la mano – "No pensé que dar un golpe causara esto, en verdad me sorprendí, y eso que siempre practico con mi hermano los golpes, pero no me habían dejado la mano de esta manera -.-"

"Se nota que lo hiciste con bastante fuerza, como para botar a ese idiota al suelo"

"En verdad ya me estaba colmando la paciencia, no se como se puedo a pensar que me iría con él, solo por un simple juego... no era solo para golpearlo en la cara, sino también en el trasero..."

"Tranquila... mejor no hablemos más de eso..." – Dijo, mientras quitaba el hielo y le ponía una venda en la mano de la muchacha

"No tienes porque hacer eso, ya se pasará"

"No podemos dejar que la patinadora estrella quede con una mano lastimada" – Decía terminando de poner la venda" – Fue sorprendente al ver en vivo y en directo, lo que sólo se podía por la televisión"

"Quería demostrarle a la siliconeada esa, que no era única que podía hacer piruetas sorprendentes... aunque se me pasó un poco la mano al mostrar lo último, pero felizmente me salió bien n.n"

"Olvidemos eso por un rato, pero de todas maneras quiero verlo en función especial" – Le dijo atrayendo el rostro de la ainu más cerca de él

"En eso no habrá ningún problema"

La pareja se olvidó del mundo por un momento, solo concentrándose en profundizar un poco más el beso que habían iniciado. Primero fue tierno, pero después se volvió más apasionado. No solo los labios de Len tocaban los de la ainu, sino que ahora se habían atrevido de ir hasta su cuello, mientras que sus manos recorrían parte de su cintura y su espalda. Y por otro lado la muchacha tenía sus brazos en el pecho del chico, que después fue subiendo a la altura de su cuello, donde comenzó a jugar con el cabello de este, atrayéndolo más a ella.

No se habían dado cuenta en que momento habían caído a la cama, donde hace unos momentos estaban sentados. Durante el beso, ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palabra; sólo se dejaban llevar por el placer que sentían y el calor que emanaba de ellos, que los impulsaba a no detenerse.

Sólo se detenían a tomar un poco de aire, tiempo en el cual se miraban a los ojos y veían que aún no era suficiente para satisfacer ese deseo que nacía dentro de ellos, y no se iba a detener hasta que no sintieran definitivamente su esencia impregnada en el cuerpo del otro. Y fue hasta ese momento donde las prendas de los dos empezaron a estorbar, y no dejaban sentir completamente el dulce sabor de la gloria.

No importaba en ese momento si los oían o no, solo querían escuchar la voz del otro pidiendo por más, no contener ese deseo que iba más allá de todos sus sentidos, sentir que se complementaban el uno al otro, percibir la hermosa sensación que inundaba el cuerpo de cada uno, gritar el nombre del otro como signo que habían logrado alcanzar, y cuando llegara el momento final escuchar un "Te amo"

**--Continuara--**

Hola a todos, después de pasarme bastante tiempo con este capitulo al fin lo terminé, pero claro falta terminar el fic, así que la función continúa, aunque falta poco... espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo hacerlo, … y con este capitulo termino las modificaciones, y me pongo a hacer los dos últimos capítulos, asi que ya falta poco n.n espero que dejen review aunque se demoren en leer porfis, este es el mejor capitulo que he hecho en mi inútil vida T.T

Bye bye a todos


End file.
